Return to me
by phoenix220
Summary: Grimmjow and Ichigo broke up years ago, Grimmjow moving far away just to escape. Getting drawn back home by his job, Grimmjow is unhappy to find his ex in a long term relationship and even unhappier as he uncovers some hidden truths. Yaoi GrimmIchi
1. Chapter 1

Hello folks! So new story, and yes this has been done before: poor abused Ichi getting saved by Grimm, hell i've done it a few times but this had a few twists in it you might not see coming.

Warnings and disclaimers:

Don't own Bleach, its characters or plot lines but own the following torture and fluffy angst. Will have non-con/dub-con (in this chapter btw) as well as yaoi, BL, hot guy on guy sex. explicit domestic abuse will feature at the start. If any of these upset you please don't read the story, you're only going to get upset more.

Reviews breed updates. I'm quite good at updating normally, there have been exceptions due to unavoidable personal complications but will update a few times a week at least but I promise reviews make me type faster.

Anyway on to the chapter

Phoe  
xxxx

Chapter 1

There are three things in life are historically stressful: marriage, divorce and moving house. Grimmjow had never experienced the first and therefore the second thankfully but that third one had happened all too often in the last seven years. He'd been close to that first one once upon a time but it ended, funnily enough coinciding with the start of that seven year period. If he was honest, that breakup was as close enough to a divorce as he'd ever want to get, making him shy away from serious relationships ever since.

Another box full was labelled and stacked with the growing pile in the living room. Grimmjow laid it delicately enough for a box full of unbreakables, as in not very. Straightening, Grimmjow held back the old man groan he so wanted to let out but he knew it wasn't worth it. Thirty had come and gone a few years ago and had left friends. His bright blue hair had a few greys in it now, the colour being very forgiving thankfully; Grimmjow's father hadn't shown until he was well into his fifties. His face was still unlined and his body was still strong, his age just adding more definition and muscular lines to his youthful figure. He didn't look his age but he definitely didn't look nineteen. Thirty four and some change wasn't the end of the world even if some of his friends liked to deny their triple decade ages.

"Dad, I need more boxes!" The shout came indelicately from his daughter's room, the girl's voice able to carry through brick walls, just like her mother.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes before grabbing two more flat packed boxes and heading to his child's room. Opening the door he sneered at the mess, the girl dancing round her room as she picked items up individually and placed them into one of four boxes lying open on the floor. At the rate she was going, she might be finished by Christmas, bearing in mind that it was February. "You hollered for more boxes?"

Nel turned at her father's voice, a smile splitting her beautiful face. She pulled one earphone from her ear, leaving the other in place as she headed over, bare feet padding on the floor. She was dressed in a white vest and black leggings with a pale denim shirt open over the top. The shirt was one of Grimmjow's and she had the sleeves rolled up to the elbows. It was an outfit he would never allow her out of the house in, Grimmjow of the opinion that leggings were the equivalent of tights and therefore needed something over the ass. "Thank you Dad." She leaned in, her long green pony tail training over her shoulder to brush against his as she pecked him on the cheek. She took the boxes from him and popped them open before laying them on the ground. The earphone went back into its place as the girl proceeded to move other objects around.

"Nel," he said her name a bit louder than normal to get her attention. The girl turned around with her earphone pulled again, an enquiring look on her face. "We have tonight to finish this, I told you to start earlier. The van will be here first thing in the morning and we have to pack up before we drive. It's a five hour drive and I'd really like to be able to stop on the way and still get there on time to unload in day light."

The girl rolled her eyes in true teenage style. She was turning sixteen in three weeks and was convinced she knew everything and that her father was truly there to just ruin her fun. She loved him deeply and knew her mother had given her up without a thought. If her father hadn't taken her and raised her, she didn't know where she'd be. "It'll be done Dad. Two more hours."

Grimmjow nodded his head, closing the door as he went back to packing up the bathroom. He lifted the toilet brush and the cleaners stored behind the toilet pan into the box at his side, the plunger joining them. He looked into the cabinet, grabbing the last of the bottles inside to pack them. He counted eight nearly finished bottles of girly shampoo; eight! It was a female mystery that led to this phenomenon, not finishing the old one before starting the new one. He'd asked his daughter, ranted at her more truthfully at the countless bottles open around the bathtub rim. He asked her just to throw them out if she didn't want that brand any more but her response had been 'what if there is an emergency?'

A shampoo related emergency? Some end of the world, apocalyptic moment where all that is needed is endless amounts of left over shampoo. Well he'll be proud of his daughter if she saves the world with her shampoo left overs.

The box was not full when he finished but he closed it up anyway, lifting the black sharpie out of his back pocket to label the box on all sides and the lid so he knows which room to put it in. He had moved twice before someone gave him that tip. He also had a 'first' box for both himself and Nel with their most important thing in it and they would go into the car for the trip. Grimmjow had his phone charger, his sleep trousers and the remote control among other things and he had no desire to find out what was in his daughter's box.

When his last box was put into the living room he sat in his sofa, looking around at his home for the last two and a half years. This had been a good place and they had been settled here. Nel had a good school and he'd finally managed to get a good job, even if it was in the same company he'd been with for years. His moves had all been work related, even the first although it had stemmed from his transfer request after wanting to get far from his ex. His daughter had been uprooted at eight to move across the country, leaving someone who had been basically a parent to her. She still had a picture of her and her daddy even if all other photographs of the man had been removed from common sight. Grimmjow didn't have the heart to throw them out even if it hurt to see them at times. There were some nights where he would have a few too many beers after Nel was in her room and he'd pull the box out from the cupboard, placed on the top shelf to make it difficult to get to but not impossible for his tall frame. The box contained everything from that relationship that really meant something and he could bring himself to throw out. There was a folded t-shirt that was originally Grimmjow's but his ex had loved. It was too short and tight for the blue haired man but his lover had been smaller built than him. The shirt had originally been blue but was so washed out it was almost white and it had a barely there print of the words 'Wayne stock' with the o being a peace sign. It had been one of Grimmjow's favourite movies at the time and was something he had in common with the other. Photos, theatre ticket stubs, gig tickets all sat in the box with no order to them as well as a jewellery box with the chain and ring he had got as a present for his twenty first birthday from the other. The box also contained the ring he'd got the other as a promise, one he'd broken and had the ring thrown in his face for. Breakups were always messy but after being together for seven years and living together for over five of them had meant when it self-combusted, it went nuclear. Things were thrown, a couple of fists as well as other objects and a lot of insults and Grimmjow had left, returning the next day with his friend and a van to remove his things and his daughter. He remembered the expression on his lover's face as he hugged the little girl, both not wanting to release each other. Nel had screamed, saying she wanted to stay with her daddy, saying she hated her dad for making Daddy cry. The man had taken pity on his ex-lover, kneeling in front of the girl and speaking to her quietly, telling her he would always love her and she would always be his little girl. He made her promise to be a good girl for her dad and that it was a bad thing to tell him she didn't love him. The girl had apologised to her father with tears in her eyes and had let the man put her in the car, Grimmjow returning to the doorstep to say goodbye. His friend Nnoitra had stood at the van, leaning against the driver's door with his arms crossed across his lean frame, glaring at the other man with his one good eye.

Grimmjow rubbed the back of his neck as he approached the other, the tears in his eyes at saying good bye to the girl not helping Grimmjow keep his composure. Grimmjow had always hated to see the other cry and was glad the man was fairly unemotional when it came to stuff like that. Even with the other standing on the small porch step Grimmjow was still taller than him, looking down into the red rimmed brown eyes as the other swallowed as he composed himself.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry."

"Are you? You're the one running across the country rather than trying to sort it out."

"Try? I've been trying; you're the one pushing me away!" Grimmjow felt his anger rise, the same argument they'd been having for months peeking out.

"I'm not having this argument again. It's done, you're gone. Are you at least going to leave me a forwarding address for all your shit? And I'd like to be able to write to Nel."

"I'll send you an email or something when we're settled. I don't want a repeat of today any time soon so forgive me if I don't do it right away."

"She's your daughter, you've made that abundantly clear recently. When she's sick and up all night, have fun and when she comes through to you in the middle of the night because she's had a fright it'll be your job to get up and check her room and stay with her till she falls asleep. But you'll probably replace me quickly enough so maybe you won't have to worry."

Grimmjow scowled at the reprimand and at the reminder of the huge part of Nel's life he was ripping away. The fact that it was devastating the man in front of him as well was poor consolation as he didn't want to hurt the other either. He closed his eyes as he grimaced, opening them to see the beloved brown eyes looking up at him in regret, possibly at what the man had just said.

A hand reached out and gripped at Grimmjow's arm, familiar fingers squeezing for a second before releasing. "Take care of yourself, Nel too. If you ever need anything you can call me, I'll probably pick up. And, I'm sorry too." The brown eyes filled again and the man turned and went into the house, the door closing gently. Grimmjow leaned forward, pressing one hand onto the portal for the last time. He could hear that his ex hadn't got far before his emotions had got to him and was clearly sobbing in the hallway.

"I love you Ichigo." The words were spoken quietly and were full of regret but spoken truthfully before the man turned his back and left.

_iiiii_

Ichigo was surprised how loud a slap sounded when it hit a face. And other part of the body, even other parts of a head were quieter. He guessed it was something to do with the proximity to the ear plus the resonance inside the mouth cavity and the sound it released was definitely connected to the pain generated by the slap.

It was a sad thing that he could come up with conjecture after being on the receiving end of a powerful slap to the face but the fact was that he was just a bit used to it. Plus getting upset usually meant more strikes and pain and therefore was a waste of time and energy. Two years, three days and six hours. That was how long it had been since his first 'punishment'. He had celebrated the two year anniversary three days ago with a nice ice pack and some painkillers washed down with a beer and had figured he'd been clear for the rest of the week but it turned out to be a short reprieve.

He remembered the first strike. It had been a shot to the face as well, a heavy handed slap that had felt like it had loosened teeth and burst his eye ball but all it left was a swollen cheek and slight bruising to his cheekbone. He remembered sitting on his backside, looking up at the man who was supposed to love him, standing over him with clenched fists. Ichigo's first instinct was to lash out, to inflict a similar amount of pain on his abuser but when he really looked at him he could see the unshed tears in his eyes.

"Why Ichigo? Why would you cheat on me?"

Ichigo had paled, his cheek still throbbing but he reached up to his lover, clinging to his trousers. He professed he'd not cheated; he'd just been speaking to the guys at Renji's party, just being friendly. His lover had sunk to his knees in front of Ichigo, tears finally flowing down his face as he released his emotions.

"Kaname saw you, he said you'd sat on some guys lap and had been flirting with everyone. You danced with some guys and got totally trashed. If you were that far gone how do you know you didn't cheat on me? How do you know someone didn't take advantage of you?"

Ichigo had held his lover, telling him he had made assumptions from a story. Ichigo insisted he hadn't been drunk and had only perched on the arm of Chad's chair when there weren't other seats free and the large half-Mexican was not only one of Ichigo's oldest friends but was straight and had been engaged to be married. As for the dancing and the flirting Kaname had clearly got the wrong impression and Ichigo was only hanging out with his friends in the same way he'd been doing for years.

That argument had stopped that right away, Ichigo now discouraged to hang out with his 'delinquent' friends. He'd gone to Chad's wedding but only because they'd both been invited. Ichigo had basically been glued to his lover's side all night, something that annoyed his friends but he'd just pleaded a strained muscle from a karate tournament.

Karate had become his only escape as well as his cover up. It was the one place his lover didn't follow unless it was a weekend tournament that he had to attend, Ichigo not allowed to go anywhere overnight alone. Two nights a week and one Saturday a month he got to escape and be himself, getting to train younger students as well as spar with people nearer his level, the physical activity taking some of his stress.

Two years later he knew what he was stuck in and he hid it the best he could. No one would believe that a third Dan black belt was a victim of domestic abuse anyway and the knowledge that he got punched and kicked for recreation was a good cover up for the random bruises that appeared on him.

It was the face ones that were the hardest to hide and to explain, a slap to the face looked like a slap to the face and usually his lover avoided such obvious attacks. Arm, leg and torso bruises were not only under clothes, they were quickly laughed off with a story of a young one with poor control or a bad fall if anyone did see them.

And here he was, a Sunday night with about ten hours before he had to be at his work with a swollen cheek and probably finger bruises round his left arm. He looked up through tired eyes at the man he used to love, seeing the usual blend of emotions staring back at him. Guilt, anger, fear and a bit of self-loathing gazed back at him from those murky brown eyes, making him break his gaze and look at the floor.

"Three nights, you've been out three nights this week and I've been alone here, waiting for you. Why would you do that to me? Why do you want me to be alone?"

Ichigo took a deep breath, reminding himself why he had to put up with this and to keep a lid on his temper. The few times he had retaliated, it hadn't ended well. He had self-restraint, it turned out his lover didn't and Ichigo had been thoroughly reprimanded every time eventually beating him to the point he didn't try. What was the point, he couldn't escape so why bring more pain than he needed to. He would have called himself pathetic if he was looking from the outside but he'd pushed away all of his friends to well that there was no one there to tell him.

He drew himself up on his knees, ignoring the stabbing pain from his tail bone from the harsh fall. He wasn't as young as he used to be and his body didn't like hard knocks to the floor. Even his well-practiced karate muscles couldn't break every fall properly. Looking up at his supposed lover, he widened his eyes, knowing the other had a soft spot for them. "Love, you know I don't want you to be alone. I told you I had a dojo meeting tonight, we've got the regional tournament coming up and we've still got to sort out stuff. I told you last week and this morning." Ichigo flinched away as the hand was raised again. "You know I've got to go to work tomorrow, I can't take any more time off. Please don't hit me again."

The hand turned from a back handed slap into a caressing palm running over the throbbing cheek. "Fine, I won't hit you. You know I don't like hurting you, you just don't listen, you never listen. And I found that invitation from Abarai, I thought you might be meeting him tonight. I thought I told you I didn't like him. We agreed we didn't like him."

Ichigo cursed mentally, he thought he'd disposed of the wedding invitation better. "It arrived in the mail. I threw it out."

"So you don't want to go?"

Ichigo shook his head, hands still behind him holding his upper body up. His lover knelt between his legs, hands going to prop himself up over the prone man. "You don't want to go to your old friend's wedding, see all the old gang and dance and drink with them?" Ichigo shook his head again, biting back the grimace he felt as the other nuzzled at his neck. The man was lying over him, their groins aligned and Ichigo could feel that the other was hard, the rod rubbing at his groin as the man started kissing and sucking at his throat. A hand travelled up his t-shirt, nipping at his nipples and raking down his torso. He dropped his head down, a deep frown on his face at the pain being inflicted on him. He wasn't adverse to a bit of pain during sex, he was a bottom after all and a little pain went hand in hand with that but as he was far from turned on this was just unpleasant as always.

He managed to distance himself as his trousers were shed, the other turning his body over, a thick rod rubbing at his rear.

"Scream for me Ichigo." The man plunged into the unprepared entrance, feeling the muscle protest before giving way under his demanding thrust, not even a second of time passing before he started plunging in and out with no thought given to his partner.

"Sousuke!"

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2! got all worked up about this fic, can't get it out of my head. Don't know how long it will be, it'll depend on what direction it takes really. Lots of people wanting to know why Ichi and Grimm broke up but i'm afraid its not here, but more details about the actual break up come out as well as some more info on baddie!Aizen. Nearly made Byakuya the baddie in this fic, he was my initial abusive boyfriend but i changed it during many a long mental planning session until the bad boyfriend went from stoic asshole to unhinged asshole and Aizen fit better, plus we love to hate that guy.

Thanks for reviews of the first chapter, really makes my day that peeps take five minutes to talk to me.

Phoe  
xxxx

Chapter 2

Ichigo stood to reach the shelf above his desk, wincing as he sat back down with the folder in his hand. Flipping it open he looked up the page in the manual before finishing the email he'd been writing to one of his colleagues. His day generally was looking up pages in basic manuals and sending the page number to them, usually with his tag line taken from his favourite Dilbert strip "Does anyone know how to read a manual?" IT technician wasn't anyone's first choice of career but Ichigo had always had an affinity with machines, anything with buttons really and from a young age had been tinkering with various things, taking radios apart and building circuits. It started at the tender age of two and a half when he set his grandfather's new VHS player up to the TV, sorted the clock and put one of his films on, annoyed at the grownups for not doing it for him. His father's face was a picture when he'd come back into the room, seeing little Ichigo with his flaming hair sticking up in all directions sitting and watching Transformers, making the noises as the robots turned into vehicles. His chosen career had been in digital design and web building and that's how he'd started in Kuchiki Designs but he'd gradually taken over the IT role as the previous guy drifted towards retirement and more and more people just went straight to the orange haired man, knowing he was faster and more versed in the newer technologies. He didn't enjoy the work as much as designing but it paid better and that was his main drive at the moment. He still took on design clients when his style of off-beat/street style was called for. One of his best clients had been a national club franchise who'd had him revamp their entire image as well as their website to match, he earned not only a pretty commission on that one but a life time membership at any of the clubs, free entry to the VIP section as well. Not that he got to use stuff like that anymore.

He stood to replace the manual, stretching his aching back before rummaging in his rucksack for a slim blue plastic envelope, slipping it into his beige cargo pants pocket before heading to the bathroom. After having a quick pee in the cubicle, he sat on the pan with his boxers pulled down; opening the envelope to remove the clean panty liner, replacing the blood tinged one currently on the back of his boxers. The fact that he needed to resort to this sort of thing was just embarrassing but it wasn't like anyone knew about them. He was secure enough in himself to put a box of them in among the weekly shop when he needed them and he kept a couple in his work bag in case Sousuke got carried away with himself.

He released a big sigh, flushing the toilet more for appearances sake than need before heading out to wash his hands, the used liner and wrapper scrunched in toilet roll before getting tossed in the bin. He looked in the mirror, turning his head to check out his cheek, the redness still there from the night before. It took about twenty hours for a heavy slap to disappear, up to a week for actual bruises and three to five months for bones. Ribs were the only bones he'd broken recently but Sousuke was responsible for three broken fingers since he'd started lashing out as well. The ribs were due to the fall down the stairs caused by Sousuke not liking Ichigo's outfit and forcing him to go back and change, while halfway down the stairs. Ichigo had been heading out for a run, dressed in a tight tank top and running shorts showing a lot of leg but his legs were very long and he needed the smaller size to stay up around his waist. Needless to say, Ichigo now went jogging in long trousers.

Ichigo's work was only until four o'clock due to his early start in the mornings and he got to leave ahead of everyone else to catch the metro train before all the commuters did meaning he usually got a seat for the twenty minute ride. Dressed casually as always for work, he could pass for a student heading home from lectures in his cargo trousers and long sleeve t-shirt with his one strap rucksack over his chest. A pair of white ear phones led to his phone in his pocket while he slouched on the uncomfortable seat. If Sousuke had been there he would've made him sit up straight and he certainly wouldn't be dressed as comfortable. The older man was obsessed with image; worried people were judging him over the slightest thing. Ichigo was naturally more laid back but he did his best to make the other not lose his temper.

The relationship was a difficult one to understand, neither man really having much in common and had started due to a mutual need for another. Ichigo had thought the man was handsome and was happy enough at first, enjoying a very pleasant Christmas with the man after dating him for a couple of months. Sousuke had spoiled him rotten on the holiday, Ichigo getting more than he'd ever dreamed of as well as a lavish dinner and a night in an upscale hotel. The honeymoon period had ended sharply two months later after Chad's party, Sousuke having poison dripped in his ear by the blind bastard he called a PA. Since Sousuke himself couldn't be there that night Kaname Tousen had been asked to make sure Ichigo got picked up and brought home safely but the man had arrived ridiculously early, clearly to keep an eye on the boy and had reported back utter lies.

At first Ichigo was keen to help his lover, seeing the man was struggling to see the truth about many things but Ichigo quickly saw that Sousuke Aizen, chairman of the Southern General Hospital, pinnacle of the community and all around good guy was actually mentally ill, his perception of reality differing from normal. That alone would have Ichigo willing to help anyone, his father being in the medical profession after all but he could do without his ass getting handed to him for it. Now he was so deep in that he couldn't break away without it hurting his father.

So he stayed. He knew he'd never find a replacement for the one man who'd been his world so this existence was bearable due to it at least helping his family even if it wasn't exactly healthy. The day Grimmjow Jeaggerjaques had walked away with his little girl was the last day Ichigo could actually say he was alive. Even though they fought towards the end of their relationship, Ichigo always loved the other man and probably still would for years to come. He sat in the bathroom of Sousuke's large penthouse apartment with the door locked, a quikfreeze ice pack pressed to his hurts thinking about the strong, gorgeous man he used to call his. Grimmjow was bigger, stronger and definitely meaner than his current partner but he never lifted a hand to him in true anger up until the last big fight, the one that had finished them off where Grimmjow backhanded Ichigo during a raging row, the pair of them shrieking like fishwives at each other. The arguing stopped as Ichigo dropped to the floor, shock at the strike more than pain making him lose his feet. They'd had all out fist fights, drawing blood and large bruises but the slap had seemed more demeaning, more derogatory than any punch to the face. Any exchange of fists usually got them both so worked up it ended with some furious angry make up sex but as they stared at each other, one still on the floor and the other looking down in horror. Ichigo had demanded the other leave, not shouting but his voice wavering slightly as the other paled, hearing their relationship go down the drain due to his actions. It was the next day he'd turned up with Nnoitra and his van to help him move out, the little girl having such a negative reaction to getting ripped out of her daddy's life.

That had hurt worse than a thousand slaps to the face, the little girl who he'd taught to walk, potty trained and even taught to ride a big girl bike had just vanished into thin air. Grimmjow had graced him with their address three months after he'd left and Ichigo sent birthday cards, Christmas cards and a letter every two months to the little girl he thought of as his even if it wasn't true. Then two years later her birthday card was returned to sender, saying the addressee no longer lived there. Grimmjow had moved on and didn't return any email sent to him. His number had changed so Ichigo couldn't contact him and he lost his girl forever. The first Christmas after that he received a card from the girl, hand drawn and written to Daddy, lots and lots of love, your little girl Nel. But the little girl hadn't put a return address on it and it was the last contact he had from her. The card was inside his favourite book, hidden from his current partner who would burn it like he had the pictures he'd found of her and her father. An old shoe box, stacked with the others with actual shoes in them held the rest of his memories, hidden in plain sight from his unstable partner.

The metro train pulled up to his stop and he walked the two streets to his building, sending a quick greeting to the door man as he walked past the brass trimmed desk. He didn't consider the apartment to be home even after living in it for over two years but it was a roof over his head at least. He took the lift to the top floor, stepping out directly into the living area, his senses on edge instantly as usual. He guessed it was hard to consider a place home when he couldn't relax there. The only place he was safe was locked in the bathroom and he'd spent more than a few nights over the two years in the bathtub with a towel under his head. It was surprisingly comfortable and since there was also an en-suite in the master bedroom it wasn't like he couldn't lock the heavy door permanently. Sadly he wasn't the type to just hide away but he certainly didn't spend much time just hanging out in the flat.

"Ichigo?" The voice came from the kitchen area and Ichigo groaned quietly knowing the other will have made a mess he'll have to eat then clear up. Ichigo did most of the cooking but on occasion Sousuke decided to have a go, usually with nearly inedible results.

Ichigo rounded the wall, seeing the large glossy kitchen area with every surface covered in mess, dishes, packets and boxes and crumbs everywhere. Three pots were on the stove, one bubbling over with brown mess and the other two streaked with white lines from previous boil overs. Sousuke stood with Ichigo's navy apron on, chopping onions straight onto the surface, probably blunting the good kitchen knife but Ichigo didn't say anything.

"Decided we could have a night in tonight, thought I'd make us something nice before getting comfy on the sofa. Does that sound alright to you?"

"Hey Sousuke, you remember it's Monday? I've got a juniors class at seven. I'll have dinner with you though if it's ready on time." Ichigo kept his voice calm, pecking the man a light kiss on the cheek as was expected of him when he came in from somewhere.

Sousuke frowned, turning to face the other with the knife still in his hand. Ichigo's eyes widened at the kitchen utensil turned weapon, keeping his eye on it as Sousuke moved it as he spoke. "Why is it every time I want to spend some time with my boyfriend, you have a karate 'thing' on? It's totally taking over your life and I don't like it." The knife was pointed at Ichigo's nose on the last word, the boy tensing up even more. Sousuke noticed, glancing at the knife in his hand before looking back at the younger man, knife still pointing at him. "Do you think I'm going to use this on you?"

Ichigo swallowed, not sure how to answer that without getting a negative reaction. "I don't know, are you?" His voice remained level somehow.

Sousuke weighed the knife in his hand, moving it slightly before swishing it in the air a bit. "If I did you wouldn't be able to go to class tonight, you'd have to stay in and keep me company. Maybe I should, I took the week off work yet you didn't; I thought we were going to have this time together."

"I'm only just back at work after three weeks off after we fought on the stairs. I had to cancel my holidays to catch up on my work."

Sousuke's face fell, his eyes widening before a deep frown split his face. "_You_ fell down the stair because_ you_ weren't listening to me. Wanting to go out half dressed? You want people to stare at you, you with those stupidly long legs and that gorgeous face, maybe _this_ could change that; no one would look at you again would they?" The knife was thrust forward, the tip two inches from Ichigo's cheek.

Ichigo was truly scared, he could take a beating and keep standing but a knife changed things, if Sousuke went that far what would the next step be? He dropped his shoulders, reaching out his hands, one on the knife hand, lowering it gently as the other went to the side of the man's face, stroking down it, pushing some of the longer strands back. "It's alright Sousuke, there is only one man for me, I'd never look at another because he's the one who has my heart. He is the most handsome, gorgeous man in the whole world, I don't even compare to him though I am flattered that you would try. You never have to worry about anyone else. I belong to him, now and forever." The words were spoken truthfully, Ichigo pouring every ounce of emotion into them; he just didn't clarify which 'he' he spoke about. It was not the one in front of him. The words worked, Sousuke relaxing under Ichigo's ministrations, the knife lowering out of danger's way as Sousuke raised his other hand to hold the one on his face.

"As long as you remember that." And he lashed out, just enough to see a tinge of red.

_iiiiiiii_

Grimmjow counted to ten, twice. He still wasn't calm but it had helped a bit. He stood leaning on his daughter's door, thick muscled arms folded over his broad chest as he surveyed the room. They'd moved in a week ago and the girl still hadn't finished emptying her boxes, the cardboard open on the floor and it appeared she was just living out of them instead of her cupboards and drawers. Currently she was raking through one of them in search of her purple belt, white gi on her body. Grimmjow let out another loud sigh, checking his Baume & Mercier watch for the time. They had seven minutes before they had to leave to make it to Nel's first karate class and it wasn't looking good so far. All the prompting the man had done for the girl to make lists and number her boxes so she knew exactly what was in each went on deaf ears and he was biting back the 'I told you so' that danced on his lips.

"Yas!" The girl shot up, the long purple belt dangling from her hand. Ichigo had taught her karate since she was about five but she'd taken four years out due to their moving around. Getting back into it when in their last house, the girl had gained two belts in the previous year and was on course to get her black belt by the time she was eighteen. Ichigo would be disappointed in Grimmjow for letting her drop the sport, the orange haired man had been a black belt at thirteen but Grimmjow hadn't had a stable enough life to allow for such a strict pass time. Grimmjow hoped this place was going to push the girl to achieve her goal.

Urahara Dojo had been recommended to him when he got the transfer through and he'd contacted the dojo owner, a fairly jovial man who seemed to take nothing seriously and he'd recommended the girl come to the seniors' class, eight o'clock on Mondays and Thursdays at the dojo. Grimmjow pulled up in the small car park and accompanied the girl inside to sort out the paper work, his chequebook folded in half and in the back pocket of his faded black jeans. The burgundy hoodie on his top half was tight on his shoulders but loose at his waist due to his alpha shape and he knew he looked good in it, a couple of karate mums giving him the eye as they arrived. They waited at the door before getting an invitation to enter by a blond haired man in a green gi, a dark green jacket over the top and a silly big grin on his face.

"Come in come in, this must be Nel, welcome." The man announced loudly, every face drawn their way, the juniors in their gi's with their low colour belts as well as their parents, the adults smiling at the girl and the few more senior kids with the higher belts giving her the once over as they judged her.

Grimmjow and Nel were halfway across the dojo floor before either of them noticed the other adult in the white gi, a black belt with three white stripes at either end and very distinctive hair crowning his head. He was just talking to a parent about one of the juniors, a small boy with a white belt standing at their sides as the new girl's name was hollered, his face snapping up at the familiar name.

"Daddy?" the girl whispered as tears filled her eyes at the beloved face, one hand rising to her mouth in shock. The shock only lasted seconds before she ran at top speed, throwing herself into the other's open arms, Ichigo getting over his shock in time to hold her. Her arms wrapped round his neck as his went round her waist, a much larger armful than he'd remember but familiar all the same. He sank to the floor, tears in his eyes matching the much faster flowing ones on the girl in his arms. "Daddy I missed you, I love you." The man ended up cross legged, the girl lying across his lap as she buried her face in his neck. He stroked her much longer hair, arms holding her tightly as his eyes finally gather up the courage to look at the other man in the dojo, Grimmjow still standing in the centre of the room, shell shocked.

"Ichigo?" Grimmjow couldn't move, he could feel all the eyes in the room on him but only one set mattered to him, the warm brown ones that always felt like home. He thought he'd remembered those eyes well, that they were forever imprinted on his soul but he hadn't done them justice and the emotion in them as he held the girl made them shine.

**Please review, go on, it's right there!**


	3. Chapter 3

And the lovers reunite. this chapter wrote itself, can't wait to get on and write the next part. In fact, I'm off to do just that.

Reviewers, you are amazing! Thirteen in one day! might be an unlucky number, but not for me!

Phoe  
XXXX

Chapter 3

"Ichigo?"

Ichigo felt his skin shiver at that voice. He'd not heard it in over seven years but it hadn't lost any of its power over him. It could make him respond instantly with every emotion but currently it was stirring something lower down. It'd been years since he'd been stimulated this much by a mere presence. Ichigo rubbed the girl's back, drawing her up from his neck and smiling at her tear streaked face. She dove in for another hug, almost strangling the other man but making him chuckle before drawing her arms apart, pressing a brief kiss to her forehead before encouraging her to get up, Ichigo pushing down with his ankles and standing gracefully from his position. Knowing he had no choice but to speak to the man in front of his pupils, parents and his boss, he approached the other, eyes drinking in the differences as well as the familiar. He was still gorgeous, face all clean lines that would make a plastic surgeon weep and clear piercing cerulean eyes. His body seemed more developed, his shoulders a touch wider than he'd been before and unbelievably, the man seemed more confident in himself than ever. Ichigo felt like a poor cousin to the man in front of him, stepping up before him, looking up into those bright eyes. A warm smile split his face and it was answered on the handsome face above him, genuine pleasure written on both their faces at seeing the other. Seven years is a long time.

"Hey Grimm. Long-time no see."

Grimmjow snorted, rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah, you look good. Everything alright with you?"

Ichigo nodded, not knowing how to answer that question. He was a rubbish liar and the other knew it so he just avoided the question. "Thanks, you look good too."

Grimmjow snorted again, not speaking but just looking at the other. Kisuke Urahara, Ichigo's sensei and owner of the dojo broke the silence, clearing his throat before introducing himself, a clear glare at his ex-student promising he'd get some answers later. Grimmjow was drawn over to the desk to sort out Nel's paper work and the girl immediately took her daddy's side once more, clasping her hand as she looked at him right in the eye surprising Ichigo. The girl had always been tall for her age and had clearly hit the 5'9" mark recently making her the same height as him. She still looked like a little girl, just in a woman's body. Ichigo pictured the over protective Grimmjow hating how well developed his little girl had become.

The senior class was due to start soon and Ichigo was supposed to head home after but he just stood at the door, Nel having been drawn into her age group and Grimmjow still at the desk across from Urahara, the blond man casting glances towards him every now and again. Grimmjow pulled something out of his back pocket, leaning over the desk for a moment before it was put back and he headed for the entrance, waving at his daughter before drawing level to his ex.

"You got time for a coffee?" Grimmjow looked over the class as they formed up in lines for the start of the session, Ichigo looking the same way.

"I've got some time."

Ichigo left the man for a moment, heading for the changing rooms before reappearing in loose jeans and a baggy t-shirt, two things he'd have never worn when dating Grimmjow, the blue haired man liking to see his lover's body. He saw the other give him the once over, a blue eyebrow rose at his attire but he kept quiet. He'd mourned his skinny jeans and figure hugging tees when he'd had to get rid of them to keep the peace but they were just clothes after all and it was easier to hide hurts in looser clothing plus he'd lost weight and didn't like questions about it. He held the outside door open with his left hand, showing the white bandage he'd wrapped round his cut hand earlier. Sousuke had caught him across the palm, the cut long but shallow and not needing stitches. He had stressed about how close he'd come to losing the motor control in his hand but didn't want to dwell on it, there was little point. If Sousuke had really wanted to damage him, he would have. And Ichigo would have let him. He didn't know what was wrong with him at times.

Grimmjow had led the other to the car park, Ichigo instantly picking out the car they were heading to. Not only was it the only one he didn't recognise, this car was made to stand out. He had no idea how much a Nissan GTR cost to buy but this one certainly screamed money. From the deep red body to the black hood and roof the car was a wet dream on wheels and Ichigo wanted to climb behind the wheel.

Grimmjow had always had a thing for powerful cars, he'd had a Subaru WRX when they'd met, they'd picked a Mitsubishi Evo 8 together as its replacement. This car was in a similar league but was much newer and shinier than they'd had. Ichigo wondered how the other had afforded the luxury.

Grimmjow smirked at the lustful look on the other's face, Ichigo not really being a car guy but had been converted slightly by him in their years together. He remembered taking the other in both of their cars, Ichigo easily turned on by aggressive driving and speed. He wondered if he was still the same and if they had enough time before he had to pick up Nel. Stupid thought, he knew that and it would definitely over complicate things but he hadn't christened his new ride yet and there was no one else he'd rather have shaking the windows with their moans than Ichigo. The smaller man walked over to the car, his long fingers reaching out to ghost over the hood, stroking up the side of the windscreen as he appreciated the lines. "This is gorgeous. How the hell did you afford it?"

"It's more like a company car, belongs to the business."

"You working for Nissan now?" Ichigo looked over at the other in genuine interest.

Grimmjow smirked. "No, but it's in the franchise so I got to get this beauty last year." Grimmjow worked for a large car dealership and had worked his way up from the workshop floor starting as an apprentice at sixteen. He stroked the door handle, the car unlocking at the touch. Ichigo raised his eyebrow, grinning over the car before they sat inside, gazing at each other for a second before Ichigo cleared his throat, looking out of the windscreen.

"We'll have to go somewhere close if we're to get back for Nel on time." The 'we' came far too easily to the man and he cursed himself quietly, wondering why he agreed to come at all.

"Yeah, we better go fast." Grimmjow grinned at the double meaning, hitting the power button, the engine roaring to life as he put it in gear and streaked out of the car park, the force of the car pushing them both into the red and black seats. He spared his ex a glance and saw the liquid brown eyes wide as he gazed straight ahead. His grin just got wider before he returned his gaze, pulling in at the local shopping centre near the coffee shop they used to go to.

Ichigo got out of the car slowly, trying to hide the fact he had an erection from the other but he wasn't sure how successful he was being. He thanked the loose clothing one more time but a guy walks in a certain way when his rod is like a rock. The car had smelled of Grimmjow, a wild smell that just reminded him of sex; that combined with the speed and ferocity of the drive had him on edge. Grimmjow gave the door handle another stroke and the car locked, the wing mirrors turning in automatically. He gave up trying to guess what that car was worth; he'd be too scared to breathe on it if he knew.

They went into the café, both standing at the till and ordered their drink, Ichigo just ordering a small tea before reaching for his wallet but Grimmjow had already paid for both drinks, his being an overly sweet hazelnut latte with cream. Sitting at a table Ichigo looked incredulously at his ex, one of the most masculine looking men he knew with a whip cream moustache, his long tongue trying to clear it off. It made Ichigo snort, the man reaching for a napkin before wiping the other clean, his hand dropping the balled up napkin on the table in shock at his actions.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have done that. Seriously, how can you drink that?"

"S'ok, I know I need a caretaker. I've never know how you could take the stuff straight, _this_ at least tastes good." Grimmjow raised his mug as he spoke, commenting on Ichigo's preference for black, unsweetened coffee, at least when they'd been together.

"It worked, didn't matter what it tasted like. Are you going to be here long?"

"Yeah, got a permanent job so going to settle down. I know Nel will want to see you and you're in the same dojo. Is that going to be alright with you?"

Ichigo snorted. "I've not seen the girl for seven years; I didn't want to let her go today. She can see me when she likes. How the hell is she only a purple belt?"

Grimmjow flushed a bit, he'd been expecting this. "She kinda had a break when we were moving around a lot. We were settled anywhere for a few years and it was hard to get into anything. You should be proud of her; she got two belts in the last year even after a big break."

Ichigo stirred his tea with the little wooden stick, smiling into the drink. "I'm always proud of her." Ichigo broke off, grief at the loss of his little girl swarming on him. He wasn't there for her when she became a teenager, wasn't there to help her get over the hormone problems, she'd have had to go to her dad about girls problems and that made him shudder. "Why did you take her from me?" Ichigo whispered the question, wondering once he'd finished if he'd actually said it out loud.

"She's my daughter, my responsibility. We broke up so I left and she came with me."

"No, I don't mean the fact you moved across the country, I understand that and I know why that happened. I sent her a card for her twelfth birthday and it was returned by the new owner of the house. I don't know what happened to the other letters I'd sent close to that time, if she'd got them or not, if something had happened to her. Then I got a card from her for Christmas, telling me she loved me but I couldn't get back in contact. Four years of not knowing if she was alright, if she was happy is a long time. I didn't know you hated me that much."

Grimmjow felt his heart splutter at the confession, Ichigo looking down to try and hide the fact he was getting upset. He closed his eyes for a second, taking a deep breath to try and figure out a way around this. He reached out, holding the hand round the tea cup. "I don't hate you. I'm sorry; I guess I didn't think about sending you a forwarding address. She's been great, difficult at times but she's a chick so I didn't expect anything else. It's stupid I know but she takes after you in so many ways and totally knows how to wind me up. I've missed you."

Ichigo glanced up, eyes still bright with tears but a blush across his nose and cheeks at the last confession, eyes returning to the hand on his around his cup. A buzz in his pocket reminded him of reality and he pulled his hand free, lowering it off the table without looking up. He knew who it was contacting him but he really didn't want to answer if in front of Grimmjow, he wanted to suspend his shitty life for just a little bit longer. It wasn't to be as his phone went off again, on silent from training still but on vibrate which was strong enough to make a slight noise.

"I've got to go; my partner will be worried that I'm not home on time." Ichigo couldn't look up, couldn't bring himself to see Grimmjow's expression. He stood up, pushing his chair in. "Thank you for the tea." Doing his all-round best to _not_ run out of the coffee shop, Ichigo hit the door with a fair bit of force, breaking out into a run when he hit the car park.

Grimmjow sat staring at the vacated seat, unable to compute Ichigo's words. They'd made a connection in the dojo, there had definitely been sparks in the car and even though it had hurt, their conversations over their drinks had been heartfelt and meaningful. He didn't understand why the partner hadn't been mentioned before. Urahara-sensei had commented that getting Ichigo back might be more complicated than he had thought but he had just been counting on overcoming Ichigo's pig headedness and earning his trust again.

The sensei had recognised the name as soon as the man had applied for a place for his daughter and had made sure to give her a place in a class that backed onto one of Ichigo's so that they'd have to meet. He'd not expected the girl to be so invested in the younger man but it couldn't hurt. Sensei had told Grimmjow as he'd been completing the paper work that Ichigo hadn't been the same since he'd left and it'd all taken a turn for the worst in the last couple of years, him breaking off contact with most of his friends.

Grimmjow hadn't liked the sound of that, Ichigo and Renji had been attached at the hip since they were six and Grimmjow had to earn the red head's approval before Ichigo would even really consider dating him for real. Renji was more like Grimmjow than Grimmjow liked to admit and they'd butted heads more than once in the months before Ichigo and Grimmjow became serious. It was actually during a fairly heated argument that Renji turned to his friend and told him to keep the smurf; he was good to argue with. Ichigo's response had been he'd been planning to do that all along.

And now there was a _partner._ Not a boyfriend, or a lover but a partner. Grimmjow considered the possibility that it was a business partner for a moment or so as he headed out to his car, stroking the handle to unlock it, he loved touch technology. He dismissed the idea as he sat down, no work partner worries about someone getting home on time. He'd been meaning to ask the man what had happened to his had as well, the bandage he was wearing around his palm was needing changed and any wound across the palm was fairly serious. He hoped he'd get to see him again at some point soon; he had to return the abandoned bag in his hand anyway.

_iiiii_

Ichigo didn't stop running until he was at the right building, streaking through the door to the elevator, tears gathering in his eyes and he fought them. It was only when the lift opened into Sousuke's home that he realised he didn't have his bag, he'd ran out and left his gi and equipment in the café, he hoped the other had picked it up for him.

He corrected that thought, it would be better if he hadn't noticed and all Ichigo had to do was contact the shop to get them to hold it for him. He walked out, looking around for the other man before spotting him on the sofa, one hand in his boxers.

"You're late."

"I'm sorry Sousuke, we had a new start tonight and I had to sort a few things out." No lies there.

"I was all ready for you earlier, now I'm going to need some help and you need to do it."

Ichigo didn't even argue, knowing sucking the man off was much less unpleasant to getting smacked. Not that it was particularly pleasant; the man had a funny taste to him. He hoped Sousuke would let himself go in Ichigo's mouth; he didn't really want his sore ass to get injured more. He tried to keep the other from penetrating him two nights on the go. He'd ended up with a nasty infection when Sousuke had split him deep, the natural waste that passed the wound causing the infection and making him have to seek medical help. A dose of antibiotics was all it took but the examination had been humiliating, other bruises on show to a stranger doctor as his ass was on display. He'd been sat down afterwards, gently of course and the doctor had asked him very nicely if he'd been raped. Ichigo had replied that his boyfriend had just been a bit over keen the night before and the doctor had accepted it, giving him a prescription and sending him on his way. That was over a year ago and there are times when he wished he'd said yes, got Sousuke locked up far away from him and his family but the money would have gone as well no matter if the man couldn't touch him anymore, they needed the help.

Ichigo sank to his knees, freeing Sousuke's member from the boxers, stroking it a few times to harden it and to brush the hair back down. He ran his tongue over the tip, wrinkling his nose slightly at the taste before swallowing it down, opening his throat slightly to take the whole length. He couldn't help but drift his mind back to times when his mouth was wrapped around a much nicer cock, Grimmjow's being larger in every way and it even looked nicer, for a dick. And the taste, it could be that the taste was directly connected to how he felt about a person but he clearly remembered Grimmjow tasting almost sweet alongside the salty heaviness. He moved round, letting him ease the member in his mouth more smoothly and he felt the long fingers in his hair grip on tighter, signalling the other's imminent release. One hand cupped the drawn up balls, rolling them gently as he ran his tongue over the blood filled head again, digging into the slit slightly. That made the hands in his hair yank painfully before his mouth was filled, Ichigo having to swallow quickly to avoid inhaling the thick fluid. The hands were still pulling at his hair, hurting him but he didn't complain, it could be a lot worse. The hands eventually softened, starting to stroke him as the man looked at him with a soft smile on his face.

"I love you Ichigo, you know that right?" The older man pulled Ichigo's face closer to his own, hands starting to stroke his cheek bones, one finger running down his nose. It reminded Ichigo of the start of their relationship, where Sousuke had been kind and attentive and it made him smile in return. He nodded, leaning his face into the hand. "You are so beautiful I almost want to cry. How could I get such an angel?"

Ichigo ducked his head, not able to take such praise from anyone.

Sousuke pulled it back up, eyes wandering over his face. "I don't want to lose you; I need to keep you safe." The hands on either side of Ichigo's face tightened, making him sit up to try and get away, That just made Sousuke sit up to, keeping firm hold of the younger man, Ichigo's hands now on Sousuke's wrists.

"Sousuke, you're hurting me."

"It's ok, I'll keep you safe. It might hurt a bit but no one else will ever hurt you again, you'll be mine forever."

Ichigo paled, the hands still painfully tight on his head. "Please, Sousuke. I'm not going anywhere."

The murky brown eyes turned on him, anger in them. "You've said that before but you keep leaving, you keep walking out that door. One day you'll not come back. Only I can keep you safe, only I can keep your family safe."

More colour left Ichigo' face, he tried to let the unhinged man forget his family were even involved in this but occasionally he commented about them, either his father or his little sisters, both in university far from here but still reachable by the powerful man.

Sousuke released him finally, tossing him aside so he landed on the floor in front of the sofa, head pounding but still relatively unhurt. "It's your fault, it's always your fault, you get me so work up. If I didn't love you so much I'd kill you."

**Please review! 10,000 words in 24 hours is worth a couple of words from you, no?**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey folks, sorry for the long wait but had to work my days off this week, Friday has never looked so good.

Thanks to all the reviewers, can't believe how many came in from that last chapter. I'm so glad peeps are enjoying this.

Phoe  
xxxxx

Chapter 4

Grimmjow spent the rest of the week thinking about his ex, trying to concentrate on his new job and get to know the place and the people he'd be working for. His friend Nnoitra also worked in the same building, the taller man having stayed in the area and working his way up in the same place and it turned out that his ex's best friend Renji Abarai also now worked for the company as a mechanic, Nnoitra being his boss.

He'd had lunch with his friend on his first day at work, Ichigo coming up in conversation. Grimmjow found it hard to just live in the town without everything reminding him of their relationship.

"You see your old squeeze yet? Bet that was an uncomfortable moment."

"Yeah, Nel had got karate lessons at his dojo. She nearly wiped him out when she spotted him. She's about the same size as him; I'd forgotten how tiny he was."

Nnoitra snorted. "He's not tiny, just smaller than us. You didn't have any complaints when you got to have that tiny body under yours."

Grimmjow just nodded in response, his mind flicking through the many visuals he had of the smaller man, updating them a bit with his older face, the bright hair just as garish as it always was."

"Damn shame he's taken now. Honestly, would you get back with him after all this time?"

Grimmjow didn't hesitate for even a second. "Yes, I wish I'd never left."

Nnoitra nodded this time, stirring his soup with his spoon. "You might want a word with Abarai about his new beaux, I don't know shit but from what I've heard, Ichi's taste hasn't improved since you."

Grimmjow frowned, not really wanting to talk about Ichigo's _partner._ He knew that thought was a lie as soon as it occurred; he wanted to know about him so he could rip Ichigo away from him and keep him for himself. "Do you know who it is? Is it anyone I know?"

"Nah, some head honcho at the hospital, way older than the kid is and a right pretentious git if the rumours are true. His friends thought it was a kinda sugar daddy thing at first, Abarai said he was spoiling the kid rotten, would buy him clothes and stuff, pretty much anything he wanted. Then Ichi got all quiet, didn't hang out with his friends much. You need to speak to Red to find out more, all I remember is Red getting all mad and shit when Ichi started ducking his calls. They don't see each other anymore at all."

"Does Ichi hang out with any of his friends?"

"As far as I know he doesn't have any friends anymore. But it ain't like I'm bum chums with the little twink."

"He's not a twink." Grimmjow's response to the slur on his ex was instantaneous and he surprised himself with the venom in his voice.

Nnoitra snorted with a grin on his face, clearly showing he did it on purpose to wind the other up. "Speak to Red; he's working today so you could get him up here. Anyway, I better get back and make sure him and the other rats aren't fucking anything up." Nnoitra stood up, tossing his rubbish into the bin near the door, pausing before leaving. "By the way, nice office, _boss."_

_iiiii_

**- Hey Daddy, you know how it's my birthday next Saturday, well Dad is wanting to take me out for a meal and I was hoping you'd come too. I'm having a party too but it's mostly for girls. Anyway let me know. You are going to get me a present aren't you?**

Ichigo scrolled down the long text message, longer than most he wrote but most teens lived via text he supposed. He wanted to go out for her birthday but he'd been trying hard to not let Sousuke on to the fact that Grimmjow and Nel were back in town. They'd been here for over two weeks, that meant four karate sessions where Nel threw herself at him and he got to hold her for a few seconds, got to forget the years of separation and be reminded how much he loved her. She'd asked for his number during the next session, wanting to meet up with him and spend time with him but he said they needed to take it slow, gave her his number as a starting point. They'd spent time talking on the phone when Ichigo was at work and the night Sousuke had a late meeting the week before, Ichigo had asked Nel to meet him for a coffee, Ichigo just sitting and listening to his little girl talk for over an hour as she nursed a hot chocolate. He smiled as her bright eyes lit up during her rants and her long green hair swung around her face as her stories became more animated. He walked her home, the completely opposite direction to his own house to just get a little more time with her and she'd held him tightly before running into her house, the little gate to the front garden swinging shut in front of him. After a quick wave the girl closed the door, leaving Ichigo to stand and look at his ex-family's new house, a much nicer house than they'd had together. A reasonable sized garden lay between the front wall and the house, the grass needing a trim and the flower beds on either side of the path to the house were a bit overgrown with weeds but they had only lived there for a couple of weeks.

Ichigo had turned back to head to the apartment, remembering that Grimmjow never really was a garden person, the bigger man happy enough to mow the grass but not really interested in getting his hands dirty in flower beds, weeding or planting. Ichigo wasn't really a flowery person but he liked a bit of colour in the garden, picking colourful leaves and ferns as well as a few easy to care for flowers just to brighten it up. Sitting outside in the garden with a beer and a book was one of his preferred summer evening pass times. It helped that he had a sexy man to curl up with, Grimmjow often joining him just to give him a comfy pillow.

Ichigo deleted the message, after reading it twice more and sending a quick reply that he'd love to join them for her birthday meal before putting his phone on charge and finishing with the dinner. Sousuke was due in very soon and he wanted to maintain the good mood the man had been in for the last week. Six days of not being hit or forcefully taken was almost like bliss and it was the longest he'd had clear since he'd been in the hospital for a week following his fall down the stairs. He knew he had a smile on his face as he mixed the sauce, thickening it up before he added the peppers in.

The front door opened just as he was finishing p, the counters now wiped down with only two bowls left out filled with hot water to make warm for the meal. Ichigo wiped his hands dry on a towel before walking out of the kitchen area, maintaining the smile when the man came into view. Sousuke was managing director of the general hospital, a job that required him making hard decisions that ultimately resulted in life or death. It might not be him with the scalpel in the operating theatre, but it was him who decided and funded the equipment as well as hired and fired the staff working in the room. It was a high powered job with a lot of pressure and Ichigo knew it was the source of his stress and snappish attitude. The look on his face as he removed his jacket clearly said that he'd had a good day however and he opened his arms, Ichigo going to him as expected and the taller man wrapped his arms around and laid his cheek on the soft orange spikes, Ichigo taking a deep breath at the affection. Even if this was a destructive relationship, the smaller man craved affection and touch, his father had been very hands on, occasionally in a weird over affectionate way but he missed human contact. He'd started associating any kind of touch with pain but this was nice.

"Did you have a good day?" Ichigo turned his head up to look into the other's eyes. Sousuke smiled down at him, pressing a kiss onto his forehead.

"Yes my pet, I had a good day. And it's getting better, I smell Mexican. Have I told you that I love you yet today?" He stroked a large hand through the orange hair, drawing a smile out of the smaller man.

"Yes, you did this morning. But I don't get tired of hearing it. Are you getting changed before dinner or will I put it out?"

Sousuke parted from him, pressing another kiss to his forehead before stretching his back out. "I think I'll get changed after, maybe for dessert, does that sound good my sweet?"

Ichigo sighed without sound, knowing it was inevitable but at least that day was Friday and he didn't have work the next day. Hopefully the good mood meant Sousuke would take it easy.

Mexican meatballs in tortilla baskets was an old favourite of Ichigo's, the spice and the flavour tickling his taste buds nicely. Grimmjow had always loved it even though he would have preferred it spicier. Sousuke didn't complain about his food, he always ate what Ichigo made without comment except basic compliments and even with them living together for over two years, Ichigo didn't know what his favourite meal was. The meal was accompanied by a bottle of wine from Sousuke's rack and though Ichigo wasn't overly keen on wine, he had a glass with his partner, sipping at the dry taste and trying not to grimace. He'd have preferred a cool beer to take the bite out of the spice but Sousuke didn't like the smell of beer so they didn't keep it in the house.

"I'm going out for a meal with a couple of the guys from work next weekend, is that alright? It's a birthday meal but I'll be home straight after, I'll just go for the food."

Sousuke swallowed his mouthful taking a sip of his drink before speaking. "Whose birthday is it? When will you be home?"

Ichigo had to think on his feet, he hated lying. "One of the boys from the design team, Kira, the blond one?"

"He's dating the dark haired boy with the crude tattoo isn't he? I don't know Ichigo, why would you want to go out with those people."

"Everyone in the department is going. I'd really like to go Sousuke, please?"

"Fine, I'll have the car pick you up after alright?"

"No, I'll just get the metro home. Honestly I won't be late." Ichigo was relieved when the subject was dropped with him basically getting permission to go out. That thought brought a frown to his head as he relayed the conversation, hearing himself beg like he was thirteen and his dad was giving him a hard time.

"I saw your dad today by the way; he seems to be doing well."

Ichigo paled, dropping the frown and looking up at the man through his eyebrows. "Yeah, I'd like to go and see him at some point too."

"I don't know Ichigo, you always come back upset, why don't you just leave it for a while longer. Maybe things will improve with time."

Things weren't going to improve with time. He needed a miracle.

_iiiiii_

Grimmjow sat in his big office, staring out the window. He'd accepted the promotion to department head, putting him in charge of this garage and the other in the aftersales department along with an impressive pay rise and nice benefit package. It also got him a cushy office and he got to remind Nnoitra he was the boss when the taller man got pissy.

The door opened revealing a familiar red head with a dirty white bandanna round his forehead keeping his riotous red hair in some sort of control. "You wanted to see me Mr Jeaggerjaques?"

Grimmjow raised his eyebrow at the address, a smirk appearing on his face. "Mr Abarai, didn't know we were on last name terms."

Renji flushed looking down at his feet as he shuffled further into the room. He was in a set of workshop overalls, the grey material marked with oil and other stains. The top half was off his shoulders and tied around his waist with his white tank top on show barely hiding his impressive upper body complete with the black ink he'd had done at eighteen. Grimmjow had always joked that he'd regret getting that much done when he got older but even at thirty the guy still looked good with it. He'd save his judgement for when he was over fifty.

"Sorry, didn't know what to say really, never saw you being my boss."

Grimmjow snorted, motioning for the other to close the door. "Sit down Renji; I just want to talk to you."

"Talk as in performance review, I'm in trouble or just talk?" Renji sat down in one of the chairs facing Grimmjow's desk, gingerly perching near the edge.

"I've been here for a week and a half, what have you done in that time to deserve getting dragged into my office? No, I wanted to talk to you about Ichigo."

Renji's face darkened and he dropped his gaze, looking at the items on the large desk. "Not much to talk about really. He told me to butt out of his life after he got serious with that ass Aizen. Doesn't seem to care that the guy slaps him around, got pissy at me when I wanted to go and sort him out. I get it, the kid likes him but I don't have to put up with me best friend getting hurt. I remember Ichi being so desperate to get me to like you but this guy seems to have some magical power that has Ichi telling his entire world to fuck off."

Grimmjow nodded, his temper spiking at the mention of abuse. "You're telling me you know Ichigo is getting hurt and you have done _nothing_ about it?" His voice was controlled but the tone clearly said he wasn't happy.

"It's not that simple dude. You know that kid; he's not exactly someone you can tell what to do. And the guy is some big dude at the hospital, he's controlling Ichigo's dad's life right now, you know the kid'll do anything for his old man. Look man I don't know what else to tell you."

Grimmjow ran his hands through his hair, leaning his elbows on the desk, staring at the floor between his feet. He knew something was up the way Ichigo spoke about his other half that day in the coffee shop and the man had barely said two words to him since, greeting him at karate before leaving the building at a trot. By the time Grimmjow had finished with Nel and leaving, the orange haired man was long gone.

He'd been surprised when Nel had said she'd been talking to her daddy. He wondered if she'd ever call him something less babyish but the years of separation seemed to have made her devolve back to when she last had her little chubby arms around him. Ichigo had walked her home one night, they'd gone for a coffee apparently, he didn't hear about it till after but he'd seen his ex standing at his gate, looking at his house with longing on the gorgeous face. He'd had to glue his feet to the floor to stop him running out and kidnapping Ichigo inside, keeping the other all to himself.

"I need to find out more about this Aizen, even if Ichigo seems to be alright about it I'm not happy for Nel to be around something like that."

Renji shook his head, standing to leave. "If you think Ichigo would ever let anything happen to that little girl you clearly don't know him. That kid is his world. You weren't there to see him after you left, him holding the one stuffed toy she left behind for him. That stupid yellow lion was pushed under his pillow. I found my best friend curled up with it, tears dry on his face, all because of you. And I know you hit him but now you're getting all pissy cause someone else is doing it too. You broke him, are you going to fix him?"

"I'm going to try. Thanks Renji. If I need help with this, can I come to you?"

"If it'll help him you can count on me."

Grimmjow nodded as the man left, the blue haired man having to get his mind back on his work for the rest of the day.

_iiiiiiiii_

Ichigo jumped in the shower after they'd had their dinner that night, cleaning himself up a bit for his 'dessert' with Sousuke. It gave him the opportunity to literally prepare himself. Aizen had mocked him about his obsession to be clean before sex but it was nothing about hygiene really. The shower after was definitely an obsession now. He blackly laughed as he thought about the amount of money he was wasting with all the hot water he was using. At least it wasn't his money. Stepping out of the steaming cubicle, the glass walls big enough for at least three people to shower at once, he grabbed his towel, giving himself a rub down before running it over his soaking hair. He didn't hear the door open and jumped as the hands touched him, running down his torso before shoving him backwards, his ass impacting with the heated towel rail, burning the skin as he lay on it. The pain didn't even register on him as he looked up at the bigger man standing over him. His towel lay over his shoulders where it had fallen, his hair still dripping water over it.

"Since when did you want a woman?"

Ichigo frowned, moving as he felt his skin nip, wincing as it stuck to the hot metal behind him. He went up on his knees in front of the other man, looking up at him imploringly. "I don't want a woman. I've always preferred men, and why would I want someone else when I've got you?"

"So this birthday meal you're going to is for a male? Yet some female called Nel is texting you saying she can't wait to see you on her birthday?"

Ichigo closed his eyes for a second. He gripped the other man's arms and pulled him closer. "Nel is the little girl I helped raise years ago. She's moved back and it's her birthday and wanted me to come. I'm sorry I lied to you, I just didn't want to upset you."

Sousuke struck out, slamming the back of his hand across Ichigo's face, the orange haired man getting pushed into the heater again, this time the back of his shoulder pressed on it, making him hiss before moving off it. "Jaeggerjaques' daughter? You _ex-boyfriend_ is back in the area and you didn't care to tell me? And you're sneaking round seeing him behind my back, playing happy families with his little girl." Ichigo reached for him again but Sousuke lashed out with his foot, catching the other across the stomach, his back hitting the radiator once more. He crawled away from it, his dinner threatening to make a reappearance but he swallowed it down. He curled up again the glass door to the shower, weak tremors going through his body as he realised he'd brought this upon himself.

"I'm sorry. I love her, I missed her so much. She was my little girl and he took her away from me. I'm sorry I hid it from you but I couldn't not see her. I've not spoken to Grimmjow; I'm not in contact with him at all." Ichigo dared to move after waiting a moment to see if another strike was coming. "Please, you have to understand. You love me, I know that and I don't want to lose you but I need her. I didn't realise how much until I held her for the first time. Please don't make me lose her again." Hot tears fell from his eyes, Ichigo dropping his gaze to the floor. He looked up as the man over him dropped down, kneeling on the floor. He reached out and when his arms came close, Ichigo flinched, unable to stop the action. He winced again as the arms wrapped around him but he realised as he realised he wasn't going to be hurt.

"Of course my love, of course. I should have known this. You poor man, so many years of not seeing her must have hurt so much. You must have her round for dinner; if she's such a big part of your life then she'll have to be the same to me." Sousuke tightened his arms as he spoke, Ichigo reading the hidden meaning behind his words and knew if he wanted to keep Nel in his life, he had to unleash a monster into hers.

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey folks, this was kinda hard to write and it does move quite quickly, i do know that. It'll be a bit clearer as to whats going on behind closed doors on the next chapter or two. I plan on writing more today so I might have another out soon.

Thanks reviewers!

Phoe  
XXXXX

Chapter 5

Ichigo struggled to move the next day. Not only had he received a good couple of knocks, the burns from the heater had left their mark especially on his ass but the other man had decided he still wanted dessert and had taken him harshly, pressing Ichigo's legs along his torso as he hammered in, the bruise on his abdomen aching with the pressure of the man's weight. Sousuke had got up and left for the morning to meet with his mother, something Ichigo wasn't invited to ever.

He lay on the bed half on his front but still on his side to keep his weight off his hurts as he thought through his options. Did he dare introduce Nel to his abuser, if anything happened to the girl, he'd never forgive himself. Not that Sousuke would be walking away from anything like that anyway. Ichigo might not retaliate because of his dad, Isshin would understand if it came down to the little girl that was basically his granddaughter. He hoped he'd get to bring Nel to see him soon, he knew the girl would cheer him up as much as she did for Ichigo himself.

Eventually his need for the bathroom made him get up, groaning all the way and crying out as his ass hit the toilet seat, the cool plastic a shock that turned to bliss quickly. It heated up though and just made his wound throb as he emptied his bladder. Standing brought another gasp and he flushed his mess away before facing the mirror over the basin. His face was thinner than it should be, one cheek swollen from the strike the night before. He was due for a haircut as well, the orange strands falling into his brown eyes more than he liked. His eyes ran down his form, taking in his changes over the past years with a critical eye. His collar bones stuck out quite far, forming a perfect line across his shoulders, the bones at the top of his arms sticking out a bit more than they should. His ribs weren't in sight unless he really stood straight and his abdomen still had definition, not a six pack or anything but clear lines and a flat stomach with the 'v' leading down still outlined. The bruise across it was fairly visible, a thin whiteish line traveling round his side just near it. Another of Sousuke's presents but he had a lot more than one scar from the man. He was scared to think of what his ass looked like anymore, the cheeks as well as his entrance after so much abuse.

He washed his hands and brushed his teeth before going back to bed, lying carefully again to try and sleep away some of the pain. When sleep wouldn't come because of the nipping in his burns, he reached over to his bedside cabinet, pulling out a strip of pills and popping one, swallowing it dry. The doctor had prescribed him valium years ago for a combination of depression and sleeplessness and he'd stocked up, using them to help him sleep when he needed it.

He thought of his girl as he fell over into sleep, her smile and her bright hair. Her face shifted just before he was gone, hair changing shade and smile turning a tad more feral as her father entered his mind to run riot through his dreams.

_iiiii_

Nel ran in front of her father, Grimmjow just waiting for his klutz of a daughter to fall on her knees in her white suit. He followed her into the dojo, running up the stairs behind her. He usually saw Ichigo in the car park but today he guessed they'd been earlier and would beat him in. Grimmjow could feel the excitement in his blood at just seeing the man close up again; nearly three weeks had passed since their trip to the café.

Sure enough, Ichigo was at the front of the class, packing things into his rucksack as he spoke to Sensei Urahara. Grimmjow could read the older man's expression and knew he was pissed. The jovial man was difficult to rile so he wondered what was going on. Ichigo straightened, wincing visibly as he slid the rucksack onto his shoulder, removing it quickly.

Grimmjow levelled with them just as Ichigo started to speak again.

"Just leave it Kisuke. I'm fine."

"Clearly, how about we have a spar then, I'm sure the senior class would love a show. You usually cream me; think you could take me on right now?" The fifth Dan black belt raised a blond eyebrow at his ex-student.

Ichigo's shoulders drooped, face showing his weariness. "You know I can't. I'll see you later Sensei." Ichigo turned, his face falling further as he realised who had been listening in. Nel had given her superiors the courtesy of not butting in when they were talking but when it became clear they'd finished, the girl threw herself into her daddy's arms, thinking, as always, that the man would catch her. Her weight put his toiling body out of balance and sent him to the floor, the double weight landing on his backside. His eyes filled instantly, Ichigo grinding his jaw to keep it closed but his face was showing he wasn't alright.

"Daddy, did I hurt you, I'm so sorry Daddy. Are you alright?" Nel got off the man, kneeling between his splayed legs.

Grimmjow saw the smaller man struggling to get up, his face too pale and he stepped up, gripping Ichigo's upper arm and pulling him to his feet, feeling his too skinny arm and thinking it was too damn easy to lift the grown man. Grimmjow had lifted his daughter recently, she weighed more than Ichigo. "Come on, I'll take you home. Nel, calm down." Grimmjow kept hold of the man's arm, leading him out of the room and away from all the prying eyes. Ichigo walked with him until they got out of the door when he stopped, pulling his arm to get it released. Grimmjow slackened his grip a bit, looking down at the other in concern. "You alright?"

"I've got a burn on my ass from a radiator, hurt like a bitch landing on it. Thanks for helping me up. I'll see you later." Ichigo turned and started to head away.

"Wait, how the hell did you burn your ass? And I said I'd take you home. You're clearly hurting. I get it that you're still pissed at me but don't be so damn stupid as to not take my help." Grimmjow reached out to take the man's arm again but froze as the other flinched, nearly falling again as he shrunk away from the hand coming towards him. "You want to explain that too?" Grimmjow finished his movement, taking the arm before leading the man out to his car, Ichigo hissing quietly as his weight settled on his ass.

Grimmjow turned to his ex, seeing the man just stating out of the windscreen clearly not wanting to communicate. "I don't know where you live now babe. You need to talk to me."

"Don't call me that." Ichigo's gaze dropped.

Grimmjow frowned at the quiet statement. Clearly their relationship was even worse than he'd thought. "Sorry, Ichigo."

"Are you happy? Do you have someone?"

Grimmjow frowned deeper, not knowing where the statement came from. "Just my girl, she's the only thing special in my life since we split. Are you happy?"

Ichigo looked down at his hands clasped in his lap, running his thumbs over each other. He shook his head, not looking at the man but answering honestly. Grimmjow lifted a hand, laying it on Ichigo's shoulder, ignoring the flinch as he settled it.

"What can I do? How can I help?"

Ichigo looked up at the other man, sadness written on his face. "Nothing, you can't help. I shouldn't even be in this car with you. If I wasn't so bloody sore I would've walked home. I live round from the tyre place at the back of our old house. Just head there."

Grimmjow started the engine, driving the man home in silence, Ichigo getting out of the car without saying anything. Grimmjow didn't want to leave it like that so he joined the man on the path, Ichigo turning as he heard the car door slam.

"Grimm, just go home. I need to get back."

"So I can't call you babe but you get to call me Grimm? And you get to ask if I'm happy but when you tell me you're not, I don't get to ask why not."

Ichigo shook his head, turning to leave when Grimmjow pulled him back, holding him against his chest, arms around Ichigo's front.

"Don't run away from me. That's usually my job." Grimmjow grinned as he felt the other chuckle. "Talk to me Ichi, please."

Ichigo turned to face him, Grimmjow's arms still around him and he reached up and held the thick biceps. "What do you want me to say?"

"Do you still love me?"

Ichigo's face paled, his hands clenching tightly round the firm muscles before he shoved the man away from him, flat palms on the wide chest pushing with all his strength and making the other man stumble backwards. "Stay away from me. Don't talk to me, don't look at me and don't ask me stupid questions that are none of your business. We're not friends, I will maintain a friendly appearance for Nel's sake but she's old enough to be able to see me without your involvement. Don't come back here and expect me just to throw myself at you. A lot has changed and you didn't keep in touch enough to know about any of it."

Ichigo turned, trotting away towards his building without letting Grimmjow speak. The taller man wasn't one to ever back down even if the shove had taken him by surprise for a moment. "Oi, don't think I didn't notice that you didn't answer the question." His voice was loud enough to carry to the man and Grimmjow cracked a grin as his ex froze, glancing back before running off again.

The kid still had feelings for him. Nobody stayed pissed that long at someone they didn't care about; he was just stressed about his situation, and quite rightly too. Grimmjow saw him cross the road further up and turn the corner onto another block. Ichigo clearly had him drop him some distance from his house so Grimmjow wouldn't know where he lived. The blue haired man knew he'd find out some way or another.

_iiiiiiii_

Ichigo turned up on Grimmjow's door step on Friday evening clutching a big box with a box on top, nervously jumping from foot to foot as he waited for the door to be answered. He'd been invited for the meal that night but he was only coming round to see the girl, hoping to get some alone time before letting the other two go out.

As expected, the girl's father opened the door, a frown on his face until he spotted the large wrapped present in Ichigo's arms. Grimmjow opened the door, standing in the frame as he looked his ex over. Ichigo was looking a bit exasperated at him but otherwise he just looked as gorgeous as always, high cheekbones and a defined jaw, softer than his own razor sharp facial bones.

"Hey."

Ichigo just nodded, holding the present up and gesturing towards the inside of the house. Grimmjow stepped back motioning with a flourish for the man to come inside.

Nel met them in the hallway, throwing herself at her daddy as per the morn but Ichigo could tell she was holding back, worried she'd hurt him again. "Hi Daddy, how are you?"

Ichigo's face lit up, a rare full smile curving his lips as he squeezed her a little harder, glad just to hold her. He missed Grimmjow's face softening as he watched the pair, wishing the other would look at him like that the way he used to. Nel broke the embrace, a massive grin on her face as she glanced from the box in her daddy's hand back to his face. He rolled his eyes, holding the box out. "Happy Birthday love." He handed the box over, pressing a kiss to her forehead as she gave the box a shake.

It didn't take the teenage girl long to rip the parcel open, a squeal leaving her lips as she spotted the brand. She'd been complaining that her straighteners had been playing up, shorting out so that the heat didn't ever stay on for the whole length of her hair. The black box gleamed with the embossed GHD logo and when the girl flipped the lid up, the cerulean blue satin liner stood out. Inside was a moulded insert coated in the sating holding the straighteners, two brushes and three bottles that Ichigo had no idea what was in them. Clearly the birthday girl recognised them as she was pulling them out, reading the back before pulling out the next. She juggled her arm loads to give her daddy another hug before sitting on the floor cross-legged, twittering on about her new toy to the men.

Ichigo stood with his hands in his khaki combat trousers, grinning down at the girl as she pulled the ceramic tool out of the case. Grimmjow stood leaning against the living room door frame with his arms crossed along his chest, grinning at the scene in front of him. His relationship was rocky with the other man but just watching him with the girl made him happy.

"Dad do I have time to use them before we go out?" The girl was clutching them to her chest as she looked at the tall man.

Grimmjow nodded, grin widening as she squealed, standing up before running out of the room with her present in her arms. Grimmjow gestured for the other man to take a seat on one of the couches and Ichigo sat, looking uncomfortable as he traced the room with his eyes, smiling when he saw the collection of school pictures on the mantel piece.

"Can't believe how fast she's grown up and how gorgeous she is." Grimmjow had wandered over to the pictures, picking up a couple before bringing them over to the man on the couch, sitting next to him but not too close.

Ichigo shuffled closer to the arm of the couch but looked at the photos in the other's hands. One was clearly taken not long after the pair left town and the other was a few years later, Nel looking a bit older but not as mature as she did now. Ichigo's eyes were riveted on the girl's face, one hand reaching out to touch it before he stopped himself, dropping his hands between his thighs. Grimmjow passed the pictures to him, Ichigo taking them on instinct, glancing between them as he picked up each change over the years.

When it became clear that Ichigo wasn't going to speak, Grimmjow pointed to the younger of the two pictures. "This was her just after she turned nine, she didn't really like the school she went to but we moved within the year and the next one she like alright. That was her at twelve; she'd just taken a massive growth spurt and was all elbows and knees, falling over her own feet at times. I knew she was going to be tall but I didn't realise how quickly it would come. The growing pains in her legs would get her really upset and some of the boys picked on her when she got taller than them. She didn't take any shit though, she reminded me of you so much at that point. She didn't back down to anyone, including me." Grimmjow let out an audible sigh. "I don't think she's ever forgiven me from taking her away from you. I thought a few times over the years that I should have left her with you; that she loved you more but it hurt too much to lose you both."

Ichigo's voice was quiet, emotion thick within it. "She loves you and you have done so well with her. It might have hurt you to think about losing both, I had to live it. Look, I only came round so she could have her present on her birthday; I missed so many I couldn't let it happen even if I can't see you. I need to get home, I'm just finished work."

"I know you said I'm not allowed to ask you questions, but I need to ask, you don't have to answer but please just listen." Grimmjow cleared his throat; glad Ichigo hadn't stood up and stormed out. The other man turned on the seat to face him more, brushing their knees together and not pulling them away. "What happened? What happened to you, ending up with a partner that doesn't make you happy?"

Ichigo shook his head, turning his body away again, Grimmjow instantly missing the warm press of leg against his. "It's complicated. I met Sousuke through my dad and he asked me out. We were good, he was lovely and he helped me when I needed it. It wasn't the same as us, he was never you but he was there. Things are different now, I know you know something or you wouldn't be asking these questions. If I asked you to leave it alone would you? I can't tell you everything but I'd really like us to not fight anymore."

"I can't promise, if what I've heard is true then I am not happy but I'll do my best to butt out if that is what you want."

"I take it Renji has been whispering in your ear. I don't even know what to do anymore. Sousuke found Nel's text and wants to meet her, says he wants to be a part of her life if she's a part of mine."

"Fine, have her round. I'll bring her and take her home. Maybe just knowing I'm around might change his attitude." Grimmjow reached out and traced a hand down his ex love's face, knowing he was crossing the boundary. "I'll play nice."

Grimmjow had no intention of playing nice but he had to find out what the guy had on Ichigo so he could get the other away from him. Even if he didn't get Ichigo back he would be damned if he didn't help him. He ran out on the kid years ago, he wasn't abandoning him again.

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey folks, two chapters in one day. The Edinburgh Marathon was on today and it was going past my street so was stuck in all day. Did go for a wee walk with the dog to see the runners, Batman was running, but for the most part spent the day on the story!

Excellent use of time!

Phoe  
xxxx

Chapter 6

Nel was upset when Ichigo didn't join them for dinner and her tear filled eyes haunted the man on his walk home, the sky darkening and eventually opening as it reflected his mood. The first drops darkening his grey hoodie were easy to ignore but by the time he arrived home he was soaked to the skin, his too long hair plastered to his face. He nodded to the door man as he sloshed into the lobby of Sousuke's building, a puddle forming at his feet as he stood waiting for the elevator. He grimaced as his converse trainers squished out water as he walked, another puddle forming on the pristine lift floor.

Sousuke looked up as Ichigo entered the room, a smirk forming as he took in Ichigo's appearance. "I take it the rain came on? You're late anyway."

"Yeah, look tonight's Nel's birthday. I did what you asked; I didn't go out with her. Can I just get a break for being a little late?" Ichigo sighed as he stripped off his sodden jumper, his wet bag hitting the ground beside him, he was glad it was waterproof.

Sousuke's eyebrows went up; he wasn't used to Ichigo ever speaking back to him. "I can see you are upset about this, let's see what I can do to make it better. You go and take a shower love, I'll sort dinner."

Ichigo hesitated for a moment. He had been expecting retaliation for his rude comment but being sent for a shower wasn't any sort of punishment. Unless the man was planning a similar attack in the shower room. Ichigo dumped the rest of his sodden clothes in the wash hand basin to take care of once he'd warmed up and he bent down to turn the towel heater off. The burn on his shoulder had disappeared mostly but the one on his ass had left a line that looked like it was going to scar. The position was a bad one as his underwear and trousers constantly subbed on it and whenever he sat down it stretched the healing skin. It was just another of many marks on his once clear skin.

His shower was nice, the warmth seeping into his cold bones and he stepped out into the steaming room, finding his wet clothes gone and his sleep trousers folded on the closed toilet lid. After drying and pulling them on he headed back in to the living area, finding Sousuke at the washing machine, frowning at the back of the liquid powder bottle. Ichigo chuckled at the man's lack of domesticity, kneeling down with a small wince and taking the bottle and the little measuring cup off him. "Thank you Sousuke, you didn't have to."

"It's been a while since I've put a load through hasn't it. Well at least I tried. Dinner will be here in about half an hour. I ordered Italian from that place you liked? Got a couple of starters and a big pizza coming for us to share. Then we can lie on the couch and watch that film you picked up a couple of weeks ago and I'll take care of you for change." He ran his hand down Ichigo's face, not noticing the automatic flinch his touch always brought. Ichigo relaxed after a moment, his urge for touch calming his reluctance for the man touching him.

The evening was very relaxing for Ichigo, Sousuke tending to his every need. The meal was everything Ichigo would dream of, stuffed peppers and Italian meatballs as starters as well as a large meaty pizza, thinly covered in cheese because that's the way Ichigo liked it and Sousuke had held him on the sofa as they'd watched a sci-fi flick Ichigo had wanted to see for ages and he'd picked up when shopping one day as a treat but he'd not managed to see yet. Ichigo held the arms around him, feeling a trace of happiness leak into his system.

"Ichigo, we're having a guest for dinner tomorrow night, I meant to tell you earlier. Will you be able to make something nice? I do apologise for the short notice."

Ichigo thought for a minute before answering. "Yeah, it's no problem. I'll head to the store in the morning. Anything in particular you fancy, I don't mind going all out if it's someone important."

"Oh they're fairly important. Can't wait to meet her."

Ichigo face drained of colour as he realised who was coming the next night.

_iiiiiii_

Grimmjow groaned as he rolled over, regretting his agreement to stay up with the younger girl the night before. Nel had suggested they stay up and have a movie night after getting home from their meal. After seeing how upset the girl got when Ichigo had to leave, Grimmjow was about ready to agree to anything to just see her smile on her birthday.

She'd come down the stairs, her usually wavy green hair poker straight and falling around her body like silk. She'd put in her new dress, a dark green shade that complimented her hair and clung to her curvy body in a way that Grimmjow almost disapproved of. If he wasn't taking her out himself, she would be getting made to change. Ichigo had complimented her highly, making her smile but it quickly went sour when Ichigo made his apologies. She'd try to be mature about it but she'd eventually devolved into tears, hugging her daddy as he left, Ichigo full of apologies and wiping her tears.

So they'd played her daft singing game for a while after the meal before having a horror flick marathon until three in the morning. She'd hid behind his shoulder most of the night, peeking over before burying herself behind him more, Grimmjow patting her leg as he grinned at the nonsense she'd picked. He'd eventually had to about carry her to bed, tucking her in like she was still his little girl before heading to his own. Ichigo had always hated horror films as well, hiding behind him when Grimmjow had put them on. It was one of the reasons Grimmjow chose them, loving the feel of the smaller man pressing to hard into him. He tended to take advantage afterwards, exhausting the other out so he didn't have nightmares about the movies. Well that's the spin Grimmjow put on it anyway.

Lying in bed alone with thoughts like that always ended the same way, his cock making tepees in the covers. He reached down, stroking himself as he started to build his thirty plus Ichigo in his mind. He'd missed the big birthday of the man but he imagined Ichigo had kept up his training after all the years so his body would still be hard. He did look a bit punier, not taking care of himself but that toned stomach would be taut, his little half and half belly button waiting to be abused. Grimmjow had loved the squirm the kid had made when he tongued it or licked the cum out of it afterwards. Ichigo had called him weird but it was just another part of the body he adored. And those legs, miles long considering all the height the boy was and they wrapped so nicely around his waist. Grimmjow imagined being able to throw the kid around more, able to hold him up longer due to his increase in strength as well as Ichigo's weight loss. He'd work on the weight loss thing as soon as he got the smaller man away from that dick but he'd definitely take advantage for a while; he imagined holding the kid up by the hips, pressing him to the wall as he thrust in, Ichigo unable to do anything but cling to him as he screamed. And he did love to scream. Grimmjow groaned as he felt the pre cum leak out of his dick, making the ride smoother. Thrusting up into his hand he set a pace that would bring him to an end quickly, his mind replacing his hand with the hot young man of his dreams. Ichigo riding him, bouncing on him as he jerked himself off was the image that got Grimmjow over, his essence pumping over his stomach, a groan leaving his lips at his completion. He stroked himself a couple more times just to finish himself off completely before he reached for the wipes in his top drawer. His dreams all centred round the other man and the various things he wanted to do with him.

It might have been a night full of good dreams but it felt all to short the next day when his alarm woke him up, his schedule unchanged even with his late night. Saturday morning was his time in the gym, Nel coming along to use the pool but he was sorely tempted to sleep in. A knock to his door told him his daughter wasn't suffering from her lack of sleep like he was and after he half grunted for her to come in, scowling at the bright and happy expression on her face.

"Come on Dad, we need to get back from the gym early so I can start getting ready to go to Daddy's!" Her volume was too much for the man who had indulged in a few beers with the movies. Not a full blown hang over but fairly close.

It also reminded him of the text she got during the meal, Grimmjow scowling at her bringing her phone out while eating. When she'd said it was Ichigo texting he'd stopped complaining and asked what he'd said.

**- Hello Nel. I am very sorry I could not come out for your birthday this evening. Would you like to come around to my home tomorrow evening and have dinner with myself and my partner Sousuke? I would very much like you to come.**

Grimmjow frowned at the formal phrasing and had a few suspicions but the girl wanted to go so he said she could, not telling her that he'd be joining them as well. As if he'd allow his daughter to stay in a house with a known abuser. He'd just keep that little fact to himself until they arrived and he just refused to leave.

Grimmjow groaned like the old man he felt he was before throwing the girl out of his room so he could get ready, pulling his gym bag out and throwing his training gear straight on his body, taking jeans and a hoodie with him to change into after his shower.

They were at the gym for two and a half hours, Grimmjow having a fierce training regime that involved cardio work with the machines before free weight training and machine weight training afterwards. He always took a trip to the sauna after to ease his muscles before finishing with eighty laps of the twenty five metre pool. He went to the gym twice after work during the week but he really punished himself on a Saturday.

He sat in the shallow end of the pool getting his breath back as Nel got out, the girl taking forever in the shower to properly wash and condition her long hair and Grimmjow felt there was little point in him hanging about waiting for her when he could let the water relax him a while longer. He spotted a woman giving him the eye, younger than him with a rocking body and an animal print swimsuit. He smiled casually in her direction before looking over at his daughter, seeing her reach for the conditioner bottle. That was his signal to start to get out and he stood up, the water sloshing around his hips as he headed to the ladder. His path took him right past the leopard print lady and she winked at him, Grimmjow nodding to be polite but he didn't stop, wandering to his daughter and grabbing the body wash from the floor next to her. A quick wash of his body and his hair took less time than the girl running the conditioner through her hair and he stood under the spray, letting the water push his hair into his eyes, making faces at his daughter. Nel just rolled her eyes at him before leaning her head back to rinse her long hair. Grimmjow had suggested a swim cap to avoid this rigmarole at the pool but Nel had looked at him in horror at her wearing something so dorky. She'd also wanted a two piece suit but he insisted on a sporty one piece with support for her chest since she was here to exercise, not get a tan. Plus it covered her up more.

Since she'd developed a woman's body they'd had issues discussing what it meant, the girl needing bras and tampons; two things Grimmjow knew nothing about. Ichigo would have quite happily taken the girl into a ladies' lingerie store and got someone to help him and probably would have been able to work out the difference in the feminine hygiene products but it was all double Dutch to him and he'd spent hours on the internet looking at single dad sites for help. They still had issues when something new cropped up as the girl matured and were currently involved in a silent battle over what makes an appropriate outfit. Grimmjow wondered if he could seek Ichigo's help in this, maybe if he disapproved the girl would listen.

It wasn't that Ichigo was more feminine than him, he certainly wasn't a girly man but he had more empathy than anyone Grimmjow had ever met and always helped those he could. It got him in trouble at times and probably got him into his current situation.

They got ready to head out at about half past four, their invite was for five and Nel took over an hour to get herself ready, using her new straighteners again and doing her makeup. One of the conversation topics the night before had been 'the new partner'. Nel was confused as her daddy had never mentioned a new man in his life and she'd envisioned her dad getting back together with him. Grimmjow had kept the negative rumours out of his explanation but had let on that her daddy wasn't one hundred percent happy and that the new man was to blame. He didn't want to poison the girl against Aizen but he also wanted her on her toes for that evening.

She'd gone simple with black skinny jeans and a white blouse tucked in finished off with high black heels. He'd dressed well in his black shirt that clung to his body as well as dark grey trousers that fitted him well. Nel raised her eyebrow at the outfit, Grimmjow didn't get dressed up often and as far as the girl knew he wasn't invited to the dinner.

Grimmjow had driven to the address given in the text and was surprised at how far it was from where he'd dropped Ichigo that night they'd fought. He parked in the building's garage in the visitors' spaces before taking the elevator to the top floor as directed by the door man. Grimmjow was impressed with the building; obviously this guy had serious money to stay in a place like this. The door opened to a small white hallway with two doors on them, Grimmjow pressing the bell for the one marked PH 1. The door opened to reveal Ichigo, his body mostly covered with a navy apron but he'd clearly dressed nice as well, black trousers tighter than anything Grimmjow had seen since he'd returned as well as a bright blue shirt. Grimmjow was conceited enough to notice the shirt was pretty much the same colour as his hair and wondered if the man had picked it for that reason. Ichigo opened his arms and the girl flew into them, having to bend a little due to her high heels but Ichigo just smirking at them, offering her his arm to bring her into the house. He looked back at Grimmjow and his eyes widened as he realised the other man had entered also, clearly expecting Grimmjow to have left once the girl was in. "Hey Grimmjow. I'll get Nel to ring you once we're all done. Your dressed nice, do you have plans as well."

"Nah, thought I'd just crash your party. Nice digs Ichigo, going to give us the tour; I bet the view is amazing." Grimmjow walked over to the large corner window, looking around the city he'd left years ago and tracing the landmarks he could see.

Ichigo looked up at Nel who shrugged before she bent down and pecked Ichigo on the cheek, holding out a wrapped bottle. "I didn't invite him. Here, I, I guess we brought you this."

Ichigo pulled the tissue paper off the bottle, smiling as he saw his one preference for wine, rose coloured moscato. "Thanks, this is great. I'll go and put it in the fridge."

"Ichigo, aren't you going to introduce me?" The voice from the other side of the room drew all three faces round, Sousuke standing in the door way to the bedrooms. Grimmjow frowned slightly, taking in the man and finding him almost disappointing. He was tall, not quite Grimmjow's height but it would be close but he was thin and undeveloped. How Ichigo, the third Dan black belt let himself get thrown about by this twig he didn't know but that was what he was there to find out. Grimmjow decided to introduce himself.

"Hello, I'm Grimmjow Jaeggerjaques." He held out his large hand, taking the offered one and shaking it, biting back the urge to squeeze.

"Yes, I had assumed. I am Sousuke Aizen, Ichigo's lover. I'm glad you could join us." The last part was openly insincere. "This must be little Neliel. Not so little as I was led to believe. Hello my dear." He held out his hand, smirking as the girl hesitated before holding out her own, Nel making sure to minimise contact by snatching her hand back quickly. "Dinner isn't quite ready is it Ichi so why don't we sit down and get to know each other. Ichigo why don't you sort out drinks."

Ichigo nodded dumbly, taking himself into the kitchen to pull out wine glasses, his heart racing. Nel followed him, pressing herself close to him. "You alright my girl?" He turned to her and ran his hands down her arms soothingly.

"I don't like him Daddy."

Ichigo smiled sadly, rubbing once more before lifting the bottle of wine he'd opened a while ago to breathe, pouring three glasses. "What would you like to drink? I got in some pink lemonade for you or I could make you a hot chocolate. Or orange juice, water or milk."

"Pink lemonade please Daddy. Do you love him?"

"Nel, please don't." He stroked her face before heading through with two of the glasses, Nel carrying the other two. Ichigo handed the other two men a glass each before taking the third from the girl, sitting on the single seat opposite the big corner sofa. Grimmjow was sitting at one end of the big sofa and Sousuke was at the other, both just looking at the other man, not saying much but their body language was hostile.

Grimmjow accepted the wine with a raised eyebrow, red wine wasn't really his thing and unless Ichigo had a tongue transplant, it wasn't his either. "Eh, any chance of a beer instead? Red wine is kind of wasted on me."

"Yes, it needs a refined palate to appreciate it. Lots of things are wasted on the uneducated. And no, we don't keep beer in the house."

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow at the other's attempt to rile him, taking a sip out of the glass. It wasn't bad but he'd slit his own throat before admitting it. Ichigo was staring at the ground about half way between his chair and the sofa, clearly at a loss as to what to say. "So, are you going to tell us how you met? I bet it's a good story." Grimmjow smirked at Ichigo when he looked up, face incredulous at his question.

"Hmm, I'm surprised he hasn't told you. I met him at a charity evening at the hospital and just had to have him the moment I saw him. He is such an exquisite specimen. Why anyone would let him go is a wonder to me." Sousuke took another sip, looking at the colour of his wine as he swallowed.

"Yeah well he can be hell to live with. You work for the hospital don't you, clearly doing quite well from the looks of things."

"Yes, doing very well, we are very comfortable."

The double meaning conversation went on and one and eventually Ichigo made an excuse of checking the meal just to get him out of the room, the hostility getting too much for him. He knew it was going to be a disaster as soon as the big man had walked in but he hoped he could suspend any true nastiness till the pair had left for the night. He felt this was going to end badly.

He served up, taking a fairly small portion to make the curry spread out between the four of them. He'd made a quite a lot of naan bread thankfully and had made the rice to order so there should be enough to go around. He laid the table, Nel joining him as he worked and helped him with the silverware as he folded the napkins simply. He smiled over at her every now and then and she stuck her tongue out. He called the other men to the table before he served the food, the pair walking over and taking seats at opposite ends of the table. Nel took the seat furthest away from the kitchen as directed, leaving the closer one for the man serving. Ichigo placed the basket of sliced bread in the centre of the table first, some compliments coming from the men, each still with a laced meaning. Sousuke was going out of his way to dictate his ownership of Ichigo, something that was just humiliating the man more. The rice server was placed down next, steam escaping from the spoon gap on the lid. Ichigo came out with two large bowls next, placing the first in front of Nel with a small smile. "Ladies first." She grinned back at him, moving her bowl into the centre of her placemat automatically, yanking her hand away when she felt the heat on the plate. The other bowl went in front of Sousuke as would be expected as master of the house. Ichigo disappeared again, leaving the table in silence, Nel stirring her curry about the bottom of the bowl with her fork as they waited. Ichigo appeared with the other two bowls, leaning round Grimmjow to place his from the right with his right hand, realising too late he'd picked up the bowls with the wrong hand. It meant he had to lean quite close to Grimmjow to put it down and Grimmjow reacted with years of habit filling his mind.

Ichigo would always serve him as if he was hugging him, Grimmjow pressing a kiss to the other's cheek in affection as he took in what the smaller man had cooked for him. His muscles reacted without him thinking, him pressing his lips against Ichigo's soft cheek as he looked down at the tasty meal in front of him. He lifted his napkin, still not aware he'd done anything wrong until he heard the shatter of glass, Sousuke's glass having slipped from his fingers.

Ichigo stumbled backwards, hand to his burning cheek as he tried to keep his own dinner plate from having the same fate as the wine glass. He dared a glance up at Sousuke's face, seeing the fury written all over it that usually ends in pain and blood for him. When the raging man stood, Ichigo dumped his bowl on the table, slopping some of the bright orange sauce on the linen as he rushed up to the man, pressing his hands on Sousuke's chest.

Grimmjow stood on reaction, gesturing for Nel to stay in her seat.

"Please, it didn't mean anything. Please Sousuke just calm down, sit and let's eat."

"We will be talking about this later." Sousuke's gaze didn't change, shoving the smaller male away from him before taking his seat again. Ichigo was trembling slightly as he sat down, lifting his bowl onto his placemat and moving his napkin onto his knee.

Grimmjow ate the meal, it was delicious just like all of Ichigo's cooking but it was hard to enjoy it with the one responsible unable to lift his face. Grimmjow had noticed Ichigo's small portion and that the man was barely touching it, moving it around more with his fork. Nel was silent, looking around at the three men at the table as she couldn't quite work out what had happened. He father gestured for her to eat up, Grimmjow wanting to get her away from the environment he'd created. He knew he'd been a stupid ass but he couldn't undo it. He was going to try and get his ex to come with them, not happy to leave the other in danger.

They forwent dessert, Ichigo offering but Sousuke cutting him off saying the meal had been enough, the still furious man getting up from the table.

"Thank you for coming this evening Nel, I'd love to have you round again. I will wish you a goodnight now as I have some work to attend to. Mr Jaeggerjaques, safe journey home." His voice was oily, Grimmjow feeling the small hairs on the back of his neck rise and Ichigo shuffled into the kitchen with the plates, Sousuke lifting the bread basket and following him.

Grimmjow pulled Nel up, leading her to the living area to lift their jackets from the rack by the door. He waited for Ichigo to show again, the man taking longer than necessary to drop a couple of plates but eventually the pair appeared out of the kitchen door, Aizen walking the other way towards the bedrooms and Ichigo heading their way, rubbing his upper arm with the opposite hand.

Nel threw herself at him, holding him tight before pressing a kiss to his cheek. "I'll see you on Monday at karate?"

Ichigo nodded, running his hand down her face before pressing a kiss to her forehead. When she released him Grimmjow pulled him over, bending close, having to grab the other man as he tried to lean away.

"Come with us, I don't want to leave you here tonight." Grimmjow whispered into his ear, holding his upper arm in a loose grip.

Ichigo still winced as the taller man held his newest bruise. Sousuke had gripped his upper arm so tightly it had instantly bloomed into a colourful bruise that was thankfully hidden by the shirt. He tried to pull away from the other man, when he wasn't released he just pulled the man away from the girl. "I can't leave, and it's your doing anyway. Look I'll be fine, just get away. I'll see you on Monday probably."

"Text Nel later. Say anything but send something. If I don't hear that she's got something by the time I'm going to bed I'm coming back round, nothing you can do to stop me. If you are alright enough to do that then I'll leave it. Understand?"

Ichigo nodded, rubbing his arm when Grimmjow released it. He closed the door after the other quietly, trying to prolong the quiet in the house before Sousuke had his say. No matter that Grimmjow had kissed him, it'll still be his fault somehow. He hadn't taken two steps from the front door before Sousuke was out of the bedroom, standing with his arms crossed, the fury he'd been in only magnified over the short time he'd been away.

Ichigo turned to him, arms wrapped around his too thin frame as he walked up to the other, submitting to his fate.

_iiiiiiii_

Grimmjow looked at the clock one more time, knowing this was the end of the time he could give and the end of his patience. It had just passed midnight and Nel's phone was still silent, lying on the arm of the sofa next to him. He stood up, lifting the phone and scrolling through the contacts, finding Daddy easily enough. He sent the number to his own phone before heading to the girl's bedroom.

"Nel, can you wake up for a minute." Grimmjow shook her shoulder gently; the girl opened sleepy eyes and frowning up at him. "I need to go out but I'll lock the door. I'll be home soon I just need to take care of something. You phone is on the nightstand. Do not open the door to anyone but me alright?" The girl nodded, squishing her pillow more under her as she drifted back off, Grimmjow leaving her to sleep and closing her door. He threw his shoes on and picked up his keys, making sure he had his phone in his pocket.

When he was two steps from the door he heard a quiet knock and he froze, thinking who it could be at this time of the night. He opened the door slightly, looking out but throwing the door wide when he saw the quaking figure of his ex standing on the door step, in his socks and without a jacket. Ichigo was holding his left arm in his right and was literally struggling to stand up, his right arm dropping the left as it shot out to grab the door frame to support him.

"Grimm," Ichigo didn't get to finish his statement, the bigger man grabbing him and dragging him inside, enclosing him in the long arms and holding him gently. Ichigo clung to Grimmjow's black shirt with his good arm, the left still hanging there as he buried his face in the familiar chest. "I'm sorry; I didn't have anywhere else to go."

Grimmjow pushed him back a moment, taking in the other's appearance and the glistening, tear-filled eyes. A quick glance told him the boy was more damaged than he'd initially thought and he led him into the living room, gesturing for him to sit down. Ichigo complied with a gasp as his ass hit the couch drawing an instant frown to Grimmjow's face.

"So am I allowed to ask questions now?"

**Please review! 5000 words in an afternoon!**


	7. Chapter 7

Warning: Plot twist might cause whiplash.

I luv reviewers!

(Oh and be nice to Grimmy, he's a bit of a jerk at the start of this.)

Chapter 7

"Nothing happened really; we argued and had a fight, nothing really major. I just had to get away for a bit."

"So if I go round to your house that asshole is in the same sort of condition? Is that arm broken or dislocated? And your cheek, that looks sore. Anything else that I can't see?"

Ichigo just shrugged, looking at the floor as he rubbed gently at his sore arm. He knew it was dislocated and he could take care of it himself but he'd just been too raw to do it yet. He knew it had been a mistake to come here, Grimmjow wasn't going to give him the quiet haven he needed.

Grimmjow was fuming, doing his best to contain it but the kid was making it very hard. "I need an answer Ichigo; did you give as good as you got or did you just lie there and take it? Cause I'm having difficulty seeing how a third Dan can get his ass handed to him."

Ichigo sank into himself more, his already small body shrinking on the sofa as he hunched his shoulders. "I'm sorry I came here. I'll just leave." Ichigo got up to go when Grimmjow stopped him, grabbing him by the upper arms, Ichigo crying out as his shoulder was jostled.

Grimmjow started pulling at his clothes, Ichigo fighting him all the way as best he could. Grimmjow managed to get the shirt open, ripping most of the buttons but saw the torso and the purple blotches on his side. He also clocked a couple of scars that hadn't been there seven years ago along with more bones than he was used to seeing. Ichigo kicked at him, turning and trying to get away. Grimmjow forced him to the table, pressing his front down as he ripped the trousers open, pushing them down with one hand as the other held the boy in place, Ichigo's struggles magnified as he was exposed.

"Please Grimmjow, you can't. Please don't do this. I'm sorry I came round here, please don't, not you." Ichigo was screaming, tears flowing down his cheeks as Grimmjow pulled his boxers down, pulling his cheeks apart to check him for damage, instantly knowing he'd been ripped before releasing the boy, pulling his underwear up and pulling the boy onto his knee, arms round him. Ichigo gasped for breath, clothes half off him as he clung to the man. Relief flooded his system as he realised he wasn't getting raped again and that the other man was just getting his questions answered in the only way he could. Ichigo couldn't relax even when the familiar smell surrounded him, the arms holding him securely but gently.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you. I would _never _touch you like that. God I am so sorry." Grimmjow started to rock the man, feeling the body in his arms start to sob. "What can I do? I'll take you to the hospital, we can call the police."

"No, no police. I'd rather not go to the hospital but I think I need to see someone. Can you just hold me for a bit? He's never done as much, never on purpose."

"So he hurts you 'by accident'?" Grimmjow scoffed at the thought.

"No, I mean like the time I fell down the stairs because I'd struggled with him."

"That's not an accident. He shouldn't have attacked you on the stairs." Grimmjow ran his hand through the soft hair on the other's head, memories of the past filling his mind even if the situation was horrible.

"He didn't attack me; he was trying to get me back to the bedroom to change. He didn't approve of what I was wearing."

Grimmjow scoffed again, thinking it was ridiculous for an adult to get pissy at another for their outfit. "Were you going out in a mini skirt and crop top?"

"No, I was going running in shorts and a tank top."

"I remember those shorts; you looked damn fine in them." Grimmjow sniggered at the weak punch sent his way. "You going to leave him?"

Ichigo sighed, making an attempt to get out of the other's lap but was held firmly. "I don't know Grimm. I wish it were simpler, that I could stay in your lap forever but I'm really feeling quite shit, think I better see a doctor." Ichigo used his good hand to push between his legs, bringing it back into view and grimacing at the blood on it.

"How often does he rape you? Because I am going to take each and every one out of his hide one day."

"He's just too rough, it's not rape." Ichigo managed to get off the other that time, going onto his knees before standing, wincing fiercely as he straightened.

"It's fucking rape." Grimmjow muttered under his breath as he stood up but the other man heard him fine. "Come on, I'll go and tell Nel I'll be away for a bit. You want anything before we go? A drink or something?"

Ichigo asked for some water, wincing as he swallowed which made Grimmjow lift his head, checking out the red marks around his neck. Grimmjow was still frowning as he left the living room, going to head up the stairs when he saw the figure on the top step, Nel hugging her knees with tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong with Daddy?"

Grimmjow groaned quietly before joining his daughter on the step, wrapping an arm around her. "He's hurt and I need to take him to the hospital to get him checked out. I don't know when I'll be home but if you don't want to go to school tomorrow then don't, send me a text and I'll call in for you. I'm not going to work. Please don't get upset when you see your daddy tomorrow, he's a bit bruised and sore but he'll be alright, we'll take care of him yeah?" He ruffled her pillow squashed hair and smiled as she nodded, turning and heading to her room. Grimmjow went back downstairs, seeing Ichigo standing in the ripped shirt and trousers, still no shoes on his feet. Grimmjow grabbed a pair of his lace ups from the shoe rack in the hall and bent down, holding them open for the man to slip his feet into before tying them tightly, Ichigo's feet being two sizes smaller than his own. Lifting his jacket, he grabbed his soft burgundy zip up hoodie, slinging it round Ichigo's shoulders before leading him to the door and into the car, shutting the door before going round to his own side and helping the man put on his belt.

The drive to the hospital was a short one and they parked in a space quite near the accident and emergency department entrance, Ichigo walking by himself but not very quickly. They went up to the reception desk together and stood, waiting for the girl behind the desk to turn to them, a kind smile on his face. She frowned in sympathy as she took in the injured man in front of her.

"Sir, what's wrong, how can I help?"

"I got jumped, they got me pretty badly and my arm is dislocated."

"Can I have your name please sir? I'll get the doctor to see to you quickly."

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

The girl took other details from him before gesturing for them to take a seat. The doctor took about twenty minutes to call them, Ichigo feeling worse and worse as he sat there aching. When he stood his legs wouldn't hold him and only Grimmjow's quick reactions stopped him planting the floor. Unfortunately Grimmjow grabbed his closest arm which happened to be the dislocated one and he howled, legs fully gone now and he fell forward, hanging from his injured arm. Grimmjow wrapped his other arm around him, releasing the sore arm before lifting the man up, Ichigo dazed with the pain and just lying there. The doctor was shocked at what had just happened and gestured for Grimmjow to follow him, ultimately leading them to a small cubicle with a curtain and a bed inside where Grimmjow laid Ichigo out, Ichigo turning onto his side instantly and curling up, leaving a red ass print from his blood saturated trousers.

"Mr Kurosaki, I need to talk to you and then examine you."

"Can't you see he's hurt? Go just do something to help him. He was attacked, raped and beaten up. Fix him." Grimmjow was angry and doing his best to control himself but that only went so far.

"I'll need to get a nurse to help me; did you witness the attack Mr?"

"Jaeggerjaques, and no. He turned up on my door step and I brought him here."

The doctor brought in a female nurse and the pair donned yellow plastic aprons and gloves before starting to examine Ichigo. They spoke to the man and Ichigo replied quietly, keeping his gaze down. Grimmjow stood in the corner with his arms across his chest, frown on his face as each injury was revealed.

Ichigo had to submit to a rape test for evidence to be collected even if he didn't want to alert the police. Grimmjow had been asked to wait outside as they did that due to him not being family but he didn't go far. They brought stirrups in and hitched Ichigo's legs up, exposing his injured entrance for tests and treatment.

Ichigo was sent away with painkillers, antibiotics for the inevitable infection and a sling for his relocated shoulder. He was also given a solution to put into a bath every evening to alleviate the pain in his rear. He still hadn't really spoken to Grimmjow since they'd left the other man's house and the ride home was similarly quiet, pulling up to Grimmjow's house just as the sun was rising. It was about half past five in the morning and Ichigo was so tired he felt like crying again. He seemed to be doing that a lot that day though so he stopped himself, allowing the man to lead him into the house. Three pills and Ichigo was tucked up in Grimmjow's bed in a pair of Grimmjow's pj trousers and out like a light, the bigger man sitting with him until it was clear he was asleep.

Grimmjow headed back down the stairs to make himself a coffee, not wanting to go to bed before he had to call into work and school. He'd have to figure out where Ichigo worked so he could call into them. He'd not found the man's phone in his clothes meaning he'd probably left it back in Aizen's flat and there'd be no way to get it. Hopefully Grimmjow could get hold of Renji or Ichigo's dad and they'd know where he was working.

The coffee helped but didn't work miracles and he was feeling three grades of awful when half seven rolled around. He went up-stairs, checking in on his daughter first and finding her bed empty. There was no sound from the main bathroom either which made him frown. A look in his own bedroom answered his problems however, the girl curled up on the end of his bed, one arm outstretched to lie on her daddy's ankle as they slept together. Grimmjow rolled his eyes, going over and shaking the girl gently.

"Hey baby, you wanting to go to school today?" Grimmjow spoke quietly, pushing the hair out of her face as he stroked her. She shook her head, stretching a bit before getting comfortable again. "If you're sleeping here can I crash in your bed? I'm buggered." She nodded this time before closing her eyes, a small sigh escaping her lips. Grimmjow stood and went over to the man, pressing the back of his hand to his face, feeling the slight flush. Ichigo stirred slightly at his touch, wincing as he tried to move. "It's ok, I'm just checking on you. Do you have your work number and I'll call them for you? I'm calling in sick for me and Nel too."

"I can't call in again, I need to get up." Ichigo tried to sit but froze half way, eyes screwed shut in pain.

"Yeah, ok now can I have the number?"

Ichigo rattled it off, repeating it when the man had his phone ready before lying back. Grimmjow said he'd pop back in before he went for a nap, leaving the pair to snooze.

He waited till eight to call the three places, Nel's school being the first and easiest. He got through to his work, his receptionist answering and he said he was having to take a personal day because his daughter was sick; again not that difficult and Mila Rose said she'd cancel his appointments and set up a reply message for his email. He did say anything important can come through to his cell phone if needed.

It was Ichigo's work that was the hardest; he wasn't his lover or his dad and didn't have much business calling in sick for him. He asked for Mr Kuchiki, as Ichigo had ordered and had to wait a few seconds as he was transferred.

"Hello, I'm calling in sick for Ichigo Kurosaki. He won't be in work this week at all due to an injury."

_"Who is this and why is Ichigo not calling me himself? What has happened this time?"_ The voice on the other end was firm and clearly pissed.

"This is Grimmjow Jaeggerjaques; I'm a friend of Ichigo's. And he's not calling you because we were at the hospital until five this morning getting his arm put back into the socket. He was attacked last night."

_"Jaeggerjaques, as in Ichigo's ex-boyfriend? Did he 'fall down the stairs' again? Or walk into a door? What rubbish has he made up to cover this one up?"_

"He's maintaining he got jumped. I take it you are aware about what is going on?" Grimmjow was pissed, another person in Ichigo's life knowing that he was getting hurt and not doing a damn thing about it.

"_I take it you do not remember me, I am Rukia's brother and I have known Ichigo longer than he had worked for me. And yes, I am aware that he does not have a stable home life. Please give him my wishes for him to have a swift recovery and not to rush back until he is ready. Was it bad Jaeggerjaques?"_

"The worst, he turned up on my door step bleeding from everywhere. I'll tell him and I will keep you informed if he needs more than a week off alright."

They parted ways after that, Grimmjow vaguely remembering Rukia's stoic older brother. The age gap had been extreme for the two, Byakyua being in his late teens when Rukia was born. He'd only been around when acting as a taxi for his younger sister or just in the house when the others had been round to see her. Grimmjow didn't know much about him except he was a very serious man who didn't speak unless necessary and defended those he cared about fiercely. When Renji had been dating Rukia years ago he'd been terrified of the brother. The pair had broken up but remained friends as far as Grimmjow knew and he bet Byakyua was happier about their relationship.

Grimmjow trudged up the stairs, cracking the door open to check on the sleeping ones one last time before heading to Nel's bed, trying to ignore the fluffy pillows and sparkly bed knobs as he drifted off.

_iiiiii_

Grimmjow wasn't sure how long he'd slept but a noise woke him up, easily identified as the TV downstairs. He pulled his watch from the bed side table and saw he'd been asleep for about five hours and it was probably time to get up so he wasn't too awake at bed time that night. His stretch brought a groan as his back creaked; he missed his plush mattress topper and wondered how long it'd be before he'd get to sleep on it again. If Ichigo stayed with them he'd need the bed with his injuries and with Nel having school the next day she'd need her own as well. That relegated the master of the house to the sofa and he wasn't looking forward to it, he was too long and too wide to fit comfortably.

After a quick trip to the bathroom he went into his room, seeing the bed totally unoccupied and grabbed some sweatpants and a t-shirt, just wanting to be comfortable. He padded down stairs in his bare feet, opening the door to see Ichigo sitting cross legged on one of the sofas, a plate balanced on one knee with half a slice of toast on it, the other half currently in his mouth. The smaller man looked up and gave Grimmjow as small smile, Grimmjow returning it. Nel came through from the kitchen with two mugs, handing one to her daddy before she noticed the other man in the room, giving her dad a beaming smile.

"Morning Dad, I made us some breakfast, do you want any, or some coffee?" Nel was very enthusiastic about her offer but Grimmjow wasn't as enthusiastic to take her up on it. The girl could cook alright but she couldn't make tea or coffee that could be drank. Her coffee was always so strong the spoon could stand up and the tea always tasted like tar.

"Morning baby, no I'll sort myself out but thank you. How're you doing Ichigo?" Grimmjow timed the question brilliantly, looking over at the other man just as he took a taste of the hot drink in his hand, his face going pale as he struggled to swallow it. He managed and after swallowing once more to clear his mouth a bit he smiled up at the other man before replying.

"Yeah I'm ok. Did you sleep alright? I'm sorry for putting you out of your bed."

"Nah I'm alright. Missed my squashy mattress though. How did you sleep?" Grimmjow headed over to the kitchen, Ichigo getting up to follow him with a wince.

Ichigo followed him all the way into the kitchen, plate in hand before he answered him. "I slept alright, feeling shit now though."

Grimmjow put the kettle back on, lifting two mugs out of the cupboard and making them up to the men's preference. The water didn't take long as it had just been boiled and he filled the mugs, passing Ichigo his, black and no sugar before lifting the milk out and putting a couple of dollops in. Ichigo looked at the second cup in confusion, Grimmjow putting out his hand for the first.

"I love our girl but he sucks at making coffee. Thought you'd like a drinkable cup." He grinned at Ichigo's look of relief as he exchanged the mugs.

Ichigo took a lungful of the coffee now in his hand, a small smile on his face not just from the aroma but from the way Grimmjow referred to Nel as 'our girl'. It brought up memories of them together where Nel was 'our girl' until she was gross then she became 'your girl' to both of them, neither wanting to deal with the clean-up. She'd been in nappies till she was three as both men had been useless at potty training but Ichigo finally cracked it mainly due to him usually having to deal with the nappies. Ichigo had worked from home after he'd finished university and had taken care of the child while working on projects.

"So, what is the plan now then? Are we going round to his house when he's gone to get your things or do I get to go round when he's there for a word?"

"No, I'll go back tomorrow. I just need to give him time to cool down."

Grimmjow slammed his coffee cup down on the surface, slopping coffee on the surface as he turned on the other man in fury. "You're going back to him, after he did this? Do you like it, have you become some sort of masochist. Jesus Christ Ichigo grow a pair of balls and stand up for yourself."

"_This _is nothing new, why would _this_ change anything. You come back, assume you know everything, storm into his house and start stirring shit and then just leave me there to deal with it. What the fuck do you want me to do?"

"I want you to leave him, I want you to be safe and happy not living in fear with a maniac rapist. Or I want a damn good explanation for you just submitting to this. You're not a pussy; you've chosen to let this happen for some reason. Hell we used to fight but it was a fight not a beating."

"You want an explanation, fine. We'll go and see my dad. Hopefully then you'll shut the fuck up and realise you can't ride in on a white horse and fix this."

"Fine, maybe I can get Isshin to talk some damn sense into you."

Ichigo borrowed a pair of Nel's jogging bottoms; they were a tad short for his longer legs but better than anything Grimmjow could have given him. Grimmjow came up with a smallish t-shirt that still drowned him and that with the too big shoes and hoodie over the top made him look even frailer than he was.

Nel stayed at home, the girl wanting to see her grandpa but Grimmjow insisting he needed time with Ichigo and his father alone. Ichigo had been surprisingly quiet since their argument and spent the drive just staring out of the window. Grimmjow had asked where he was going and Ichigo had just said to go to the hospital.

Grimmjow reasoned that the man must be at work and followed Ichigo's directions to a side car park that wasn't as busy as the main one. They got out and he followed Ichigo into the main building and into an elevator. They had to go up four floors before getting out, Ichigo walking confidently as if the path was that familiar to him. He stopped at a ward, the number written in huge board cut out above the door and Ichigo paused to use the hand sanitizer inside the corridor. He wandered down the length, different rooms with blue curtains blocking out their inhabitants with Grimmjow still following behind. He'd started to be a bit confused about their destination but he assumed it must be Isshin's ward. He was just wondering how often Ichigo got to see his dad with all this nastiness going on.

Ichigo stopped outside one door, hesitating in the entrance before going in, pushing the blue curtain back. Grimmjow became level with him, looking over his shoulder, face growing pale as he looked down at the figure in the bed, dark hair familiar as well as a scruffy beard, much longer than the man used to wear it seven years ago. Ichigo's dad was laid out on his back with his eyebrows closed and a large tube going down his throat connected to a machine that was clearly doing his breathing for him. Other tubes and wires led to and from the man and the machines, some beeping at regular intervals and some just displaying numbers or trace lines as they interpreted the information coming from the patient. Grimmjow reached out and gripped Ichigo's uninjured shoulder, Ichigo's hand coming up to hold it, twining their fingers together.

"Understand yet?"

"What's wrong with him?"

"Benign tumour pressing on a gland in his head, his lungs won't work but they can't operate. Sousuke is the only thing stopping them from turning the machines off, there is a trial next year on tumours like dad's and he's scheduled to be on it. Without Sousuke I would've never got him a place on it and he'd have been dead long before it started."

Grimmjow released the shoulder, drawing the man round and into a full embrace, Ichigo pressing his palms up against Grimmjow's chest. "How did this happen? How long as he been like this?"

"He's had the tumour for about nine years; it only got big enough to cause him major issues in the last three. He slipped into a coma two years, five months and three days ago."

"And how long have you been dating Aizen?"

"Two years five months and one day."

**Bet you didn't see that coming! Review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

Hey folks, glad i surprised you with the plot twist, no one saw it coming, everyone thought Isshin was working for Aizen and either thats pretty cool cause i managed to hide it or i made it so unlikely that it makes me crap...

Anyway big massive shout out to reviewers cos i've been a sucky author and not really replied to reviews on this fic, i've just been so trapped in Ichigo's mind that i've always just started writing when i start the computer.

So thanks to wereteen25, clarit, Lady LRC, Mayuzu (even though you don't read on this site anymore) Leo the guest reviewer big thanks! , naughtykittyme0, Nine-sanNote, BOOGEY-MANN-HEART-ICHI, the very secretive "Guest", chbese, ShadowsArch, sashiimi, Panda Master X, Caitriona695, Luci Fergess, Chaos, Snoppy898 and xXM201Xx.

These guys are the reason for my quick updates, sometimes i wonder about my choice to write rather than do normal pass times, i would be ridiculed if it were popularly known this was my favourite thing to do but though i don't advertise it i really don't care. 3000 words in a morning is a better pass time than stuffing my face with crap food and watching crap telly. (and game of thrones wasn't on this week so i needed something to do...)

Love to all readers, even you silent stalkers whose review button doesn't work...

Phoe  
XXXX

Chapter 8

**_::FLASHBACK::_**

_"Dad?" Ichigo entered his old house easily, he'd only been out for three years and his old bedroom still held some of his things. He had been meaning to get around to emptying it but with university finishing, moving in with Grimmjow, starting his new job and little Nel enjoying school and starting karate as well he'd just let time catch up with him. His dad had asked him to drop round that evening alone, that he needed to talk to him about something and Ichigo had let Grimmjow know he would be late home that evening and headed to his dad's._

_When he'd arrived he'd not been greeted as exuberantly as normal, his dad standing in the kitchen area just staring over the room. He didn't move until Ichigo spoke, turning towards his son. "Hey boy. Some and sit down." Isshin gestured at the dining room table where two cups and saucers sat, Isshin filling a tea pot with boiling water before lifting it onto the table. _

_Ichigo instantly tensed, the tea set belonged to his mother and was rarely seen out in the house. Ichigo turned the handle towards him, lifting the pot and pouring his father's cup first before pouring his own, as expected. They lifted the cups at the same time, holding them level towards the other before taking a sip, Ichigo wincing at the heat of the liquid. Isshin didn't seem to notice and he replaced his cup in the saucer, Ichigo following suit. "Dad, you freaking me out and not in the normal way. What did you need to speak to me about?"_

_Isshin took a deep breath before starting. "Son, I need to talk about me, I probably should have told you about this years ago but I didn't want you to worry. You know how I've been having headaches a lot?" Ichigo nodded. "Well I finally got them checked out, Jushiro actually took me to a friend of his himself, he's really nice, a bit laid back for a consultant but friendly. Anyway, his name is Shunsui Kyoraku and he specialises in masses in the brain."_

_Ichigo stood up abruptly, his chair clattering to the floor. "Brain, masses as in cancer?" Ichigo started to shake and his dad was on his feet and holding his boy in a heartbeat._

_"It's not cancer, they tested it. It's just a mass. But it's getting bigger and they are worried. Look I've got to go back in and see Shunsui on Friday and I'd really like you to come with me, to find out more information about this and what's going to happen. I'm not trying to scare you; I just want to prepare you." Isshin held Ichigo's face between his hands, looking down into his beloved brown eyes._

_"Dad, are you telling me you're dying, over mum's tea set?"_

_Isshin chuckled, drawing the boy back into his embrace, Ichigo's hands clutching at him fiercely. "No Ichigo, I'm not dying. I guess this could have gone better and I apologise for screwing it up. Will you come with me?"_

_"Yes, of course, I can get Grimmjow to come as well, Renji or Rukia can watch Nel for us. Dad why didn't you tell me if you knew about this?"_

_"Because I didn't want to worry you and I still don't. I don't want Grimmjow to come, I want just us, I only want those people who need to know to actually find out. You are my next of kin so I had to tell you but I want you to promise me you'll keep it quiet. Look how you reacted and you're fairly knowledgeable for a non-medical person, I don't want little Nel to look at me differently or Grimmjow to start trying to take care of me. Please just promise me you'll keep it to yourself."_

_Ichigo went with his dad to that appointment on the Friday, as well as his monthly check-ups. The headaches got so bad Ichigo had to take shifts at the clinic to just help out, spending time there doing custodial work and basic patient care so that his ailing dad got to take some time out. The girls had both gone too far to go to university, Yuzu learning to be a primary school teacher and Karin studying sports science both at the same university. Both would have come home if their dad had told them and of course that is why he didn't but that left Ichigo toiling with the weight of backing his dad up as well as hiding his condition to those Ichigo should be sharing everything. _

_Ichigo would come home at night exhausted and dead on his feet to an irate boyfriend who didn't understand how his lover had suddenly become so absent. One night after his long shift closing up the clinic and helping his dad to bed after a major migraine that took his breath away, Ichigo walked home from the metro station, willing to sleep on the doorstep he was so tired. Grimmjow was standing in the living room when he entered, Ichigo smiling as he saw him at first but the smile dropped as soon as he read the expression on the other's face. _

_"What the fuck Ichigo?" Grimmjow tempered his volume only because he'd spent nearly an hour getting his little girl to bed._

_"I'm sorry I'm so late, I had a client meeting and then I went to see dad. Got stuck there helping out." All true just missing some major facts. _

_"Is that everything? Not remember anything important about tonight that you should have been doing?" Grimmjow's tone told Ichigo he was missing something but was genuinely too tired to think._

_"No, I have no idea, what did I miss?"_

_"Do you even care? Do you care that Nel saved us two seats at the talent show and I had to sit next to a bit of paper that said Nel's Daddy. Not only that I also got to see her nearly cry on stage when she looked over at me and spotted your empty seat. For fucks sake Ichigo she's seven years old, you can't break promises like that."_

_"Fuck, I totally forgot, is she asleep?"_

_"It's after eleven o'clock, of course she's asleep, or do you think I'm a bad enough parent to let her stay up to wait for a guy who won't even pick up his phone for her when she calls him, three times."_

_Ichigo fumbled in his pocket, pulling his phone out and seeing a black screen even after pressing a button. "It's dead." His voice lacked emotion as he felt them dropping back into yet another fight about it._

_"Of course it's dead, you're not home enough to charge it up. Seriously dude, are you seeing someone else or something because I really don't know what's happened to you."_

_Ichigo's face dropped to the floor, emotions warring over his face as he tried to think past his exhaustion. His knees dropped and he landed on the floor basically at Grimmjow's feet, a tear trickling down his cheek. Grimmjow went down with him, hands on his face at the sign of the tear. Ichigo lifted his hands and gripped handfuls of Grimmjow's t-shirt, pulling him closer and pushing his head underneath Grimmjow's sharp jaw, where the bigger man's scent surrounded him and he felt safe and loved. "Please don't say that ever. I'm not seeing anyone else. I swear I was helping Dad. He's been having loads of headaches recently and has needed a hand. I am so sorry for ducking out on you so much, I'll make it up to Nel, I promise, just please don't think I don't love you."_

_Grimmjow wrapped his long arms around the other man, the flames of his anger dampening to embers but not going out. "You are such a chick. And I love you too."_

_Unfortunately that wasn't the first or the last argument the pair had but it wasn't all arguments. Ichigo made it up to the girl by staging the talent show in their living room the next night, building a stage with the coffee table and some fabric hanging from a washing line tied between the front and back curtain poles. Three chairs were placed in front of the curtain each with a tag, Nel's Dad, Nel's Daddy and Star Performer. Nel went first, walking through the curtain, underneath it really before singing to the men, both giving her a massive round of applause. Ichigo went next, pulling out his old guitar and singing the Beatles Hey Jude, one of the few he could remember how to play from his years of lessons at high school. After it was Grimmjow who had zero musical talent but that didn't stop the man singing Gwen Stefani's latest hit, Rich Girl complete with lame dance routine, Ichigo and Nel laughed and eventually joined in with him, the two men lifting the girl up between them as they sang. _

_The fights got to both of them, Grimmjow having anger issues anyway and Ichigo being unable to share the information. He's pleaded with his dad to let him tell at least Grimmjow but Isshin had begged him not to even though it was clear the older man was getting worse. He became short of breath easily and their last visit to the consultant Shunsui had him confirm the tumour was to blame for the breathing issues. The nerves telling his lungs to breathe were getting affected by the mass and since it was beginning to affect him more Shunsui was going to send him for more tests and he'd have to stay in the hospital for a few days. Isshin turned to Ichigo and asked if he'd move back home for those days to watch the clinic and Ichigo could go nothing but nod, knowing it would being on another argument from his lover. He was beginning to feel very alone. _

_It was that night that the argument took a turn for the worst. Before they had shoving fights that sometimes led to an exchange of fists but it was a mutual thing that ended with the pair of them tending each other's wounds in the bathroom. _

_Ichigo walked in, not that late this time compared to most days and rather than Grimmjow being happy about that, he just got sarcastic. "So, are you staying or is this just a pit stop?"_

_"Fuck off Grimm, get your head out of your ass for one minute and stop taking everything as a personal attack. I was out, big deal. You go out every day and leave me with Nel when I've got to work. Excuse me for going out when you come home; I do have things to do."_

_"I didn't realise taking care of my daughter was a chore, I can get a sitter if you would prefer and she won't bother you."_

_"That's not what I meant. I'm sorry, look I really don't want to fight tonight. Can we just not and say we did, I'd rather just sit with you."_

_"I'd love to sit with you to but I barely know you anymore. You hide things from me, make plans without me and go places without telling me anything. And then your dad calls tonight, funny that when you were supposed to be with him; talking about you going away for a few days and reminding you to pack your charger. How is it your dad knows you're going away somewhere but I don't?"_

_Ichigo sighed; scrubbing his face with his hands before walking over to the man he loved. "Dad asked me to watch the clinic for a few days because he needs to go away. I've done it before you know that. I'm sorry you had to find out this way. Look you can come with me, we can stay in my old room like we used to."_

_"Are you asking me to go on a dirty weekend to your dad's house, really romantic. Ichigo just get your act together and decide what you want."_

_Ichigo looked up at his supposed lover, brown eyes glinting in anger. "What I want is to come home _once_ and not get the third degree. To come home to my _loving_ boyfriend and just have him hold me when he sees how tired I am. I don't want this bitchy house wife standing waiting for me and shrieking at me like a harpy every single bloody night." Grimmjow's blue eyes burned with an ice cold fire at the description and reacted without thinking, backhanding Ichigo across the cheek. _

_"You want to talk about someone being a bitch?"_

_Ichigo lay on the floor after the slap, the force of it taking him from his feet. He'd been in worse pain through broken bones and torn ligaments but there was something special about a slap to the face, especially when delivered by a strong arm. He felt his cheek swell instantly and tasted blood in his mouth._

_"You said you don't want me, then I'll go. I'll be back in the morning for Nel." Grimmjow had walked out, slamming the door behind him and Ichigo heard the car start up and drive off. Ichigo didn't get up until he heard the soft voice calling from up the stairs and he quickly got up and ran to her, holding her all night in her bed. _

_It was the hardest thing he'd ever had to do, watch the man he loved drive away with his little girl but he'd made his choice, he chose to obey his father but he couldn't believe Grimmjow had given up on them so easily. _

_iiiiiii_

_Isshin got sicker, hiding it at Christmases from the girls by passing it off as the flu. Four years of 'flu' at Christmas got the older of the twins asking questions, Isshin eventually caving when he found out it wasn't operable. Karin had been pissed at Ichigo for keeping it a secret for so long and for making it cost him Grimmjow. Yuzu had been beside herself and blaming herself for not noticing earlier. The girls had finished university and tried to move back but as Yuzu had a placement in a school local to her university and Karin had been apprenticing with the university football medical team both had commitments holding them away and Ichigo forced them to stay. Ichigo represented his dad at a number of conferences for the local medical community, as a free clinic they were overseen by the hospital and therefore Ichigo go to sit in on meetings and represent. At one large charity affair he'd been dressed in his good suit and was exchanging pleasantries with various department heads that he vaguely knew before making the rounds. He intended to leave as soon as the speeches were done and they hadn't even started yet. One man approached him in black tie, something that wasn't over the top for the evening but there weren't many gentlemen in it. He's smiled a brilliant white smile at him, his teeth clearly been paid for before introducing himself. _

_Sousuke Aizen was head administrator for the hospital and had got the job two years previously. Ichigo had met the previous head Barrigan and as far as he'd heard through gossip Barrigan hadn't retired through any want to leave. The new guy was much younger and handsome, dark rimmed glasses shading brown eyes that didn't change if the man smiled or frowned. He'd shook Ichigo's hand, drawing him close as he spoke to him. He'd been charming and a total gentleman while making his intensions perfectly clear. He wanted the younger man and wasn't going to take no for a reason. _

_Ichigo had agreed to a basic date with him and it was pleasant enough, Sousuke taking him out to a very expensive restaurant and treating him like a prince. Ichigo was still reluctant to go into a full relationship with the older man with his father in such a bad way after what had happened with Grimmjow but at least Sousuke knew about his dad._

_When Isshin got really bad and was hospitalised with oxygen Sousuke took personal interest, getting the man a private room and all the comforts he could as well as giving Ichigo a family room so he could stay the night on a small but fairly comfortable bed. He sat with Ichigo with the consultant when they were going over the tests and he held the boy as his father slid into a coma, Ichigo shrieking for his dad and fighting to get to his side. _

_Sousuke assured Ichigo the finest care for his dad, Isshin covered under the hospital's insurance policy after all and told the younger man he'd keep him abreast of the slightest change. When the consultant had mentioned the chance of Isshin not waking up Ichigo had broken down again, feeling like he'd lost his entire world and Sousuke said he'd be able to keep him alive as necessary. _

_Ichigo made his deal with the devil, trading his body and his love to keep his dad with him even if it was just in physical terms. When Sousuke had mentioned this trial Ichigo had found new hope but it didn't find much purchase in his already shattered soul. _

_Shunsui Kyoraku and Jushiro Ukitake, Isshin's friends and his doctor had moved from the hospital before Isshin had slipped and a new consultant was looking after Ichigo's father and Sousuke had assured Ichigo that Mr Kariya was an old friend of his and would do his best for the man._

_Two years, five months of waiting and struggling to exist had made Ichigo into a man who didn't know which direction was up, lived in constant fear of reprisal and knew that any retaliation from him could rob him of the man he'd given up his life to honour his promise._

**Please review, back to present time next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

Hello again folks, hope everyone is having a good day! It is gorgeous outside today and i have spent about five hours typing indoors, oh well.

And it turns out there are two secretive guest reviewers who are actually a bit scary... thanks for the reviews guys. oh and a flashback chapter _so_ counts as an update!

Anyway anyone who thought Kariya was going to be a bad guy, of course he is! Aizen isn't through yet.

Phoe  
xxxxx

Chapter 9

Ichigo and Grimmjow sat in the hospital canteen with cups of coffee in front of them Ichigo just stirring his with the wooden stick as he stared at the printed pattern on the table. Ichigo had just finished giving Grimmjow a brief and emotionless version of the last seven years and the other had yet to reply in any way sensible.

Grimmjow's brain was on overdrive, trying to tie events to time slots and fill in gaps but the gist of the situation was that it was entirely his fault. He'd abandoned the man he loved because he'd got pissy and Ichigo had turned to an abusive relationship to cope. To think the guy had the power of life or death over Isshin, it was almost unbelievable but the small argument they'd had was over the basic facts and Ichigo was very clear, the general staff of the hospital had voted and only because Aizen's vote was worth two did he preside and Isshin got a little longer. Grimmjow still wasn't happy but knew there wasn't any point in arguing any more with the man but it didn't mean he was going to let it drop.

"Am I still going to get a hard time when I go back to him?" Ichigo didn't look up as he spoke, still staring at his steaming coffee in front of him.

"Yes, I can't accept that you have to submit to him to get his help."

Ichigo exhaled sharply. "God Grimm did you become stupid in the last few years? He's lost it, cracked. Totally not sane but he also controls my dad's life. If he was right in the head he would've killed him years ago like his staff wanted. If I leave him, dad's dead; if I get him arrested or thrown in the looney bin someone else will take over the hospital and then Dad's dead. The only thing I can do is just keep it going long enough for Dad to have this trial, if it doesn't work then I've not lost anything else but if there is a chance I have to take it."

"What do your dad's doctors say his chances are on the trial?"

"I don't know, I don't like the new consultant. He's friends with Sousuke and gives me the creeps. I think he knows Sousuke hurts me; he says stuff like 'you better not be late' or other half threatening things and then smiles at me. Yeah not nice. Anyway it doesn't matter. When I go back tomorrow we can't see each other, ever. It's too hard and Sousuke really doesn't like you. He's making me give up karate because you're there and he spoke about talking to your boss about you. Look you need to take care of yourself and Nel, not get mixed up in my mess."

"Babe, I am the boss. He can try and get me fired but I moved here to take over the division, if he phones my work he'll get put through to me and I'd love to hear him. I take that back, I hope he comes in person. I can drop Nel outside of the centre and not walk her in, that way we never have to see each other but you'll still get to go to karate."

Ichigo cut him off. "You think that'll be good enough for him? The _chance _of me seeing you will be enough for him to lock me in the house, he's done it before."

"Fuck Ichigo the more I get to know this guy the more I wonder how he's not locked up yet."

"Let's go back to yours, I'd like to spend as much time with Nel as possible, I don't want her any-where near him and that means I'll need to lose her as well."

The men got up to go, Ichigo's cup still full as they walked away, heading to Grimmjow's flash car. Ichigo slid into the passenger's seat, smiling softly as he appreciated the machine. Grimmjow walked round to the passenger's side, stopping the door closing as Ichigo pulled on the inside handle. The smaller man looked up at him, confusion in his brown eyes. Grimmjow knelt down on the ground taking Ichigo's hand resting on the door card.

"You will never know how sorry I am for leaving you like that, abandoning you when you'd done nothing wrong. I have regretted leaving you for years and now I know why we were fighting it just makes it feel so much _more_ pointless. How can I ever make it up to you?"

Ichigo's smile widened, lifting his hand from under Grimmjow's and stroking it down the handsome face in front of him. He traced the razor cheekbones, smoothed a thumb down his straight nose before cupping the back of the strong jaw. "Take care of yourself and Nel; don't give me too hard a time tomorrow?" He made the last request a question as he knew there was little chance of it happening. Grimmjow grinned, ducking his head a bit before pulling the hand on his face forward, pressing a kiss onto the palm before standing, closing the door firmly. When Grimmjow sat down Ichigo looked over at him with a request in his eye. "How about you show me what this car can really do?" Grimmjow grinned again, shifting the car into drive before gunning the engine, the growl music to Ichigo's ears.

Grimmjow went the scenic route home, taking the car out of the city and round the outskirts rather than driving through the middle. Ichigo sat with his head back, a feeling of peace inside of him at the unloading of truth. If had felt so good to tell Grimmjow everything and there was a fairly large part of him that had wished he'd broken his promise and told Grimmjow what was going on. By keeping it secret he'd basically said to Grimmjow that he didn't trust him and he didn't want him involved. His dad's privacy had been a priority but he didn't know why he thought Grimmjow wouldn't have been able to keep the secret himself. Then Ichigo would have been able to come home and unload rather than make up half-truths and Grimmjow would understand why he was out so late.

They arrived back at Grimmjow's house in time for lunch and Nel made them all sandwiches with glasses of fresh orange juice and they enjoyed them in the living room, Nel sitting right next to Ichigo. She was chatting away casually, talking about her new school and a couple of friends she'd made. They'd been texting her when she was off and she was casually asking if she could go and see them after school got out. Grimmjow agreed even though they had a standing rule that if you were too sick to go to school you were too sick to go out and play, today was a different sort of thing. Nel put a movie on after lunch, Ichigo not wanting to go anywhere and eventually the man fell asleep with his girl curled up next to him. Nel tossed her chocolate wrapper at her dad to get his attention and Grimmjow grinned when he looked over, seeing the man look so relaxed. He got up and helped untangle Nel from the man and then lay him out straight, taking care with his sore shoulder and he tucked him in with Nel's faux fur blanket from behind the couch. Nel sat cross legged on the floor in front of him to watch the end of the movie and her dad joined her, slinging his long arm around her and holding her close.

_iiiiiiii_

Ichigo woke up slowly, hesitating as he opened his eyes. He could tell he wasn't in Sousuke's bed but it took him a moment or two to place where he was. The bright blue hair on the man opposite him helped and he smirked, sitting up with some difficulty with his arm still in the sling and he lifted the warm blanket off his legs. Grimmjow turned from where he was sorting through some paperwork, his filing box open in front of him sitting cross legged on the floor and he grinned when he saw the man awake.

"Afternoon, feeling better?"

Ichigo smiled back, groaning softly as he straightened, stretching up the best he could with his shoulder out of action. "Yeah, feeling not bad actually. You busy?"

"Nah, got to sort out the paperwork eventually right? You always got on my back about it." Grimmjow looked at the two envelopes in his hands, pulling the contents out before flicking through the dividers and slotting them in the right places. Ichigo could see from across the room that the box was nearly bursting and he got up, sitting behind the man, up on the sofa. He leaned forward and flicked through the dividers, hanging over Grimmjow's shoulder.

"You know you have to empty it out every now and then? You only have to keep things for fifteen months." Ichigo lifted out a bank statement that was dated nearly three years ago.

"Yeah, the boxes hold about two and a half years' worth and you fill them, then you fill another one. By the time the second one is full you can empty the first without having to sort through it. And I've got a secretary at work who can shred it for me so no problems."

Ichigo chuckled, leaning back and tapping at the fabric on the sofa. "Where's our girl?"

"She's away to see a couple of girls she's friendly with from school. I haven't told her you're leaving tomorrow or she'd be stuck to you for the rest of the day. I promised her you'd still be here when she got home. I know you wanted to spend more time with her but I kinda wanted some time with you before you left. I hope that's ok."

"Yeah that's ok. It has been great seeing you again. Even with all this shit going on." Ichigo paused for a minute, sitting forward and his movement drew Grimmjow over to him, Grimmjow twisting at the waist and leaning his arm on the couch. "You know how you said you wanted to make it up to me?" Grimmjow frowned and nodded. Ichigo slid off the couch, kneeling on the floor next to the other man and lifting his good hand to run it through Grimmjow's hair. "I haven't had a friendly touch in years; I want you to touch me. Just hold me but if it's too hard for you then tell me now."

Grimmjow didn't answer him, just pushed the rest of the letters off his knee and rose to his knees, sitting over the shorter man before he pulled him close, one hand at his waist as the other cupped the back of Ichigo's head. Ichigo's arms were caged in between the men and both of them felt their breaths catch at their embrace. Grimmjow ran his hands over the familiar body, tracing the changes more and when he gripped Ichigo's middle with both hands, he wasn't sure at first if he'd gripped too hard or something else brought out the gasp.

"You said touch you, is there a limit on what you want? I'll give you anything." Grimmjow held his head, pulling his chin close, their breaths mingling. Ichigo made the move, pressing their lips together, both inhaling at the same time to add scent to the taste of the other man. Ichigo opened his mouth at the first touch of Grimmjow's tongue. His rose to meet the other and they teased at each other before Grimmjow deepened the kiss, pulling the other man close, lifting Ichigo's leg over his waist so he was straddling the bigger man. Grimmjow's hands were everywhere, tracing each joint and muscle as Ichigo kneaded and pulled at his hair. Grimmjow finally dared to cup Ichigo's firm backside and he pulled Ichigo closer to feel the problem in his trousers, a groan leaving his mouth at the similar feeling inside the other pair. Ichigo ground down, hooking his hips round to press their lengths together fully. He broke the kiss panting, holding Grimmjow's head to his chest, Grimmjow stretching up to lick at his neck.

"Stop Grimmjow, I don't want to do this to you, please." Ichigo felt himself be pulled down, Grimmjow's eyes wide.

"Do what to me? If you say stop then we stop but don't let it be for me."

"How can you want this, want me after everything has happened?"

"Are you serious? You are the man I loved, you turn me on more than anyone on the planet and you're asking why would I want this? Plus you asked for some comfort and even if it's a one-time thing, even if I never get to kiss you or hold you again I won't let this chance slip away."

"I still turn you on?" Ichigo asked coyly.

"Hell yeah, I remember getting off to the idea of pinning you to a wall. You're so damn skinny now I'd be able to hold you up for ages." Grimmjow's grin turned feral as Ichigo blushed.

"I can't, you know that yeah? I'm not fit for you to,"

"Yeah I know, no sex but that doesn't mean nothing." Grimmjow pulled him for a searing kiss, Ichigo grabbing handfuls of t-shirt as Grimmjow laid him down gently on his back. Ichigo's loose t-shirt was disposed of and Grimmjow spent a long time just worshiping the man's body with his hands and his mouth. Once he'd turned Ichigo into a writhing mess he stripped his own t-shirt off, lying and pressing their warm chests together, Ichigo tracing his hands over his body gently as they kissed long and slowly. Grimmjow lay between Ichigo's legs, grinding with him gently.

Ichigo broke away, asking is he could roll over, Grimmjow quick to obey and Ichigo was soon sitting astride Grimmjow, Ichigo's eyes big as he looked over the other's torso. Grimmjow was more cut than he'd been before and Ichigo ran his finger round each of the defined muscles, ending right down at Grimmjow's belly button playing with the short blue hairs that led to Grimmjow's happy place. "Last chance to stop me, after this I won't listen." Grimmjow's answer was to reach down to his own jeans and open the fly, pulling them down with Ichigo having to grab his waist to stop him falling off.

Grimmjow made short work of the jogging trouser thanks to the elastic waistband and soon the boxer clad men were grinding again and since the boxers were from the same pack and both Grimmjow's it was difficult to tell where one ended and the other began. Ichigo reached down and pushed the too big pair off his dick, freeing it before doing the same to Grimmjow's, wrapping his hand around them both and stroking firmly. Grimmjow sat up quickly, turning them so Ichigo fell gently to his ass, leaning against the couch. Grimmjow came close, tucking his legs around the man so their cocks stayed connected before wrapping his bigger hand around them, Ichigo lifting his hand above his head as he just _felt_.

Grimmjow stroked, squeezed and twisted his hand over the members, pulling the precum off both heads and using it to smooth the ride. He felt Ichigo start to tremble, signalling he was near release and he leaned forward, nibbling at Ichigo's collar bone before sucking very gently at his throat. His other hand ran lightly up Ichigo's side, ghosting over a nipple occasionally and enjoying the shudder from the other man. Ichigo's good arm wrapped around his shoulder and his nails dug in slightly making Grimmjow grin. Grimmjow started thrusting slightly, rubbing his dick and balls over the other man's and that seemed to be enough to get Ichigo over, the trembling getting worse before it stopped, Ichigo letting out a cry as he released over Grimmjow's hand and their tangled legs. Grimmjow thought it was the hottest thing he'd seen in years and knowing he was now using Ichigo's cum as a lubricant for his own dick just got him hotter. He gripped at Ichigo's hip, thrusting up into his hand more as Ichigo's lusty eyes turned on him. Ichigo reached out a long finger, Grimmjow's strokes calming as that finger drew close. Ichigo ran it over the head of Grimmjow's engorged cock and Grimmjow saw him collect some of the pearly fluid and he traced its path all the way to Ichigo's open mouth, the finger going in and Ichigo hollowing his cheeks as he sucked on it. That was enough to get Grimmjow over with loud curse words and ribbons of cum that leapt high, landing on both men's chests. Ichigo reached out with his finger, running it through one of the white strips on Grimmjow's chest before sucking on it again, Grimmjow growling before pulling the man in for another kiss, pressing their bodies together.

Grimmjow took Ichigo in for a hot shower to clean them off and continued his comfort of the other man, pressing him to the tiles as he kissed him and ran his hands all over his wet body. Ichigo was making the best noises and he lifted him, Ichigo's legs wrapping around his waist automatically. Ichigo could feel Grimmjow's excitement pressing against his ass and cursed his injury stopping him from getting closer to his old lover.

"I want you inside me." Ichigo whispered it, the noise barely getting over the shower.

"We can't, your ass needs a break. Do you want to go inside me?"

Ichigo looked at the other in shock.

"Well, if you want more then we can try it if you want." Grimmjow was quite literally willing to do anything to make the other man feel loved.

"Have you tried it before?"

"No, but I'm willing to give it a try. You always seemed to enjoy it before." That brought another blush from the smaller man.

"No Grimmjow I can't do that. That's something that needs to be shared between lovers not during pity sex." Ichigo released his legs, leaning his head forward onto the other's chest.

Grimmjow shook his head, lifting the other man to look at him. "It's not pity sex but if you don't want to then that's fine. Come on, the hot water will run out soon."

Grimmjow got out first, dragging two clean towels from the rack and helping Ichigo out before wrapping one around his shoulders, drying his hair for him. He rubbed himself down before heading into his bedroom to look for something to wear.

The evening was spent with Nel and the men playing a couple of games of cards after dinner before the girl had to go to bed at ten for school the next morning. Ichigo said he'd be there the next morning but he'd be away before she got home from school and that had upset her before she went to bed but it had to be done.

"Grimm, can you hold me tonight? Thanks for earlier but I just want to sleep with you tonight knowing I have to go back tomorrow."

"I'm doing my best to not think about it to be honest. How am I going to hear from you?"

"You're not. I'll not be texting Nel and I probably won't be back at karate." Ichigo wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's waist, pressing his face tightly to the other man's chest.

"I need to know you're alright. It'll stop me breaking down the door and stealing you back."

"I don't know Grimm. I'll write you a letter or something every now and then or something, please don't come round or call."

They'd lay together, Ichigo drifting off tucked up the side of the bigger man with his knee over the other's leg and his bad shoulder up with the arm resting gently on Grimmjow's chest. Grimmjow's arm was along Ichigo's neck and around his back to hold him close but the bigger man wasn't sleeping. He was plotting. He had the names of the doctor that used to take care of Isshin; maybe he could find him and find out if something underhanded was going on.

**Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Not a long one tonight i'm afraid, was at work for ten hours so my writing time was hampered. Only off on Tuesdays now so that's when the big double updates will come out unless i get carried away with a part.

There is going to be a bit of filler as the boys get used to not being together again and a couple of things have to happen but i might rush through it to get to the good parts!

Cheer reviewers, you are absolutely amazing, each and every one of you and your comments not only inspire me to write you make me feel good about myself and that's a big thing to me. Love you all.

Can't actually believe this has got so many reviews so quickly!

Phoe  
xxxxx

Chapter 10

Work wasn't a priority. Even after a day 'off sick' Grimmjow couldn't bring himself to actually concentrate on work and he was very glad he had a good team behind him and he wasn't blowing his new job so soon. He couldn't get over the slightly fishy sound to the whole story. How could it have happened that Aizen got to have Ichigo so easily after Isshin slipped into a coma? And of course this mysterious trial that is 'next year; Grimmjow wondered if there would be some hold up and it wouldn't happen until the 'next year' again. Aizen could string it along for years if Isshin's body was holding up alright. There was also this handy change to the consultant to one who seems to be in Aizen's pocket which instantly would get Grimmjow worried anyway and for the change to be without reason it makes it more suspicious. It was possible that the old consultant just moved on but surely if they were friends of Isshin in the first place surely it would mean they'd have stayed in touch. He just had to track them down.

A knock sounded at his door and he called for the person to enter, sending Nnoitra a quick grin as he entered. The lanky man sauntered in and took a seat in front of the big dark wood desk, his long legs splayed out in front of him. "So, whatcha going to do? Are you going to let little Berry boy get away."

Grimmjow signed, thinking for a second before answering. He's spoken to Nnoitra via test the day before, saying he wanted to speak to him in person more and they'd had a brief chat that morning, Nnoitra getting filled in on the basics before having to go and start work when his boys came in. Grimmjow had dropped Ichigo round the corner from his building before driving to work, Ichigo giving him a small and soft kiss on the cheek before walking away and not looking back and Grimmjow had needed a friendly ear by the time he'd go to work, his emotions ranging from upset to absolutely raging about the whole thing.

"I need to find out more about this old consultant, see if I can track him down, maybe try and get a second opinion about Isshin. It's the whole not related thing that is going to be a problem; I technically have no right to go poking about the man anyway."

"Would a private detective help?"

Grimmjow frowned at his friend. "That's a bit extreme to start with isn't it?"

Nnoitra shrugged his narrow shoulders. "That depends how urgently you want to get anything done. You know Rangiku down on the service desk; her husband might be able to help you out. You'll never know unless you try. Plus I'd have thought you'd want to get that kid away from the psycho as quickly as possible."

Grimmjow thought about what he said after Nnoitra had left and at lunch time he wandered down to the staff canteen area, getting a few looks from those that didn't know him well but warm enough greetings from Renji, Nnoitra and a few other's he'd known before he'd left. He spotted Rangiku easily enough; she wasn't hard to miss in a crowd. Her long strawberry blond hair fell in waves around a figure that on most women would seem obscene but she'd been carrying off since she'd turned eighteen. She was a total man eater by all accounts but she'd got married since Grimmjow left and her new husband what why he'd come down anyway. He pulled a seat out on the table she sat on, the other ladies from the service desk looking at him warily but Rangiku was always friendly, more so after a drink or two.

"Mr Jaeggerjaques, it still seems odd to call you that." She let off a laugh that was half normal, half filthy. "How can I help you sir?"

"Well I was wondering if your husband could help me, I find myself in need of help tracking someone down and Nnoi tells me Mr Matsumoto could help me."

That drew another laugh from the woman, that her husband would have taken her name. "It's Mr Ichimaru and I of course am now Mrs Ichimaru." She flashed her shiny wedding band and rock encrusted engagement rings at him. "If you'd have been here you would've been invited. Anyway, how can my dear Gin help you? Shall I give him your number?"

"If you don't mind, just don't mention my name to him in bed tonight, I wouldn't want him to get jealous or anything." Grimmjow grinned at her, Rangiku laughing so hard her biggest assets bounced. He lifted out his wallet and pulled his business card out, handing it to the woman. "It's got my personal number on it but he can call the office during work hours. Thanks Ran."

Rangiku waved him off with his own business card before sliding it into her bra and continuing her lunch, turning to her friends to re-join the conversation.

It took two days for Gin to get in touch with him, his secretary putting the call through to his office line for him to accept. Two days of Nel being a bit quiet and of course no Ichigo at karate practice. Grimmjow had spoken to Urahara about it but he just said the man had taken personal leave from his classes and postponed his own training for a while. Grimmjow wasn't sure how much to share with the man but assured the blond that he was working on it.

He held his phone handset for a moment as Mila Rose transferred the call and soon an oily voice came through.

"_Mr Jaeggerjaques, my darling wife tells me you need help finding someone, how may I be of service?"_

Grimmjow didn't like the sound of the man on the phone but he trusted Rangiku to a point, the woman wasn't stupid and seemed to be a good judge of character. "Yes Mr Ichimaru, I am trying to track down a consultant and a doctor that used to work in the Southern General, moved about two and a half years ago."

"_Do you have names and descriptions as well as reasons for leaving? The more information I get the faster I can get results_."

"Before I tell you all the details I'd like to know what I'm getting myself into including fees, if you don't mind."

_"Not at all, my base rate is 500 a week with an initial contact of 1000. If the search takes only one week half of the initial contact fee is refunded. For a friend of the family I'm sure I can work out a discount. Long distance searches can have added fees and after a month the rate goes up but the excess is only payable on completion of the contract. Does that sound good to you?"_

Grimmjow thought for a moment, that was a lot of money and though he had some put away through habit, this could eat into it substantially if the search takes a long time. "I don't have descriptions of the men but I do have their names and specialities, surely they can be traced through that."

"_Yes that would be very helpful. Would it be too forward for me to ask for the reason you are looking for these persons? I would like to know if it's a positive or a negative so at least I know the kinds of places to look. Are they good guys that you're looking for for good reasons, good people for bad reasons or bad people for good reasons, bad reasons, any reasons?"_

"I would prefer to meet to go over the details for this, if that's ok?"

"_Absolutely, you're paying for it after all. I can come in later today if you want to do it at work or you could come to my office after work one day if you would prefer."_

"Today is good, come to the office after lunch and we can sit down alright?"

The man on the phone agreed to it and they hung up. Grimmjow buzzed through to his secretary saying he had a meeting in the afternoon but not sure what time the visitor would arrive but he was to be sent straight through. Grimmjow spent a little time jotting down some notes for the meeting so he would be more prepared.

The man that was shown in to the room a few hours later looked nothing like Grimmjow expected. The man was tall but very thin with silvery grey hair that had little to do with age it looked like. He had a broad, thin lipped grin that closed his eyes to almost slits as he strode in, walking up to Grimmjow's desk with his hands in his pockets. Grimmjow stood and held out his hand, Gin accepting and shaking it before taking the proffered seat, crossing his hands over his stomach.

"Well Ran was certainly not exaggerating when she told me you were hot. How can I help you Mr Jaeggerjaques, trying to track a missing lover or hunt down some revenge I'm sure a man like you has plenty of stories to tell?" The grin widened as Grin leaned forward, leaning his elbows on Grimmjow's desk.

"To be honest Mr Ichimaru, it's a bit of both. I need you to find two doctors, a Dr Jushiro Ukitake and a Mr Shunsui Kyoraku who specialises in brain tumours and the like."

"Oh did they harm a member of your family or do you need them to help one?"

"I had a boyfriend years ago, but we broke up and I left town. I'm now back and I find out not only has he got someone new, his dad is really sick and his old doctors left. Problem is my ex's new partner is a total scum bag who beats the shit out of him and he's kinda in control of the hospital so the dad is in trouble."

"Right, well I am a bit confused, can we try that again please?"

Grimmjow took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down a bit. "I'm sorry it's just a bit much. My friend's dad has a brain tumour and needs these two doctors to come back and have a look at him because I think his new doctor is an ass and keeping him in a coma so the boss can keep my friend under control."

"Right, a different version of the first story but I'm getting a good picture here and I can see you are quite passionate about it. I'll do my best to find these men, is there anything we can do for your 'friend'? If I picked up your stories right he seems to be in a bit of trouble."

"Yeah that dick Aizen is pretty much controlling his life." Grimmjow broke off as the wide fox face grin fell from the face, his eyes creeping open showing the piercing blue, a darker shade than Grimmjow's own but very sharp looking.

"Sousuke Aizen?" Gin's voice said more than his words did, making it crystal clear there was bad blood between him and the hospital administrator. Grimmjow nodded not saying anything. "Any your 'friend' is trapped with him? That is bad luck my friend, very bad luck. I sincerely hope we can help your friend quickly before anything majorly bad happens to him."

"He turned up on my doorstep with his shoulder pulled out, his ass in tatters and his face about twice the size it should be."

"As I said I hope we can get him before anything major happens. You don't know this man and you should be grateful for that. Unfortunately for me I do know him but that can only help us out. I am going to forgo my initial fee for this and I will get right on to finding these doctors. If you can get any more information on the men, a description or even an age bracket would be useful."

"Ukitake is a friend of Isshin so I would estimate they'd be about the same age. So he's at least 55 and I imagine since the pair are friendly together and the other one is a consultant he's a similar age. From what I gathered from Ichigo they left together so you are looking for them together at least."

"And they left two and a half years ago yes?"

"Around that yeah, what do you think anyway, do we have a chance?"

"Tell me, what is your perfect outcome?"

Grimmjow thought about that, his ultimate dream outcome was Ichigo back in his arms but he had to be realistic. "I want my friend safe and some resolution for his dad even if it's not a good one."

"Realistic but hopeful. I'm going to go and see my lady before I go and get started. You will get weekly reports unless something major crops up and I feel you need to be made aware of it but you can contract me as often as you like within office hours. If for some reason I can't come to the phone leave a message. Do you have any other questions?"

"No, thanks for everything." Grimmjow stood as Gin did, holding out his hand to shake the other man's again in farewell.

Gin didn't release his hand right away. "Thank me when he's back in your arms."

_iiiiiiii_

Ichigo sat in Sousuke's house feeling his mood dip even lower. Sousuke had been waiting for him when he got home; sitting quietly on the sofa as if he knew Ichigo would walk through the door that day. For all Ichigo knew the man could have been sitting there yesterday and planning to sit there every morning till Ichigo came back. Or maybe he just knew Ichigo needed a day out to collect himself and the smug smile was because he had been right.

"So you came back."

"You knew I would. You really hurt me Sousuke; I didn't think you would go that far."

"Do you really want to annoy me this quickly Ichigo? I would have thought you'd be apologising to me and trying to make it up to me."

"Apologising for doing nothing wrong? I really don't want to fight, I want to put it all behind us and move on. I've cut ties to Nel and Grimmjow and I just want to forget about this but I'm sorry, I did nothing wrong."

Sousuke's smile was worrying, almost patronising towards the other man. "See, that wasn't hard now. Come here and show me how much you missed me." Sousuke held his hands out and beckoned Ichigo over to him, the man going because he had no choice. There wasn't any point in arguing with the man especially since he was dropping the whole thing now. Ichigo allowed Sousuke to hold him, the arms to tight and hurting his shoulder a bit but he just reminded himself that this was his lot in life now. It didn't matter anyway, he'd ceased to exist since his dad stopped breathing and wouldn't live again until the coma was over, one way or another.

**Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

Hey folks, sorry it's been a while since my last update but it was my little boy's birthday at the weekend which meant children staying and making noise and mess, hardly time to be sitting and writing.

And of course my day off was rudely stolen by my work, well the asked if i could come in and i said yes but since it was a horrendous day today i wish i hadn't but it meant i didn't have my usual two updates on a tuesday!

Anyway, here it is and I decided to look at the current situation from a few different sides, four new POV that i have never written from before so I'm a but unsure of them and introducing a couple of new pairings into the story that probably won't be overly mentioned but they seemed to fit.

Let me know if i've channeled the character alright and what you think of whats happening so far. Next chapter should be fairly exciting!

Phoe  
xxxxx

Chapter 11

Finding the doctors had been easier than Gin had thought. Getting them to return phone calls was infinitely harder. He'd been unable to get an email address for either of them but had tracked the consultant one to a hospital in a different city about a hundred and fifty miles away and had been attempting to get in touch with him there. The medical secretary attached to his team was very pleasant to talk to; Gin knew that for sure as he'd spent three eight minute phone calls trying to get the man. The girl was adamant she passed along his details each time but the doctor was just that busy. When asking to get a physical appointment to see the man he'd been told the consultant only took on referrals. That of course had led him to trying to get her to understand it wasn't a medical issue but she'd just kept saying he would call back when he had time.

Gin had decided that he was going to head out there and see if he could find out more about the man and hopefully get a personal contact for him someway or find the other man but he had yet to finish another contract and could leave town yet.

He was almost desperate to get resolution for this one, the man's name burning a pit inside him every time he thought of it. Sousuke Aizen had clearly found a replacement for little Momo fairly quickly and was well on the way to destroying another innocent's life. Grimmjow clearly still felt something for the man he was trying to help even if he claimed otherwise and Gin knew if he told him Momo's fate he would not be settling for waiting for proof Aizen was doing wrong.

The saddest part with the Himamori case had been the girl's pleas that she wanted to stay with him and that she loved him, even though she was grievously injured. She'd refused to press charges and the man had walked free as the evidence all pointed to accidental injury. The 'accident' had caused spinal damage, mild brain damage as well as enough peripheral injuries that the girl was basically in a body cast for weeks. The last Gin knew of her after the case was closed and his contract had ended was that her parents were having to get her major psychiatric help as she cried for hours over losing 'her Sousuke' and was wanting to kill herself because he'd abandoned her.

Aizen on the other hand obviously realised he had to cut her loose after the investigation into her fall down the stairs at their shared house and had moved job as well as home, quickly finding her replacement.

Gin had been surprised that his next choice was a male, especially a strong grown man but obviously his emotional weakness had been attractive. Not that Gin didn't see the man's charms, he had observed Ichigo from a distance after the conversation with Grimmjow, just to get a feel on the man and he seemed a genuine, caring individual with a handsome face and clearly bad taste in men. Gin had frowned as he saw the man flinch when Sousuke took his upper arm in his hand just to lead him into the car and he clearly saw Sousuke _not _noticing it so obviously Ichigo did it frequently. For his height the orange haired man was clearly underweight and was displaying obvious signs of abuse. It was nearly enough for Gin to go straight to the police with his findings but he also wanted to help the man's father. Grimmjow had filled him in on the situation with Ichigo's father recently and that was the only reason Ichigo was still with the man and that gave Gin hope that Ichigo could get through this mentally unscathed.

Little Momo had been a nurse at another hospital and had fallen under Aizen's spell, Ichigo is a patient's next of kin, it made Gin wonder if he'd done it previously, if there was a third or even a fourth innocent person having to get over the ordeal. Or if there was a third or fourth innocent person who didn't survive their ordeal.

_iiiiii_

"I assure you Byakuya; I won't need any more time off anytime soon. I am sorry I have been of so much recently."

The dark haired boss observed the younger man in front of him, taking note of the slightly swollen cheek and the sling around his neck. He found it hard to believe the man could actually guarantee he'd not need time off with a straight face. He felt sympathy for the man, he wasn't made of stone no matter what others thought of him but at the end of the day Byakuya had a company of designers to run and they depended on their technology for it.

Ichigo's position as IT technician had been a surprise but after the man had taken an office position rather than just working free lance he had shown himself to be extremely versatile and an asset to the company. Ichigo had just shrugged when praised about his skills saying he'd had to learn to troubleshoot as a freelance as there wasn't anyone to call to help when he was at home. When they updated to new software the previous year, Ichigo's talents were particularly called for as he picked up the package fast and delivered a training scheme based on it for the other members of the team and troubleshot problems after.

That and the fact he'd known the boy for years gave him the necessary patience to deal with him sympathetically. He remembered watching Rukia become friends with so many boys at an early age and maturing around them. Being the big brother Byakuya always felt protective of her and did his best to watch out for her and thankfully it seemed that some of these boys also felt protective, especially Ichigo. When one of the boys asked Rukia out Byakuya took perverse pleasure in making their relationship as uncomfortable as possible. Renji Abarai was not a suitable life partner for his sister even if the man had currently improved his prospects. He could see what Rukia saw in the man, Renji was particularly handsome, very tall and muscular but definitely too crass and rough for Rukia. She needed a more refined individual that would be a good match for her and take care of her in the future, not a tribal tattooed mechanic who spent his day covered in sweat and oil. The last time Byakuya had seen Renji he'd clearly just finished work and was in public in a dirty white vest and grey overalls that were dark with sweat, the white shirt nearly transparent in the centre of Renji's chest, showing how far his tattoos went.

Byakuya had to give himself a shake to get the picture out of his mind; that man was a lot younger than him after all and he needed to concentrate on the young man in front of him.

"Kurosaki I want you to come to work and do your job, you are very good at it and I have at least one client on the books in the coming months that will be interested in your kind of style so I really need you to be here and on top form."

"I understand Byakuya and I really am sorry I've been missing so much work. I've just had a run of bad luck recently and hopefully it's over and things will settle down."

"Hmm, I hope the rule of threes isn't true for you, two major incidents involving injuries usually breeds a third. Anyway, good day Kurosaki."

Ichigo got up and left his office, closing the door after him. He had a barely noticeable limb after he got up which made the older man frown. He knew Ichigo had defended his sister and himself from muggers a few years ago and the boy had been pulled in for questioning by the police with the state of the attackers but he'd been released without charge and the attackers had taken the brunt of the law after feeling the brunt of Ichigo's fists. How the boy goes from that to allowing someone to physically harm him was very puzzling and clearly more involved that it seemed on the surface but Byakuya hoped he'd get out of the dangerous relationship as quickly as possible.

_iiiiiii_

Urahara finished cleaning the dojo after the last class, waving goodbye to the final families leaving the room and him in peace. He'd felt the sadness radiating from one of his senior students that night, Nel Jaeggerjaques was unfocused and visibly upset but since he knew fine well what the problem was there was nothing he could really do about it.

The name had rung alarm bells in his head when her father had contacted him about a place for his daughter in the dojo. He remembered Ichigo being devastated when the pair had left town and had thrown himself into his training for months after just to exhaust himself out so he could sleep at night. Then one day a pretty girl with long green hair jumps into his arms and Urahara saw the tears in the man's eyes just from holding her again after so long. Ichigo had also found it hard to walk out the room; Urahara had clocked him watching the girl and her overly hot father who'd been signing the paperwork.

_"I thought I recognised the name when you called, stupid of me really to not have warned either of you eh?"_

_Grimmjow had just raised an eyebrow at the blond man, the smirk written on his face telling the blue haired man he was being particularly insincere. "Yeah, a little heads up would have been nice. Good to see him though." _

_Urahara's smirk had widened as Grimmjow glanced up for another look at his ex. "Yeah, I guess I should mention that he's not been the same since you left, I've not seen him smile like that in years. Especially this past couple of years, they've been hard on him. Try not to make things harder for him now eh?"_

Urahara had tried to help the man himself, he'd been his Sensei since Ichigo had been a boy but the boy would barely speak to him let alone confide in him even after his dad fell sick and now with Isshin comatose Ichigo was even more closed off. Urahara had spotted signs of abuse quickly, sore limbs and bruises that didn't sit with the stories the boy told. Urahara knew the human body well and knew what injuries came lightly and which needed more malice behind them. It hadn't taken long for Ichigo to have to come clean, a little but he refused all help and told the older man to just butt out and leave it.

Kisuke didn't know what Grimmjow could do to help the lad if he was refusing all help but he would help him if he could.

_iiiiiii_

The orange hair that sat up in spikes was always softer than he thought it was going to be. It had the texture of cat fur, fine and thick and very very soft. Sousuke loved running his fingers through it and he knew the younger man liked it as well with the way his head always tilted towards the hand, the warm gorgeous eyes closing and a peaceful look coming over his face.

Ichigo had always been very receptive to physical touches, not the ones that disciplined his poor behaviour obviously but the gentle ones, the ones that showed how much he loved the younger man. Not only was he a stunning man with very expressive eyes but he was kind, caring and as near perfect as anyone would want from a lover. If only he knew how to behave, going outside half-dressed or sometimes dressing like such a slob, he fraternises with anyone, had uncouth friends with crass mouths and Ichigo didn't see them for what they were really were.

The top of the list of undesirables had to be his former partner who had stormed into their home and insulted Ichigo and Sousuke before daring to press his lips to what clearly did not belong to him. Sousuke knew he crossed the line that night; Ichigo had lain on the ground for too long before getting up and running out of the house, tears falling from his eyes. If he'd just stayed in front of Sousuke, he'd have never had to yank his arm back with such force to rip it out of the socket. Then the man still tried to stand up and get away, lifting that firm backside up and Sousuke had to show him where his heart belonged and to whom he belonged.

But the man returned, as Sousuke had known he would, come home to the man he loved and things were right once more. Sousuke knew he had to be more careful with the man; he was clearly more breakable than he looked and would be quite vulnerable for a while after losing the girl.

He looked back down at the sleeping man on his bed, back bare and showing the red welts from their lovemaking and the sheet scandalously low on his hips. He stroked his hand through the soft hair once more before being called away by his ringing phone.

The name on the display drew a frown; they kept their contact to a minimum for good reason.

"Jin, how can I help you this late in the evening?"

"_Sousuke, Kurosaki is fighting the sedation, he keeps dropping into REM and the nurses are noting it. If the boy comes to visit then they might say something." _REM was normal deep sleep patterns where eyes moved rapidly and was several degrees above comatose.

"Then you need to give him a stronger dose or change his medications to keep him under."

_"You always seem so sure that the boy loves you regardless of the father being incapacitated, why not just remove the risk and allow Kurosaki to wake up. He's still got the mass on his brain but we wouldn't be implicated anymore."_

"I know he loves me but he loves his father more. He gave up everything for his father and I won't have him giving me up. Do what you have to but keep that man asleep."

_"This isn't part of my job and you seem to be getting all the perks from this deal, an angel in your bed who you can smack around and still get to enjoy his hard body. I want some sort of incentive to keeping this man alive but asleep. I think it's time you started to share."_

Jin hung up after that, leaving a pale Sousuke sitting on the sofa in his living room. He had never thought Kariya would want Ichigo and Sousuke didn't know if he could let a monster like that touch his precious man.

_iiiiii_

Three weeks is a long time to have no real news during that kind of situation but Grimmjow was doing his best to carry on without becoming obsessed. Well he was trying to hide how obsessed he was anyway. He only checked his phone for texts and emails a couple of times an hour. And yes fair enough his email was actually open on his desktop at all times at work with an audible noise to alert him to new mail. But he restrained himself from calling Gin every day and the other man had been true to his word at keeping him up to date even if there was no news for him to report.

Grimmjow couldn't believe they hadn't been able to contact the doctors when Gin knew where they worked and Ichigo had been out of sight for too long. One letter in three weeks was not enough for Grimmjow and he had been close to driving up to the block a few times and just storming in but he kept away. If he had a chance to get Ichigo away from that psycho then he didn't want to ruin it by losing his temper.

Three weeks ago Ichigo lay in his arms and they had got to enjoy each other's bodies for a while. Ichigo was even more stunning in his maturity and his lack of tender care recently had created an oversensitive body that started to tremble as hands came close. Those gentle trembles had stilled under Grimmjow's large hands but he'd been able to draw out better motions and noises.

To explore that body again had been amazing and he wanted to spend more time doing it, possibly forever.

_iiiiiii_

Another message lay on his desk from the same name.

"Are you ever going to reply to that Ichimaru?" Jushiro stood behind the bigger man, wrapping his arms around his broad shoulders and pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"I don't know, he doesn't want to see me about a medical issue and Nanao said he sounded a bit creepy. I don't think I want to speak to him."

"You are such a child Shun, here, I'll do it." The older man swept his long hair behind his shoulder before leaning forward and plucking the memo off the desk to read it while pulling his phone out of his trouser pocket and punching the numbers in, sitting back onto their bed as the phone rang.

_"Hello, Gin Ichimaru speaking."_

Nanao was right, the man did sound creepy. "Hello Mr Ichimaru. My name is Jushiro Ukitake and you have been trying to get a hold of my friend Shunsui Kyoraku for some time now. How can we help you?"

_"Thank god you finally called, three weeks I've been trying to get a hold of you and I don't know how many messages I've left for you. I am working on behalf of my client Grimmjow Jaeggerjaques who is trying to get some help for an old patient of Mr Kyoraku and time is unfortunately not with us."_

"Hold on for a moment please, I'm going to put you on speaker." Jushiro looked down at his phone screen to find the correct button. "Right we can both hear you now."

_"Mr Kyoraku, I do apologise for bothering your assistant so much but my client is trying to help Isshin Kurosaki and I believe you were both close to the man before he went into a coma."_

"Isshin's in a coma? Since when?" Jushiro was shocked that his old friend had deteriorated that quickly.

_"Over two years and my client has reason to believe that it might not be a natural thing, he is concerned that someone is possibly keeping him like that to control his son."_

Shunsui spoke up then, concern written over his face. "Isshin's tumour should not have caused a coma, he could have died before his body slipped into a coma but for him to be gone for two years, I saw him before we left and it couldn't have been long before this happened. I have to ask, is Sousuke Aizen part of this?"

Gin fell silent for a moment. _"Yes, he is the one we think is behind all of this, and it's not the first time he's done it. Can you help us out, I don't know if it would change your mind but Isshin's boy Ichigo is involved in this and is in some serious trouble."_

"That damn boy, I told him he needed to get some help. Stupid kid trying to shoulder the world. We'll help; we'll come back and see if we can uncover some medical truths at least."

The call ended soon after with the two men promising to be back in the city by the weekend giving them a couple of days to get their work in order to leave it for a while.

"Jaeggerjaques, isn't that the name of Ichigo's ex, the one that abandoned him and took their kid with him?"

Shunsui frowned as he thought about it. He didn't have the same kind of history with the Kurosakis but he'd got to know the boy when he started to come with his dad to appointments. "I don't know, the name rings a bell, you could have mentioned it when they broke up. I remember you taking about that and that Isshin was worried about the kid."

"Yeah, I just wonder why his name is attached to this."

"He probably found out what that stupid kid had been hiding from him for years and came back to claim his man. And now we're part of the romance novel. Getting too old for this shit Shiro."

"If you're too old for that, are you too old for this?" Jushiro peeled his work shirt off his shoulders, his long white hair floating about him like a gossamer curtain, coating his pale skin but not hiding his still firm looking body. His long term chest condition kept him from becoming overly strong and muscular in his youth but he'd been fit as a young man and kept it up enough.

"Never too old for this." He took his lover in his arms, lips attached to the pale shoulder as he held the more delicate man close.

**Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

Hey folks, actionish chapter for you but i bet you'll like the ending. Not the end of the fic or the end of the action either btw. This is just getting to the good part.

And this fic reached 100 reviews! Whoop party time. Or celebrate with a longer than average chapter, hmm which one will i go for...

Enjoy, Phoe  
XXXXXXXXX

Chapter 12

Grimmjow winced at the slam of the door, rolling his eyes and grunting out loud in frustration. He knew he was partially to blame as he was also tense and wired but Nel had seriously been acting just plainly bitchy the last few days. Their most recent fight was over her laundry which was lying all over her room and had resulted in her storming up to her room and slamming the door, the windows in the house rattling slightly.

Three and a half weeks had passed since Grimmjow had heard from Ichigo and that means it had also been three and a half weeks since Nel had heard from the man and she was drifting between upset and angry at the both men but she blamed Grimmjow more after the dinner party and the pair had been at each other's throats ever since.

Grimmjow had been able to relax slightly when Gin told him he'd made contact with the two doctors but of course that hadn't lasted since it just brought the end of this mess closer and he was getting antsy now and snappish at work and at home. The boys at work understood and gave it back without taking offence but a teenage girl didn't have the maturity to return remarks without taking them personally.

He'd tried his best to keep Nel out of it but of course she then felt he was smothering her and she deserved to know what was going on. He had sat her down just over a week ago and told her that he was trying to help Ichigo and was trying to her him away from his partner. He left out the majority of the abuse but after seeing and hearing Ichigo when he'd turned up at their door she had to find out something. He'd said the pair fought and Ichigo didn't always fight back. He felt it was the more sensitive version of Aizen kicking the shit out of him.

Nnoitra had become his sounding board and on occasion Renji as well since the men were fairly close when working together and Grimmjow was due to meet them at the bar for a midweek pint or two just to de-stress a bit. He headed upstairs to get changed and try and talk to his daughter again, choosing the girl first so he could at least have peace quicker. Knocking on her door, he opened it slowly, looking for the girl and spotting the huge hump in the bed covers.

He wandered over, perching on the end of her bed and knocking on her footboard. The hump shifted, the girl turning her body but not coming out. Grimmjow found the foot of the covers and snuck under them, crawling up the bed to find the girl with her back to him. He curled round her, Nel keeping her head turned from him.

"Oi, thought we said we weren't going to hide from each other."

"Yeah well you also said you'd not give me a hard time over stupid stuff."

"_Yeah well_ you said you'd keep you room tidy if I got a house with a room big enough for a double bed for you."

"_It is tidy._ The clothes are clean they just haven't been put away yet."

Grimmjow took a deep breath to avoid having another argument. "Yeah, clothes I washed and folded for you now in piles on the floor, how do you think that makes me feel? If you want to start doing the laundry to find out how much work it is then you are welcome to it."

The girl sighed, slumping round towards her dad, still in her duvet fort. "I'll put them away alright. Aren't you supposed to be going out tonight anyway?"

"Yeah, meeting a couple of guys from work for a beer. Will you be alright? I've got my phone on me so just call if you need me."

"I'll be fine, got plenty to do to keep me out of bother anyway."

Grimmjow tugged at the end of the long green pony tail before pressing a kiss to her cheek and escaping the cocoon. He threw on a clean polo shirt and decent jeans before heading out the door with his keys, phone and wallet, locking the door behind him.

The evening was clear and warm enough to walk to the bar without a jacket but he'd probably get cold on the way back, regretting not grabbing his hoodie on the way out the door. April was just the next week and it wasn't quite summer yet. The bar they were to meet at was about ten minutes from his house and was quiet enough during the week for the men to have a conversation. Renji was already there when he arrived, sitting on the navy velour seats he was easy to spot with his bright red hair in a high pony tail and a bright yellow t-shirt on under a denim jacket and Grimmjow joined him just before Nnoitra entered the bar, most people turning his way due to his extreme height and presence. The three men drew attention with their looks but for the most part they sat quietly and kept to themselves.

As last to arrive the first beers were on Nnoitra and he came back with three bottles, sitting stretched out along one side of the booth seat. "So, any news Blue?"

"Not really, Gin is due to meet with the doctors this weekend when they come in and I'm seeing them on Saturday but nothing since I spoke to you last. Trying to keep calm about it but me and Nel got in another row just before I left. That girl is turning into her mother far too quickly."

"Nah, she's just feeling your stress and acting up. She'll be missing the kid as well remember, she only just got him back too. Have you told her what's going on yet?" Nnoitra was fairly good at being level headed about the situation as he didn't have any relationship with Ichigo except through the two men he was sitting with.

"Kind of, I told her I'm trying to help him and that Aizen and Ichigo have been fighting. I didn't know how to tell her that her black belt Daddy is getting the shit kicked out of him and doing nothing about it."

Renji nodded his head; he'd been asking the same question for years now.

"How about you Red, wedding's coming up?"

Renji glanced up at his tall friend, nodding again while picking at the label on his bottle. "Yeah, four weeks away." His short and emotionless response made the other men's eyebrows lift.

"And you seem so excited about it. Is Mashiro as enthusiastic as you?"

Renji sighed, scrubbing his hand over his face. "I think so; all she's been doing for months is wedding prep. To be honest we've not really been speaking the last week or so. She's staying at her friend Kensei's this weekend because I'm not giving her the space she needs but she's also pissed that I'm never around. She's not the cute sweet little thing I proposed to."

"Can I remind you that you used to complain that she wasn't feisty enough? What are you looking for?"

"Someone I can argue with as well as snuggle with. She holds grudges, shrieks and goes in a huff in seconds. Sometimes I wonder if I'm doing the right thing."

"Ah, he finally admits it. What about Kuchiki?"

"I don't know what you mean; I've not spoken to him in a while."

"_Him?_ I was talking about the midget, you know your ex? Why were you thinking about her brother?"

Grimmjow had just watched the exchange but he was thoroughly enjoying the look in Renji's face that was nearly the same shade as his hair at his slip up. Nnoitra was laughing hard as Renji tried to cover his mistake.

"I only meant, I mean. I actually don't know what I meant."

"So have you been gay long or is it a recent thing?" Grimmjow couldn't help but put his two cents in. He might be enjoying Renji's misery as an escape from his own but bet the man felt his was just as bad as Grimmjow's.

"Fuck off you two. I don't know what I am anymore and I think that's half the problem between me and 'shiro."

"So are you wanting Rukia's brother's dick up your ass or are you wanting to stick yours in his?" Nnoitra timed his question perfectly, Renji just having taken a mouthful of his drink and nearly inhaling it in response.

"Lay off him a bit Nnoi, he's going through something you know nothing about, it's not easy."

"Grimm, how did you know you liked dudes? I mean you had a girlfriend and had Nel, how did it happen for you?"

"Yeah Nel's mother was a barrel of laughs, dated her for like two months then found out she was pregnant, not really the romance story of the year. It took six months of pregnancy bitching to get me to realise women weren't for me and when she didn't want the kid after I broke up with her I took the little girl home after she was born and haven't heard a word from the woman or been even remotely interested in pussy since. I tried dating some guys but having a new-born in the house was hard. Ichigo was the first guy you could call a boyfriend to me even if he wasn't my first fuck."

Renji nodded along with him, knowing some of the story from just being around Ichigo and Grimmjow at the start of their relationship. "What about knowing your preference with, you know,"

"Preference for fucking? Well it's a mutual thing I think. With Ichigo it was only natural I took the dominant, he likes to sub but with most guys I'd think it'd depend on the personalities."

"So you'd sub with some guys but not others?"

"Oh my fucking god I did not come out for a homo's anonymous meeting. Red, if you want cock, dump your broad and ask out a dude, Grimm I seriously do not want to listen to you talking about where you like to put your cock."

Grimmjow grinned at his old friend, the straight man having a good tolerance to conversations like this but even he had his limits. "You're just sad that I'm not after your ass. Sorry I'm not into taller guys."

Nnoitra sneered at him, taking a swig out of his drink. "Yeah, you know you want this, too bad I like boobs. So Red, whatcha gonna do?"

"I need to speak to my girl. We were in love once upon a time; I'll see what happens after."

The rest of the evening drifted into less dramatic conversations and after three beers the men headed their separate ways, Grimmjow jamming his hands deep into his jeans pocket to try and stave off the cold. It was only eleven o'clock when he got home but the house was dark and when he went to check in Nel when he arrived, her light was off and she was in bed. He closed her door gently before heading back down stairs and putting the kettle on for a cup of tea before bed. He grabbed his laptop on the way to the sofa and sat his cup on the table next to him as he booted it up. He was just checking his email when his phone bleeped, signalling a text and he automatically opened it without really looking at who it was from.

**-Grimmjow I've managed to get Isshin's files over to Doc Ukitake thanks to a friend or two in the hospital. The pair are due in late tomorrow and want to meet up with you as well to get things moving as fast as possible. Is it possible for you to meet us at my office at 9 tomorrow?**

Grimmjow quickly texted the man back. **–Yes I'll be there. Any news on Ichigo?**

**-Kid's looking a bit sickly, pale as a sheet yesterday. Recent injuries I can see are a black eye, limp and favouring his right arm and ribs. His boss clocked me today when I was outside his building so I had to make myself scarce. I will see you tomorrow.**

Grimmjow looked at his emails quickly before shutting it down, unable to concentrate on anything with the thoughts in his head. He wanted Ichigo back here; he wanted him sitting next to him on the sofa, cuddling up to him as they had a tea before bed. But instead he gets to go to bed with images of black eyes and cracked ribs in his mind.

_iiiiiii_

Ichigo reached out with the wrong arm, pulling his right back with a wince before hitting the elevator button with his left. His shoulder was still giving him issues after being dislocated and after a blinding row with Sousuke three nights ago ending with him getting shoved backwards, catching himself awkwardly on the dining table and injuring his arm more and bruising his side. He wasn't sure if he'd cracked a rib or two or if it was just tender.

It was coming to the end of the fourth week since he'd seen Grimmjow and Nel and he missed both of them terribly. Even after not having them around for seven years, or maybe because of it this separation was hitting him harder than he thought. Not having karate wasn't helping either, being trapped in the house every night with Sousuke who was being more waspish than normal as well had led to them having huge arguments that led to violence often. He'd stopped a slap to the face during one but that had got him the black eye he was currently attempting to hide with concealer but he knew it was a poor job. He'd not had the chance to go and see his dad since that day with Grimmjow as well and his forced imprisonment in Sousuke's home was making him depressed. The valiums in his drawer were getting popped most nights to help him get to sleep but they left him feeling groggy in the morning at work.

Work had been weird recently as Byakuya had been overly attentive; checking in on him every day and having a quick chat should they pass each other in the corridor. He was getting to work with a local music group who were looking for an album cover and advertising material for their new release and Byakuya had recommended Ichigo work on the job, something Ichigo was excited to be part of. He was due to have a client meeting with his initial designs and a peer research group in a while to showcase the chosen one to get input from the fans. Only then if it is successful would that design get to grace the album and Ichigo get paid.

Ichigo was feeling a bit shit for a client meeting but he'd put on slightly less casual clothes to meet with the group, not a suit or anything as they were a young group with an edgy style, he wasn't going to turn up looking like their dads.

The group were nice enough, a bit unsure on the direction they wanted their designs to go but Ichigo had used their music as a muse and had worked hard to incorporate their personalities and their personal style into what he gave them. The boys loved three of his designs, two getting put to the side almost instantly, as Ichigo thought they would. It was customary for the client meeting to have five designs for the client to look at but Ichigo usually found clients only able to take in two or three different images without having over load. They'd picked his favourite up in the three in their hands and they were talking about it, their manager over their shoulder pointing to various things on the different boards.

Byakuya paid them a visit for a while and met with the manager while Ichigo chatted with the boys, getting more information to bulk up his design. They were leaning towards his favourite but they liked parts of the others. Ichigo was listening to them when the room spun for a second of two, Ichigo having to shake his head to clear it for a moment before frowning, turning to the guy speaking to him. "Sorry, can you repeat that?"

The boy was quick to tell him but Ichigo was still having difficulty listening. He had a vision on how to improve the design they were favouring but his head was throbbing too much for him to articulate it. He apologised again, rubbing at his head with his eyes closed but it wasn't helping and he got up, thinking a bit of fresh air might help him out. He would have face planted the carpet if Byakuya hadn't been quick, wrapping his arms around the falling man, the band on their feet in an instant.

_iiiiii_

Byakuya was surprised when Ichigo's legs gave out under him, the boy falling forwards but thankfully he was close enough to catch him, the boy's weight falling into his arms. What distressed him the most was Ichigo's lack of weight; he wasn't a small man but clearly hadn't been taking care of himself. The boss of the company assured the clients that Ichigo had recently been unwell and was just still recovering. He spun it that his worker had been so focused on their designs that maybe he just needed a little break.

He walked out of the room, glad Ichigo's legs were working enough that he didn't have to actually lift the younger man and they walked out of the conference room and into his office, sitting the slightly shorter man down in a seat near the window before opening the pane to allow a breeze to enter.

"Are you well Ichigo?"

"Yeah, I just had a dizzy spell. Thanks for helping me." Ichigo was sitting, leaning over his legs with his head down.

"And what caused your dizzy spell? I can't help but notice that you have severely declined in weight."

Ichigo sighed. "I've not been eating right. Not really hungry."

Byakuya kept hold of his temper, wanting to give the man a shake. He walked round, crouching down in front of the man. "Ichigo, I've known you for a long time, you know you can talk to me if you want. I can help you."

"Sir, I am fine honestly, I just need to get on with things. I better go back in to my clients."

"No, you are going to stay here, put your feet up and I'll have someone get you in some lunch. I'll deal with your clients; I think you got enough from them yes? I liked your designs for this one, maybe you should take on more clients after this one."

"Yes sir. I'd like that. I mean IT technician is great and all but it does get a bit dull."

"I don't remember ever asking you to call me sir Ichigo, please don't. And yes I imagine it does get dull when people are asking you the stupidest questions that they could easily find out themselves. I am going to go and see the clients and you are going to stay there until I come back for you is that clear?"

"Yes, Byakuya."

_iiiiiii_

Grimmjow finished work a bit later than planned that day as it was nearly the end of the month and he had financial reports to write. He'd texted Nel telling her to get something to eat and not wait and he was delighted when there was a plate out for him when he got him with a bowl over the meal ready to be reheated. He was just taking it out of the microwave when Nel came down the stairs, floating into the kitchen and giving him a kiss on the cheek. Grimmjow grinned at her but his grin fell quickly when he saw what she was wearing.

"What the hell is that?"

"It's a dress Dad."

"My underwear has more material. Take it back."

Nel looked at him shocked, looking down at her new drew, the bright colours grabbing attention while the body con shape hugged every curve and the plunge v neckline displaying others. "I'm wearing it tonight to a party. Come on Dad, everyone is wearing them."

"We've had this conversation before; if it's tight it has got to cover, if it shows it has to be looser but still not obscene. I can pretty much tell what you had for breakfast in that."

"I'm not changing."

"Then you are not going."

Nel screamed at him, stamping her bare foot. "That's not fair, everyone else is going to be dressed like this, their dad's let them out."

"I doubt that very much and any dad who does clearly needs a dose of reality. Men are jerks and when they see a pretty thing with their ass and boobs hanging out they think it is an invitation. You deserve better and that is why you are either getting changed or you are not going."

"I hate you, you always spoil everything. You took me away from Daddy and now you made him leave me again. I can't get to wear what I want or go where I want, why do you want to punish me when you are the fuck up around here!"

Grimmjow felt true anger for the first time towards his daughter. "I am going to give you the chance to take back what you just said and go up to your room to get changed. Come back down in your pyjamas in ten minutes with an apology on your lips or we will be having serious words tomorrow."

Nel screamed again, stamping again before storming out of the room, thumping her feet on the stairs and slamming her door shut, screaming when she threw herself onto the bed.

Grimmjow closed his eyes, leaning against the breakfast bar as he counted to ten to calm himself down. He did feel vaguely proud of himself that he hadn't screamed back in her face and he guessed he was maturing after all.

Nel felt the tears fall down her cheeks as she ripped the new dress off, throwing it across the room before pulling on her jeans and t-shirt she'd been wearing earlier. Her trainers went on next before she grabbed her rucksack, throwing some essentials in like underwear, a couple of clean t-shirts and her phone charger and iPod. She grabbed the book she'd been reading before heading to her bed, plumping up the pillows and scrunching the duvet so it looked like she was in there. It didn't take her long to head down the stairs, opening the door gently before closing it after herself, running out of the garden and down the street. She'd only been at her daddy's house once but she knew where she was going even if it was a long way.

Grimmjow got himself changed to head out and meet with Gin with no sign or sound of Nel since she'd stormed out of the kitchen. He gave her the time, hoping she'd apologise but knew it was unlikely. They'd have it out the next day and hopefully that would be it over with but he would have to ground her.

He went into her room before he was due to leave and saw the covers on the bed filled with what was probably still a stroppy teenager.

"Nel, I need to go and meet someone for an hour. You are not to leave the house and don't let anyone in here. I'll speak to you in the morning alright?" There was no answer but Grimmjow left it alone, already running late to meet Gin and he left, jumping in his car after locking to door behind him.

The meeting was actually longer than an hour, both of the doctors insisting on getting full updates on both Isshin and Ichigo and Jushiro being distraught once Grimmjow and Gin had finished.

"Well I can tell you the chart you sent me isn't Isshin's." Shunsui held his hand up to stop Gin jumping in, the silver haired man having a frown on his face. "I know, it does have his name on it but it's not got any of the medical information a man with a brain mass would have. I think it's just a blank that someone has filled with a few copies of other patient notes for the nurses to have access to that would hide whatever they are doing to the man. My best guess is a chemically induced coma but that is so dangerous long term, there is no guarantee if we can bring Isshin back out of it safely. I want to go and see him tomorrow."

Gin nodded, "We'll go first thing in the morning, Grimmjow I think it would be best if you didn't go, Aizen will have access to the security footage and you do stand out with your hair and build. For the same reason I think Jushiro shouldn't be there as well."

Both men implicated went to argue but the consultant stopped them. "He's right; we want to just get access to the man so I can examine him without raising suspicions. I could really do with a CT scan and a full blood workup but it'll be difficult."

"I think I can help you with the bloods, I have a friend in the labs in the hospital that might keep it quiet for us."

Shunsui nodded, yawning as if this had taken it out of him. "Then we have a plan. Pick me up from the hotel first thing in the morning then."

They'd split up, Grimmjow heading away home to try and get some sleep before work the next day along with preserving some energy to deal with his difficult daughter at the same time.

Nel's bedroom light was still on when he got home and he wandered up to speak to her, hoping to diffuse the situation a bit more. He walked in calling her name but the heap on the bed didn't move. Grimmjow wondered if she was ignoring him or if she was just sleeping as he walked over her floor, sitting on the bed and pulling at the covers. He quickly discovered that she was missing, still pulling at the covers for a second as if he'd find her inside them before checking every room in the house. He pulled out his phone, torn between being furious that she'd left the house and panic that he didn't know where she'd gone. She didn't answer her phone and he didn't have any contact details for any of her friends. He pulled up a social network site and found her profile in his friends list before checking for any posts about going to a party tonight. He couldn't find anything and after another look in her room that put the dress into his hands he was even more worried. She'd never run away before and they hadn't really been in the area for that long. He called the one person that might be able to find her quickly, shifting his feet around until the other man picked up.

"_Grimmjow, I know you are anxious about tomorrow but I will update you as soon as we find anything."_

_"_No, it's not about that, Nel's gone missing and I need you to help me find her."

"_She's only a teenager so you can call the police if you want, what do you think I can do?"_

"You know this area and you have much better connections than I do, please I need your help."

_"Alright, I'll need a list of her friends, access to her social network page and a recent picture. You do know that most teenage runaways come home the next day after they've cooled down."_

"You think I'm over reacting?"

_"I think you're a single parent who is under a lot of stress so of course you are over reacting. I take it she's not answering her calls? If it's ringing send her a text, she'll read it, just make it clear that you are worried and not mad. Hopefully she'll answer that and let you know she's ok."_

Grimmjow took the man at his word and after Gin promising he'd find her tomorrow if they'd not heard anything; Grimmjow hung up and pulled a new text open.

**-Nel, please contact me, when I got home to find you gone I started panicking and I just need to know you're ok. Please baby don't ignore me.**

Grimmjow tried his best to relax and give her time to text him back but it was hard.

_iiiiiii_

Ichigo was shell shocked when he opened the front door and Nel threw herself into his arms. There had been a knock at the door when Ichigo was just clearing up the dishes from dinner and he'd answered it when he'd dried his hands.

He pulled the girl off, holding her crying face in his hands. "Nel, what's happened? Are you alright?"

"No, I hate him. I want to live with you; he's always being mean and doesn't let me do anything. He upset your boyfriend so much, you had to go away again; if he can't see you then I don't want to be with him."

Ichigo paled, realising it was just an argument between the pair but the girl was seriously upset with it and seemed quite determined to stay. "Love, you need to calm down and tell me what happened. I can see you've had a fight with Dad but you can't just run away when you've had a fight with someone. We'll see if we can sort it. I'll grab my shoes and we can go somewhere to talk." Ichigo looked around for the closest pair of shoes to make a quick exit with the girl before Sousuke saw her but he only managed to get one foot tied when the man came out of the door leading to the bedrooms.

"I thought I heard a female voice, hello again Nel, what has happened to bring you shrieking round to my house?"

Nel looked taken aback with the way the man spoke to her. "Eh, I wanted to see my daddy. Daddy, can I stay?"

"_Stay? _Ichigo can I speak to you for a moment."

Ichigo held onto Nel's arm, wanting to grab her and run away but he hesitated, leaving the girl at the door before heading over to the man.

Sousuke did lower his voice but not enough to keep his speech from the girl. "I assume you are not even considering allowing that girl to stay in my home."

"As a matter of fact you are right, I wouldn't have her here, I wouldn't have her anywhere near you. I was trying to get her out before you even saw her."

"You don't want me here?" Nel's voice was fairly soft but it carried to the two men.

"That isn't what I said, Nel can you wait out in the hall please?"

"No, I want to know why you don't want me here." Her voice was certainly not soft now.

"Nel, please just go out into the hall. I'll get you home in a minute."

Nel stamped her foot, her voice rising further as she started to walk towards them. "You said you'd always be there for me, I need you now."

Sousuke rolled his eyes before lifting his hand to slap the girl on the face. "For goodness sake were you dragged up?"

Ichigo caught the hand before it made contact, his reflexes still good. Nel cowered away; she had seen the hand coming for her and was very glad her daddy was so fast. Ichigo's brown eyes were glowing as he stared at his tormentor. "You will not lay a hand on her." He threw the hand away from him, Sousuke stumbling in response.

Sousuke should have expected retaliation for striking the girl but he didn't think Ichigo would seriously hit back. His first strike was a slap to the man but the younger ducked out of the way and struck him with an open hand in the side that nearly took his breath away. When Sousuke went to grab his clothing and get him to the ground Ichigo just pulled out of the way and responded with a straight kick into his chest that was quickly followed by a roundhouse to his head. Sousuke felt the blood drip out of his mouth, glaring up at the man who was standing in front of his daughter with his fists prepared.

Sousuke leapt up, kicking out to take Ichigo's legs out but again he avoided the blows, moving himself and the girl out of harm's way. Three more times Sousuke launched himself and three more times he was put down, blood in his mouth and now his cheek swelling from a strong punch. Ichigo was barely breathing hard as he let loose two years of pent up frustration. "You think you can just slap anyone that annoys you? Lash out and hurt people because they upset you? I've taken it for too long Sousuke."

Sousuke swept his legs around trying to catch Ichigo out but Ichigo just leapt over them, lashing out once more across Sousuke's body, making the man cry out in pain.

"We're leaving Sousuke; I don't think I'll be back." Ichigo grabbed Nel's hand and led her towards the bedroom, packing two bags quickly, grabbing his most precious positions, his books, his box of memories, the laptop and a few bits of clothing to keep him going before shouldering one bag and carrying the other.

Sousuke was still lying there when Ichigo came back down the stairs and Ichigo only gave him a glance as they left the apartment, Nel clinging to his arm.

They got on the metro to make the journey quicker, Nel just pressing herself close to her daddy and Ichigo feeling like he could breathe freely for once. The walk up the garden path reminded Ichigo of when he'd limped up in his socks weeks ago but this time his head was held high, and his feet were covered.

Nel opened the door with her key but Ichigo hesitated on the door step, unsure whether he should enter. As soon as the front door opened Grimmjow was out of the living room and in the hall, staring in shock at the girl and then the man, looking between them both in silence. "Hi Dad."

"Nel, Ichigo, what happened?" Grimmjow went first to his daughter, holding her for a second before giving her a look over, she seemed the same as she'd been earlier, maybe a little paler.

"I went to Daddy's house but that horrible man went to hit me."

Grimmjow saw red, turning towards the other man with fury in his eyes. He then took in Ichigo's appearance and the two bags in his possession.

"He didn't touch her, I wouldn't allow that. He'll not get near either of us again and probably won't be walking for a day or so."

Grimmjow walked up to the man, pulling the bags off him and dumping them on the hall floor before holding the man at arm's length. "You left him? Seriously?"

"Seriously."

**Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

Hey folks- yeah i know it's not a long chapter but it's a bit fluffy with a part that pulled on my heart a bit. Plus it sets up the next couple of chapters nicely. Working all week so not sure when the next chapter will be out, the weekend definitely if not before.

Have to put a massive shout out to the reviewers, so many of the recent reviews have made me laugh. Glad everyone liked Aizen getting a bit of comeuppance but that is definitely not the end of it.

Anyway love to all readers

Phoe  
xxxxx

Chapter 13

Grimmjow couldn't help himself; he pulled the shorter man to him and covered his mouth with his own. Ichigo clutched at him with one hand, kissing him back for a moment before pushing Grimmjow back a bit, the taller man breathing hard as he stood over Ichigo.

"Slow down Grimm, can I at least come in?" Ichigo spoke softly, looking up at the man and Grimmjow chuckled, reaching out and drawing Ichigo into the house, feeling the skin under his hand flinch as he came into contact with it. Grimmjow closed the door before lifting Ichigo's two bags and gesturing for the pair to go into the living room.

Grimmjow turned to his daughter first. "Right, me and you have to have a conversation."

Nel had the decency to flush. "Yeah, I know."

"You ran away."

"Yeah."

"You wouldn't answer your phone," the girl nodded. "I had no other way to get in contact with you and no idea where you had gone. Do you know I phoned a private investigator to help me find you?"

Nel and Ichigo's faces snapped up to his, Ichigo looking vaguely amused at the length the worried father had gone to.

"Dad, I'm sorry. I'll never run away again. I'm sorry for what I said." Nel pressed herself against her father, Grimmjow's long arms coming to wrap around his little girl. "I was scared." Grimmjow's arms tightened and he looked over at the other man, Ichigo's face now down.

"Can you tell me what happened, either of you?" Grimmjow led the girl over to the couch and sat her next to Ichigo, Grimmjow perching on the arm nearest her.

"I went to Daddy's thinking I could stay there for a while but he tried to get me out of the house. Then that man came out and was just horrible. Then he went to slap me but Daddy grabbed his arm."

"Why did he try and slap you? Ichigo what happened?"

"I was trying to get her out of the house before he saw her. He's has been a bit difficult recently, Nel thought I was trying to get rid of her and got a bit upset. He responded the only way he knew how. I stopped him and we left, that's about it."

"You are leaving out all the cool details, Dad he kept trying to hit Daddy but he couldn't lay a finger on it. Daddy smacked him down it was brilliant."

Ichigo blushed but didn't say anything, still looking at the floor. Grimmjow wrapped his arm around his daughter, rubbing at her upper arm. "I'm sorry you got a fright but you know you're still grounded right?" The girl huffed but nodded. "Right, upstairs now. Me and your Daddy need to have a conversation." Nel rolled her eyes but did as she was told, hugging Ichigo's arm before she went.

Grimmjow slid into her vacated seat, pulling Ichigo round to see him. "Talk to me, please. Tell me what you're thinking."

Ichigo turned, pulling his legs up and tucking himself into Grimmjow's side, his head tucked under the bigger man's head. "Hold me for a minute. I don't know what to think." Grimmjow was happy to oblige and Ichigo squirrelled in closer. Grimmjow turned his head so he could lay his cheek on the ultra-soft hair, turning his nose in a bit to take a lungful of the man's scent. Grimmjow felt Ichigo start to cry and held him through it, eventually pulling the smaller body up and onto his lap just to hold him better.

"Hey, what can I do, what's going through your mind?"

Ichigo spoke through his tears. "My dad, that's it isn't it. I've basically just killed my dad." Ichigo dissolved again, clinging to Grimmjow with sobs wracking his body.

Grimmjow took a deep breath, trying to help the other calm down a bit. "I need to tell you something but I think you should calm down a bit." Ichigo took some deep breaths of his own and seemed to calm down. "I've been working with a guy, trying to help you get out of this and I think we were just getting somewhere today. Look I've got your dad's old doctor going to see him tomorrow and then hopefully he can help us out, they think your dad isn't as bad as you've been told."

Ichigo lifted his head and looked at the larger man in shock. "Shunsui? He's back? Why did you do that for me?"

"Seriously? You are the one person I would always help, I am still in love with you, I never stopped."

Ichigo took a deep breath before trying to get up, Grimmjow holding him tightly. That made Ichigo's tears come back and he struggled more. Grimmjow kept his arms around him, not letting him run away.

"I'm not going to let you run from me. I want to help you."

"So you're going to hold me when I want away? Are you going to hit me when we argue as well? How does that make _this_ any better than what I just left?" Ichigo's voice was steady and quiet and he stopped struggling.

"I would never hit you." Grimmjow released bear hug hold and gripped Ichigo's upper arms, releasing his grip on the sore shoulder when Ichigo hissed.

"You did hit me; you backhanded me to the floor. How can I know that we're not going to end up exactly where Sousuke and I did?"

Grimmjow dropped his head, knowing he deserved the remarks. "I regret lashing out at you, we weren't in a good place then. Come on I know I went too far but you aren't exactly innocent of any wrong doing. You lied to me, for a year. Hid things from me, things I was more than entitled to know. You think I don't care about your goofy ass father? He asked you to keep it secret but you should have trusted me to be able to keep it secret too. And coma or no coma he has an ass load of blame for this as well and when he wakes up we will be having words. He nearly destroyed you, he destroyed us, and for what? I will never raise a hand to you again; I will never touch you again if that is what you want. If you want me gone, out of your life then that is what will happen and you can have full access to Nel, or even have her if that's what you both want." Grimmjow moved Ichigo off his knee and stood up, one hand over his eyes to shield the emotion bubbling up in them. "I want you happy; I want you whole but if you don't want me then that is fine with me." Grimmjow left the room in a hurry, leaving Ichigo shell shocked at the revelation.

Grimmjow ran up the stairs, feeling the tears he'd fought against coming forward. Ichigo didn't want him, or trust him and he didn't have much reason to if Grimmjow was totally honest with himself. He'd go, get out of the house and leave the man with Nel; she'd be able to help him more anyway. He could go and stay with Nnoitra until they could resolve the issues with Isshin and Aizen then try and get another transfer. He threw a few things into his rucksack, knowing he had to get out of the way as soon as possible. He ran into his closet just before he left the room, dragging the box full of Ichigo's things down and dumping it on the ground, scrabbling around till he wrapped his fingers around the jewellery box, flicking it open and grabbing the necklace, threading the two rings onto it before putting it round his neck and clasping it. He tucked it under his t-shirt before standing to grab his rucksack. He was out and down the stairs in a heartbeat, stopping dead when he saw the other man standing leaning against the door.

Ichigo was standing with his legs crossed at the ankles and his arms crossed over his chest. He walked up to the taller man, taking the rucksack off him and throwing it to the side. "You asked me a question a few weeks ago and I didn't answer you. You say you want me to be happy? Good." Ichigo slapped Grimmjow across the face with an open palm, not as hard as he truly could have but the way his hand stung it must have hurt. "Now we're even." Ichigo jumped on the other man, arms going around his neck and Grimmjow caught him easily. "Never let me go." Grimmjow dipped his head against Ichigo's shoulder. Ichigo wrapped his long legs around Grimmjow's body, pulling his upper body away to speak to the other. He pulled his sore arm from Grimmjow's shoulder and cradled it against himself. "I need you, I am totally screwed up and I don't know what is going to happen but I need you here with me. Please don't leave me again."

Grimmjow tightened his grip, ignoring his throbbing cheek. "You still haven't answered that question."

"I love you; it nearly killed me to keep you out of dad's business. Are we back together?"

"If that is what you want, but we probably should take it slow, don't want to rush you."

Ichigo tightened his legs around the other man, pressing their groins together. "Taking it slow sounds like a good idea. Let's start that tomorrow." Ichigo pulled the other man in, the kiss rough and open mouthed, Ichigo threading his good hand into Grimmjow's hair and fisting his shirt with the other. Grimmjow's hands split, one going round Ichigo's ass to support his waist while the other held the back of Ichigo's head, tilting it slightly to get more access. Grimmjow turned slightly so he could press the other into the wall to take some of the weight off his hand but he wasn't really that worried as Ichigo was still too light and didn't need much support. Pinning the smaller man to the wall with his groin, Grimmjow pulled at Ichigo's t-shirt, ripping it up and off and dropping it to the side before running his hands over the exposed chest. He broke away for a second and looked at the body under him, tracing the lines with his hands.

"You've lost more weight haven't you; your ribs are sticking out more." Grimmjow thumbed the bottom ribs on both sides.

"Not now Grimm. Haven't really had much of an appetite with my ribs being hurt." Ichigo pulled him back for a kiss, Grimmjow's grip tightening on his torso. That made Ichigo hiss and break away for a second. "You did hear me just now saying my ribs were hurt." Ichigo rubbed at his side a bit with his sore arm. Grimmjow reacted as expected, his overall hold loosening and him holding his hands out like he didn't want to break the other man. Ichigo grabbed one of the hands, pulling Grimmjow back in and pressing the hand on his groin. "I'm not broken or breakable. Just a little tender. And you caused _this_, so you'd better take care of it." Ichigo pressed Grimmjow's palm against his erection, thrusting into the other man slightly and leaning his head against the wall. Grimmjow turned his attention to Ichigo's neck, nipping and biting at it till areas were red as he fondled Ichigo's dick through his loose cargo trousers. A quick flick of his fingers and a pull down had the button undone and the zip open so he could pull it out and run his thumb over the weeping head.

He felt Ichigo whimper and thrust into his hand as he started to stroke the cock, thrusting gently into the other man, showing him he was also eager. Grimmjow was a hair's breadth away from fucking Ichigo on the wall when he remembered Nel was home and could at any moment come down the stairs. The only place she was guaranteed not to enter without knocking was Grimmjow's bedroom as they had rules about privacy that went both ways. Grimmjow allowed Ichigo to slide to the floor, enjoying the feeling running over his dick. "Upstairs, now." Grimmjow growled as he spoke, his eyes flashing dangerously at Ichigo who only smirked in response. He obeyed with a skip in his step, looking over his shoulder as he trotted up the stairs. Grimmjow was on his heels, running his hands over any part of Ichigo's body that he could reach. They banged through the bedroom door, Ichigo getting slammed up against it hard enough to make the man gasp. Grimmjow slung his t-shirt off before grabbing the smaller man against him, relishing in his warmth. They exchanged firm, wet kisses as Grimmjow walked backwards towards the bed, Ichigo smiling as they kissed and crawled over the other man as he lay on his back.

It only took seconds for them both to remove the other's trousers and underwear and Grimmjow turned them so he was pressing Ichigo into the bed. Grimmjow's hands were everywhere, running over the skinny frame, tracing all of the remembered tender spots, Grimmjow smirking to himself when Ichigo writhed from a particular touch. He pulled Ichigo's legs up, pressing his thighs along his chest but having to release him as Ichigo hissed in pain again.

"Look, I think we'd better stop, you're hurt."

Ichigo sneered at the other man, pulling him round so he could pin Grimmjow under him. "You stop this right now and _you_ are going to hurt." Ichigo slid down the firm body until he was faced with the long smooth cock he'd been dreaming of for seven years. He happily slurped it into his mouth, running his tongue over every inch, tracing the veins and ridges and just savouring it. He sucked long and hard at the member, Grimmjow threading his hands through his own hair just to keep himself calm. Ichigo had wrapped his sore hand around the base of his cock just to keep it up and Grimmjow didn't notice what he'd been doing with the other hand until Ichigo sat up, drawing his legs into his sides and positioning Grimmjow's cock at his entrance. He threw his head back as he sank down, his entrance prepared but unused to the size and position. He cried out, mostly in pleasure but a hint of pain threading into his voice. Grimmjow was curled up, hands clutching Ichigo's hips hard enough to bruise, his neck red with the cords sticking out as his senses were assaulted. The sight of Ichigo perching over him, Grimmjow's solid cock disappearing inside him, the sounds they were making together and the feel of the tight walls around him all making it too much for him. And then Ichigo started to move.

They didn't last long, Grimmjow thrusting up and Ichigo grinding down. Ichigo started stroking himself but Grimmjow took over, enjoying the sight of the other losing himself completely. Ichigo went over, leaning back in Grimmjow's arms so the hard rod inside him pressed along his pleasure button and he sprayed hot white ribbons over the larger man's chest, Grimmjow whining at the increase in pressure around him. He didn't even get to withdraw again before his orgasm was ripped out of him just by the walls tensing and relaxing around him. Ichigo collapsed backwards, Grimmjow's arms stopping him from falling off and raising his legs to give the smaller man something to lean against.

Ichigo looked down at the other man, smiling slightly at the dishevelled look on Grimmjow. He noticed the chain around the other's neck, having noticed something but not really paid any attention till now. He raised his good hand and lifted the chain, the two rings on it falling onto his palm. "This is mine." Ichigo ran the chain around until he found the clasp, opening it and removing both rings and closing it again. He lifted Grimmjow's hand, pulling his fingers and holding his ringer. He pushed the ring on, the metal sliding over the skin easily enough, looking into Grimmjow's eyes as he did. He then took his own ring, pushing it onto his finger and feeling that it was a bit loose but should stay on. "You gave me this, promising me that you'd love me forever. We both fucked up but you didn't break your promise. I want to wear this again, if you'll let me."

Grimmjow took his hand, threading their fingers together so the rings touched and pulled the smaller man down, pressing their lips together. "Never take it off again."

**Please review - next chapter is in the hospital!**


	14. Chapter 14

Hey folks, yeah i know how long it's been alright, you don't need to shout!

Slight excuse - was in hospital for five days.

On a slightly more positive note, got a kitten called Yuki! little girl. She looks just like the kitten in my profile pic and the dog certainly thinks she's a big scary monster!

Anyway, love to reviewers - i know it's been a wait for this fic but i hope its worth it. and apologies for the cliff hanger... guesses welcome.

Chapter 14

Grimmjow woke up feeling more refreshed then he had for a long time. The reason was snuggled into him, the warm breath drifting over the side of his neck. Ichigo had always been a cuddler in bed and Grimmjow was pretty sure that he had been denied his pleasure for the past few years. Grimmjow delicately reached his hand up and lifted his phone off the bed side table, checking the time. They had been up quite late last night and as such had slept in a bit. At least it was a Saturday and neither had to get up and go to work. They had sat up for a while as Grimmjow elaborated on his plans for helping Isshin and Ichigo couldn't believe how far the man had gone just to try and help him even though Ichigo had told him to butt out. Ichigo wanted to go and see his dad the next day but Grimmjow said he wanted to speak to Gin and Shunsui before they all paraded into the hospital. He had sent a text that night to Gin but hadn't yet got a reply.

Ichigo must have felt him moving or something as he started to come around, his grip on the bigger man getting tighter as he woke. Ichigo's straight nose nuzzled into his neck as the smaller man pulled himself more on top of the other, Grimmjow's hands coming round the slim body to hold him in place.

A light knock at the door had Grimmjow pull the duvet further up on them before whispering for the girl to come in. Nel's eyes went straight to the orange hair resting on Grimmjow's shoulder and she smiled. She walked over and sat on the bed, reaching out a hand and running it through her Daddy's vibrant hair. The action had the man moving again and Ichigo came around looking sleepily up at Grimmjow before looking over his shoulder at his daughter sitting in her jammies on the bed behind him.

"Mornin' guys." Ichigo stretched on top of his lover, smiling as he groaned slightly at the kinks popping in his limbs. He looked back up at Grimmjow, smile widening and a slight blush appearing on his cheeks. Grimmjow lifted his head and pressed a kiss on his forehead before Ichigo just tucked himself back into Grimmjow's neck, humming happily.

"Come on, get out of bed. We need to go and do something today." Nel started to bounce on the bed slightly in her enthusiasm and Grimmjow tightened his grip on Ichigo as he felt the man slip.

"Oi, get out and let us get up yet. You really don't want me to throw these covers off with you still in the room." Grimmjow smirked as the girl looked horrified at her dad before taking flight and dashing out of the room.

"I am going to be timing you, get up and get dressed. I'll fill a basin with water if you take too long." Nel shouted from the hall, the two men chuckling at her.

"So no round two this morning then?" Ichigo pulled himself into the centre of the other man, his long legs falling to either side of his lover.

Grimmjow lifted his hands to cup the firm backside settled on him, grinning up at the other. "I don't know, I think we could finish before she can fill the basin."

"Oh romantic. Come on, have you heard anything about Dad yet?" Ichigo slid off to the side, pulling the duvet with him to keep his groin covered. That of course just pulled it off Grimmjow who had no issues with nudity in front of a lover. Ichigo's blush heightened as he stared at Grimmjow more than adequate package.

"You keep looking at me like that and it'll not matter if Nel gives us a cold shower." Grimmjow smirked as Ichigo's eyes snapped up to his. "And yes, Gin texted me back, he wants to meet with us in the afternoon after Shunsui has had a look at your dad and get you into see him as well. Gin has got a friend of his in the hospital to keep tabs on Isshin's room and let us know if Kariya or Aizen go near it. I think Shunsui is planning a long visit now that you are away from Aizen just in case someone tries something funny."

Ichigo nodded as he got up, duvet still held over him. Grimmjow rolled off the opposite side of the bed and walked round in all his glory. He pulled his lover towards him, circling his waste so that Ichigo had to drop the covers, the long tan arms rising to lie on Grimmjow's biceps. "Don't hide from me, you are the most gorgeous thing ever created and I want to look at you." He lifted a hand and ran the back of his knuckles down Ichigo's face and along his jaw bone. Resting his hand at the slightly pointed chin, he thumbed Ichigo's full lower lip, making the other smile at him while pulling away. Grimmjow just bent down and caught him in an open mouthed kiss, Ichigo's grip on his arms tightening as he responded, tilting his head to ease their motions. Ichigo heard the door open but he didn't register anything until a feminine shriek sounded out.

"For god's sake put some damn clothes on and get down stairs or I will seriously fill that basin with ice!"

Grimmjow smirked into the kiss, smooching Ichigo's lips once more. "Yeah but you'll have to open that door again to throw it at us and now you really don't want to."

"Dad!"

_iiiiiiiiii_

The men both took individual showers before going downstairs together. Ichigo had pulled on a pair of jeans he'd brought with him as well as a long sleeve loose t-shirt that probably used to be white but was a bit grey now. Grimmjow had been fixing their bed when he came out of the shower and he'd got to see the larger man bending over in his ass fitting, loose legged jeans and tight black short sleeve button up, biting his lip at the view.

Joining Nel in the kitchen, the men thanked the girl for their plates of toast and scrambled eggs but both politely refused her offer of a coffee in the morning, each happy with juice. Ichigo was smiling lightly as he stabbed bits of egg, his eyes having a faraway look in them and he didn't register the other two just looking at him, both glad he was sitting in their kitchen once more, this time for good. One scoop of egg was too big and a chunk slid off the utensil and bounced down, hitting the off white shirt and leaving a mark. Ichigo cursed under his breath as he grabbed a sheet of kitchen towel and started to rub at it.

"It'll clean, don't worry about it." Grimmjow was already finished his breakfast and had just drained his glass of juice, wiping his face with his own sheet of paper towel before settling his cutlery.

"Yeah, but I only brought this and one other. You ripped the one I had on last night so I've only got one shirt left now." Ichigo was still rubbing at the mark but it wasn't changing.

"Seriously, who picked your wardrobe? When did you start shopping in the plus section?"

"When I got thrown down the stairs for wearing tight stuff. It's not something I wanted to happen too often."

Nel's face was pale as she listened to her daddy talking about the incident, Ichigo closing his eyes for a second before reaching out and taking her hand.

"Don't worry about it love, it wasn't a good time and I'll tell you about it bit by bit alright."

"So if you've got hardly any clothes, why don't we nip to the shops this morning and get you some new stuff? I'm sure Nel'll help you." Grimmjow didn't particularly enjoy shopping but as the single dad he'd put up with many a full day shopping spree for his baby and was more than willing to do it for his lover.

"Seriously? You're going to take me shopping?" Ichigo's sceptical tone was well deserved as the Grimmjow he knew and loved years ago wouldn't have been caught dead in a shopping centre on a Saturday. His idea of shopping was In and Out or online shopping delivered to the door. To actually volunteer to go around and help Ichigo get some new clothes was almost unbelievable.

"Yup, I'll take you shopping, stand outside the changing rooms and even hold your handbag. I'm such a good boyfriend." Grimmjow chuckled as Ichigo shoved at him, the larger man grabbing the counter in front of him to stop him falling off the breakfast bar stool.

Nel wasn't impressed at first that she got relegated to the back seat but the two men just looked at her as she stood at the passenger's door, Grimmjow not even unlocking the car until she moved. Ichigo smiled at the scowling girl as he slid into the car.

"Sorry love, you've just gone down in the pecking order." Grimmjow spoke over his shoulder before taking Ichigo's hand and giving it a squeeze. Ichigo twisted the ring on Grimmjow's hand with his fingers as he looking up at his boyfriend, feeling comfortable and safe, two things that were almost foreign to him. Even having the sulking girl in the back seat was a nice addition just because she was there.

They drove to their local shopping centre and parked in one of the multi-stories, Ichigo watching Grimmjow stroke his car to lock it and smiling at the man's look of adoration at his machine. Grimmjow caught up with him and laced their hands together, the other hand in his pocket with a casual smile on his face. "Come on love, think we can grab a coffee first, I think I'll need it."

The three of them stopped at a coffee stand, Ichigo and Grimmjow both getting a cup and Nel grabbed a bottle of juice before they headed into the shops. Ichigo walked with his hands in his pockets as he looked over things and Grimmjow was trailing after him, wondering if he'd ever pick anything up. He hesitated near some fitted t-shirts with big graphic prints and Grimmjow actually picked one he liked up. He held it up to the smaller man, measuring him for it before grabbing a slightly smaller size and flinging it over his arm, ignoring Ichigo's calls.

"Look, we're here to get you clothes, you obviously liked it so we'll get it. I'm not trying to spoil you but you don't seem to be picking anything so if I've got to do it then I will." Grimmjow raised his eyebrow at the flush on Ichigo's face.

"I'm sorry, I'm not used to getting much of a say in things." Ichigo's eyes dropped to the floor and he scuffed his foot to the side. One long finger went under his chin, lifting it until he was looking the taller man in the eye. Grimmjow leaned in and pecked him on the lips, drawing a smile out of him.

"You have full say in your life and your wardrobe. Now, is this the one you actually liked or was it one of the others?" Grimmjow held up the shirt in his hand and Ichigo chuckled, replying that he had liked that one, the dark grey, but he'd also liked the cream one. Grimmjow held up a hand for him to wait a second as Grimmjow nipped back and grabbed the cream one as well. They grabbed more tops, long sleeves as well as some zip up and pull over jumpers. When it came to the jeans Ichigo paused again, not knowing where to start. By then Grimmjow was fairly laden down to the point he called Nel over, the girl at the side on her phone and dumped the loose clothes in her arms, hanging the ones on hanger up on a handy rail. Rubbing his large hands together he started picking up jeans, putting them back instantly if they said 'loose fit'. Ichigo just stood smiling, trying to put this over-zealous shopper into Grimmjow's personality and finding it difficult. Grimmjow came over with four pairs, hanging them near Ichigo for inspection. Ichigo liked the grey pair and the dark denim pair, neither skin tight but would definitely be snug. Ichigo added a couple of pairs of cargo shorts into his growing collection in a different shop and Nel waited outside another when they went in to get some underwear. Grimmjow appeared holding up a pair of black lace Brazilian panties while Ichigo was picking between packs of boxers and he threw one of the cardboard packs at his blue haired head. Ichigo insisted on paying, Grimmjow had pulled his credit card out in the other two shops but Ichigo had maintained he was capable of buying his own underwear.

The bags were spread between the three of them but Grimmjow wasn't done yet, dragging Ichigo into another shop and getting him to choose footwear, Ichigo picking some natural coloured skate trainers and a pair of slimmer lace up canvas shoes in black. Nel had wandered into a shop by the time they came out of the shoe shop and that led to the men having to wait in the girl for a change as she picked herself a new skirt. She complained when she came out and found the men snogging but she was secretly delighted that her dads were together again. Three polo shirts, one of which was for Grimmjow and they decided they were done, Ichigo looking at the volume of purchases and nodding at Grimmjow's conclusion as they headed back to the car. Thankfully the sleek car had a generous boot but even it was nearly filled with the plastic and paper bags dropped in it. They were planning on heading for some lunch before going to the hospital and Nel asked to go for pizza. There was a chain Italian just outside the main shopping centre so they just left the shopping in the car and walked over. Grimmjow paused, heading back to the car and opening the boot. The other two watched from a few feet away as Grimmjow rustled in the boot for a moment of two before emerging with a large bag, the boot lid coming down with it still in his hand and he jogged over to his family.

"Now, I want it clear that I am not choosing your clothes, nor making you get changed. _But_ I thought you might want to use the restrooms to smarten up to go and see your dad." Grimmjow held out the bag, Ichigo taking it with a blush. He held the bag in one had as he tucked into Grimmjow's side, the taller man's long arm coming over his shoulder to hold him tight as they walked to the restaurant. The meal was nice but Grimmjow's highlight was Ichigo coming out of the toilets in the snug denims with the grey polo shirt and black shoes on. He carried his old clothes out in the bag but Grimmjow was hoping he could get the man just to chuck them. Ichigo held his shirt up as he did a little turn at the table, Grimmjow reaching a hand out and pulling him down to sit with him.

"If these weren't brand new I'd be ripping them off you later." He pressed a kiss to Ichigo's forehead after whispering in his ear.

"You have no idea how weird it is to wear something this snug after so long. Does feel good though." Ichigo pulled Grimmjow's sharp chin round to peck him on the lips, the teenage girl opposite them huffing slightly.

"You know _Dads_, when I bring a boyfriend home I want you two to remember how understanding I was to you both ok?"

"That's ok sweetie, we can double date." Grimmjow grinned as he pulled Ichigo in for a deeper kiss, their tongues touching just a little.

They finished up their lunch and Ichigo carried his old clothes out, stopping at a dumpster and chucking the whole bag in without really pausing before catching his lover up, sliding his hand through Grimmjow's elbow and holding his upper arm as they got to the car.

They were heading to the hospital. Grimmjow had spoken to Gin during their shopping expedition and the two doctors and PI were waiting for the family to arrive, Gin hinting that there would be some good news when they got there.

Ichigo was bouncing in his seat as they pulled into the hospital car park and he was only held back by Grimmjow's arm around him. Grimmjow felt eyes on them as soon as they walked through the door and had to flatten his metaphoric hackles. Two men in an embrace drew attention, couple that with their eye catching hair colours and their daughter trailing them with similarly unique hair and Grimmjow had to reason that the eyes he could feel on him were just normal curious individuals but there was a lingering doubt in his mind that made him tighten his grip on his lover.

Ichigo didn't even notice, he was focused on getting to his father's bedside and hearing what the docs had to say. The lift seemed to take forever but the silver doors opened eventually and he streaked out, Grimmjow grabbing his arm to stop him actually breaking into a run. The ward numbers passed over their heads and Grimmjow was remembering the route slightly from his last visit. It wasn't until they were actually in front of his father's door did Ichigo stop, his hand outstretched but not touching the handle. Grimmjow understood and he finished the motion for the other, the door opening gently and the pair entering with Grimmjow leading Ichigo in, Nel trailing behind. Ichigo's eyes were huge as he took in his dad's appearance, nothing seemed to have changed but he looked to the three men in the room, Jushiro having a wide smile for him.

"Ichigo, it has been so long. You haven't been taking care of yourself have you?" The white haired man approached Ichigo, holding his upper arms gently as he looked down at him, the long friendship he'd had with the boy's father had given him a soft spot for the earnest young man.

"Doctor Ukitake, Mr Kyoraku, can you help him, please." Ichigo was embarrassed to feel tears welling in his eyes.

"Ichigo, calm down. Shunsui thinks we can wake him up but he wants to get a CT of your dad's head first in case there really is a medical reason for the chemical coma. Gin has been using all of his contacts here to get us access to the machine and it should be soon."

Gin Ichimaru stepped closer to the man he'd only watched from afar, seeing a similar level of desperation that he'd seen in Momo but thankfully his was for different reasons. "Mr Kurosaki, we've not met yet but I have been keeping an eye on you for Grimmjow's sake. You are a very lucky man and a very strong one as well. You aren't the first to be caught in Aizen's web but hopefully you can be the last. If I contact the police will you testify against Sousuke Aizen for domestic abuse and battery?"

Grimmjow spoke up then. "And rape and entrapment and psychological abuse."

Gin nodded at the tallest man before turning back to the smallest. Ichigo was curling in on himself in the light of all the attention. "Ichigo, I can't get him put away without your help."

"He's ill. I'm not saying it's an excuse but it will be the basis of my statement. He needs help and he needs to be stopped from doing it to anyone else."

Nel came up behind her daddy and the man turned and held her close, knowing the girl was getting upset with all the revelations. It was one thing to guess that her daddy was getting hurt; it was another to hear it all getting blatantly said in front of her.

"Baby, I'm fine. I'm just glad it's over now."

_iiiiii_

Aizen crawled over to the couch, pulling himself up and onto the soft, forgiving cushions. He couldn't believe his beloved Ichigo would actually hurt him. Sousuke knew it was because of the girl, he should never have tried to strike the girl. He hoped Ichigo would be home soon. He didn't want to be alone for too long.

He managed to get an uncomfortable night's sleep and was woken by his phone ringing, Sousuke struggling to get up and walk to the dining table to get it.

"_Sousuke, care to tell me what Kyoraku and Ukitake are doing in your hospital?"_

Sousuke paused for a second, not sure on how to answer Karyia. "I do not know Jin. Perhaps they are just stopping by for a visit when they are in town." It was a stupid suggestion but all that the ailing man could come up with.

_"__And the fact that they got off the lift on Kurosaki's floor? When they go in that room all deals are off. I'll take that boy from you and disappear. You should have shared, Sousuke."_

The man hung up leaving Sousuke shaking in his own house. Ichigo was in danger from that unstable man, he would hurt the beautiful man and Sousuke couldn't allow that. Kyoraku was there for Isshin possibly by Ichigo's invitation but Sousuke doubted it. He hoped he could get to the boy before the other man and keep him safe.

_iiiiiii_

Ichigo paced in the room, waiting for his dad to return from his scan. Grimmjow had found the pacing amusing at first but now it was just annoying and he grabbed Ichigo on his next pass, pulling the smaller man onto his lap and holding him tightly, stroking his soft hair as Grimmjow tried to calm him. Ichigo tucked himself under Grimmjow's chin, looking round the room he'd visited a lot over the last couple of years and finally seeing an end to it. Nel had taken a walk to get herself a drink and the men were alone for the first time that day.

"I love you." Grimmjow spoke into the soft spikes under his chin.

Ichigo craned his head up, smiling brilliantly at the other man before snuggling back in, his breathing calmed. The door banged open soon after that, Isshin's bed followed by the three missing men and a couple of nurses all coming in at once and settling the hospital bed, plugging the machines back in and hooking Isshin up to the oxygen from the wall rather than the tank under the bed.

Jushiro was smiling brightly as Grimmjow and Ichigo sat up more, Grimmjow keeping his arms around Ichigo to just keep him still. The long white pony tail was over Jushiro's shoulder as he crouched in front of Ichigo, taking one of the man's hands into his own.

That action alone made Ichigo's face pale, his breathing spiking and he started struggling slightly in Grimmjow's grip.

"Calm down Ichigo, it's good news. The mass has shrunk; it's off his nodes completely and might possibly be operable after he's strong enough. Looks like this coma has actually done him some good. Shunsui has ordered the drugs to bring him round. He'll be awake tonight but will be very disorientated. Don't get too excited, it's a long road to getting him back but we're on the right path at least now." He squeezed the hand before standing slowly, Shunsui unconsciously putting a hand out and gripping his upper arm to aid his rise.

It was a tense two hours as the drugs were administered and the waiting was hard on both men, Ne coming and going from the little room to avoid the tension. She was being a trooper when it came to getting things for the men, drinks and snacks etcetera and her phone charger was plugged in next to the seats so that she had constant entertainment to not bother anyone.

Shunsui stood up one moment, leaning over and leaning down over Isshin. His smile as he stood up told volumes and Jushiro joined him. The men moved quickly, Shunsui wrapping one of his big hands around the ventilator tube in Isshin's mouth and Jushiro flicking switches on one side and supporting Isshin's head.

Ichigo stood, Grimmjow right behind him as the tube was pulled out, Isshin gagging with it, drawing tears to Ichigo's eyes at his movement.

Shunsui turned to a trolley behind him, opening a few drawers before cursing. "I need a nasal cannula, Ichigo can you get one from the nurse's station? 'Shiro grab the mask just now." Shunsui spared the youngest man a grin before turning back to the patient, Ichigo diving out of the room to do as he was bid, understanding why he'd been sent, he knew what the thing was.

Grimmjow stood trying to regulate his breathing while his lover was away for the moment. The stress was toiling on him and he was glad of the reprieve, even if it was only for a second. The door banged open but it was only Nel returning from one of her many trips, the girl's expression making Grimmjow give her a double take.

"Where's Daddy?"

"He's just outside at the nurse's station. What's wrong love?"

"It's Aizen, he's here. He grabbed me downstairs demanding to know where Daddy was. He says Daddy's in trouble and he needs to protect him. Dad he grabbed me really hard." Nel was rubbing at her upper arms but Grimmjow only spared her a ghost of a touch before he wrenched the door open, turning to the nurses' station ten feet up the corridor. There wasn't any staff in sight but a square steri pack lay on the floor, Grimmjow picking it up to find one of the nose tubes for oxygen inside, the exact thing Ichigo was sent out to fetch.

Gin was out the door after him, one hand on Grimmjow's shoulder as he also realised what had happened.

"Aizen's got him."

"Or not. He was worried about someone else hurting Ichigo, we don't know who's got him."

**Pleae review, not many chapters now. Plus reviews mean faster updates... it's not a bribe, it's a fact!**


	15. Chapter 15

Hey folks, rushed this one out cause it led straight on from the last. Gotta love a cliffy. Well some of us do, 27kirune12 doesn't. Sorry.

Well its action packed, well for my kind of writing style anyway and i really enjoyed writing this one, can't wait to hear what you guys think. What kind of ending do we want, a happily ever after? A open ended positive note? or just leave it there?

Thanks  
Phoe  
xxxxx

Chapter 15

Ichigo nearly vaulted the nurses' station to get to the supply rack, grabbing the steri pack with the tubing in it. He turned to dash back to his father's room when he smacked into another body, an apology instantly tumbling from his lips. It died then he recognised the man, Ichigo trying to run around the station but the man stepped back and into the way.

"Ichigo, you need to come with me. Sousuke has given you to me and we have to go now."

Ichigo genuinely paused for a second, wondering who the hell the guy thought he was talking to. "Eh, you need to get the fuck out of the way or I will move you myself."

"Ah so you aren't the trained little submissive you've been playing. Good." Kariya pulled a black hand gun out from his coat, holding it along his leg with a condescending grin on his face. "Are we rethinking out last statement?"

"Yeah, you can fucking catch me." Ichigo threw the nasal cannula into the man's face before running the opposite direction; glad he had been wandering the hospital since he was little. There wasn't much to do when he was aged six to ten and his dad had meetings so he'd been allowed to roam slightly, no one actually knowing how far he'd gone. Ichigo used every bit of familiarity to cut through rooms that had two doors and down corridors that branched backwards to try and evade his chaser. He was very glad that Kariya wasn't loosing any rounds in the hospital with so many patients around but the doctor in the white coat was certainly faster than Ichigo would have thought, straining his weaker system more with each corner.

They made it into the older part of the building, Ichigo not being as familiar with the newer wing and it led to less people being around which was a double sided thing. Ichigo ran towards a door and slammed the metal bar down but it didn't open leaving him trapped, the only way out of the area was down the corridor he'd just left and Kariya was currently in. Ichigo tensed himself for what was about to happen, hoping the man wanted him alive and would hesitate to shoot.

"I don't want to hurt you but I will to keep you. I am a doctor after all and I don't mind cutting a few bullets out of your skin to teach you a lesson."

"Where the fuck do you get off thinking like this? Why do you even want me? I am seriously nothing special and am certainly not the trained pet you seem to want. Just fuck off and get a head start on the police before they throw you in jail and rip your fancy doctor's title off you." Ichigo was trying to circle the man, to make him move from the exit but Kariya just lifted the gun when Ichigo got close, not moving from his position.

"You are not particularly special no. You have a beautiful face for sure but your body is a bit underdeveloped, fine for a sub I suppose but I don't know if you'd live through the training, most subs drop weight. I assumed Sousuke was training you up nicely, obviously that man can't do anything right."

Ichigo managed to edge closer to the man when he was speaking, close enough to push the gun hand up when it was levelled on him. Kariya squeezed the trigger automatically when the gun was pushed up, a shot firing through the ceiling and scattering plaster into both of their hair. Ichigo gripped the wrist and twisted it round, making Kariya bend at the waste to stop Ichigo from snapping his wrist. Two swift kicks to the face had Kariya's grip on the gun loosened allowing Ichigo to remove it and throw it away giving the man one last kick to the face to keep him down. Jumping over the man, Ichigo found he didn't kick hard enough, Kariya grabbing a hold of his trailing ankle and bringing him down onto his front. He spun onto his back, lashing out with both feet to escape before jumping to his feet and scarpering, Kariya taking the time to retrieve his weapon.

Ichigo managed to get into the main part of the hospital again, heading for the security desk and trying to walk alongside the other people while still keeping a look over his shoulder. A shot ran out, scattering the people and made Ichigo falter, his steps stumbling for just a second before he started to run again. He ducked around a corridor to try and get out of line of sight when he was grabbed from the other side, making him jump before he calmed, expecting to look up into Grimmjow's eyes but as he turned around it wasn't blue hair and eyes he met, it was the brown he'd been looking at for two years that had brought him so much pain.

"Ichigo, I've found you. Come on, Jin is going to take you away, he'll hurt you. I need to get you to safety." Sousuke started to drag the smaller man, Ichigo struggling with him until the man turned round again. "Seriously Ichigo, he'll take you away and I'll never see you again, he's got a gun."

"No shit." It was only then that Sousuke really looked at the man he loved, seeing the state he was in and pulling him in close.

"Oh my love, it's fine, we'll get you some help."

Ichigo turned to look up the corridor, wondering why Kariya hadn't come yet when he felt the sharp stab in his arm, looking in horror at Sousuke and at the needle in his arm.

"Sleep Ichigo, I'll keep you safe."

_iiiiiiiiii_

Grimmjow went to run but Gin held him back. "Don't be so bloody stupid, you don't know which way they've gone." Gin pulled him back into the room, tossing the steri pack at the doctors before pulling out his phone.

"Dad, where's Daddy?" Nel had tears in her big grey eyes, Grimmjow holding her close for both their sakes.

"I don't know love. But we'll find him." Grimmjow looked over at Gin who was talking on his phone to someone, nodding every now and then. He glanced over at the doctors who were still working on Isshin, the man moving slightly though still looking asleep. Ichigo would hate himself if he missed his dad coming round.

Isshin was eventually settled with the back of his bed raised slightly, eyes still closed but the only tubes on him were the one round his nose, the fluids going into his arm and his catheter letting them back out again. He looked like he could be just asleep and the consultant assured Grimmjow he would wake up in his own time.

Gin came off his phone a second later, grabbing Grimmjow's arm. "There have been reports of gun shots and of two men running in the hospital. One was fired in the main public area and security has been pursuing the gunman. There is no sign of the pursued. The CCTV is black and white but the man seems to be Ichigo from their descriptions." Gin was cut off when his phone went again. "Grimmjow, the security have two men on the roof, one is the gun man."

Grimmjow didn't wait for anything else, shoving Nel towards Jushiro and yelling at her to stay at his side as he ran out of the door, Gin on his tail. They were on the third floor of the five story building and Grimmjow thanked each and every one of his hard core Saturday mornings for his ability to fly up the stairs, Gin falling back slightly after the second flight. Grimmjow was stopped at the door to the roof by the security guards but Gin caught him, totally breathless and grabbed one of the others who recognised the PI and got them through the door.

It was late afternoon by this point but the sun was still bright in the sky as it cast long shadows over the open surface. There were a few curved vents coming out at one side and a large dirty white unit with roller doors in one corner. The fire escape ladder was off to the left and the door onto the roof was right at the back of the space, giving the two men on the roof a stage to play on. Five security guards were out in the open, three with guns drawn as the two men joined them each one looking at the two in the centre.

Aizen was dressed casually but had blood splatters on his clothes and he was gripping Kariya's doctor's coat lapels, throwing him about a bit, heedless of the gun in the man's hand. Grimmjow could make out what they were saying but it was difficult.

"How could you shoot him?"

That made Grimmjow's blood run cold, realising whose blood was splattered on the mad man.

"He refused my instructions; you clearly didn't train him properly."

"I didn't train him at all, I loved him and he loved me. It's all your fault, you shot him and he's hurt."

Aizen wasn't particularly bigger than the other man, they were fairly evenly matched but he was clearly drawing on reserves from his anger. The men tussled across the roof, Kariya trying to break Aizen's hold while Aizen bashed him into the white unit, the ground and the waist high concrete rim. He finally got the man up and over the rim, hanging him so his head was over the five story drop.

"You hurt him and for that I have to hurt you."

"Stop, Sousuke Aizen release him and step back." The security officers realised the deadly turn this fight had taken and had to take steps.

Aizen didn't listen, pushing the man further over so his shoulders were hanging off. Grimmjow then realised that Kariya was pulling the trigger over and over again, clearly out of ammunition and starting to panic. The security seemed to realise the same thing as well and started forward. Aizen screamed at them to keep their distance so they set up a semi-circle perimeter around him, Grimmjow and Gin just outside it. The security men again demanded Aizen let the other man up but he refused, pushing him further and further out until he was hanging over as well just trying to keep him up.

"You say I should have shared? You didn't deserve him." Aizen opened his hands and stepped back, raising his hands behind his head and dropping to his knees, the security jumping on him and restraining him securely. Grimmjow grabbed Gin's shoulder as the events caught up with him, Gin wrapping an arm around his waist to give him a bit of support. They stepped back to allow the security to walk out with their captive but Grimmjow had to know and he streaked forward grabbing Aizen's shoulder.

"Where is he? Is he alive?" Grimmjow searched Aizen's eyes but the man didn't give any answers that way.

"I took him to my office, I don't know. I did what I could." Aizen was taken away then Grimmjow needing a moment before he could move.

Gin stepped over to him and he grabbed the man's shirt front. "Do you know where Aizen's office is in this building? Take me there" Grimmjow saw the nod before thrusting the man in front of him, standing up and running, Gin picking up the pace when he saw the other's urgency.

"Why are we going to his office?" Gin called over his shoulder as they tore through the fourth floor doors.

"He took Ichigo there, I don't know if he's alive but I need to get to him."

Gin's pace increased knowing that Aizen wasn't a medical professional just a business man and every second might count.

Aizen's secretary sat in a desk parallel to the doors to the office, slightly to the side but neither man gave her even a second of time before they burst through the doors, Grimmjow spotting the body of his lover instantly, lying on his side on the floor, those molten chocolate eyes closed. An oxygen mask was over his face but he seemed to be breathing and in the recovery position. Grimmjow gripped his shoulders and neck, Gin going for his hips as they laid him flat, blood on the floor and a bit on Ichigo himself but Grimmjow couldn't find the bullet hole on his abdomen, pulling up the grey polo shirt he'd bought just that morning. The pale, slim torso was unmarked making Grimmjow push him up onto his side to check his back but there wasn't a mark there either. Gin checked his legs but there was no injury there either and the men looked at each other in confusion. The man was clearly unconscious and needed help for that so Gin got up and bolted to the door, shouting for the receptionist to call for help, the girl pulling her ear phones out at the angry man's yell.

Grimmjow laid Ichigo out on his back, straightening him out when he felt wet on his hand when it was around Ichigo's arm. Grimmjow had found the bullet wound, a slice out of the side of Ichigo's bicep that was deep but straight through and not vital in anyway. Grimmjow laid the injured arm over Ichigo's torso, shaking his head over the murder that had occurred over such a small injury. Not that he didn't think the man deserved it for trying to hurt Ichigo; it just made it so much more senseless.

Grimmjow leaned down and pressed his forehead again Ichigo's, just glad to be next to him when a gurney and two doctors came in at Gin's heels, Gin grabbing Grimmjow and pulling him back out of the doctors way.

"It's alright, it's just his arm. He's alright." Grimmjow lay sprawled in Gin lap as the men working on his lover shouted his name and shook his body, the oxygen mask getting pulled off so they could check him over properly. His arm was quickly wrapped before he was lifted onto the gurney and pushed out, Grimmjow getting up to follow at a slow pace, his legs feeling a bit shaky from the release of adrenalin that was starting to fade.

The blood work came back on Ichigo showing he'd just been sedated and would come round soon, hopefully before his father, and his arm required seventeen stitches to close the glancing blow from the bullet. The doctor also detected a ripped ligament in his shoulder and bound the limb to the man's chest to support the healing.

Grimmjow didn't know what to do with himself, whether to sit with Isshin so he could go to Ichigo and tell him his dad was awake or whether to sit with Ichigo and wait with him for the news. Nel made the decision for him, plonking herself down across the three seats next to Isshin and pulling her phone out saying she's text if anything happened, leaving Grimmjow to go where he wanted to be, not where he thought he _should_ be.

Ichigo came round smoothly, just as if he was waking up and Grimmjow held his free hand, Ichigo struggling for a second to move his bound one before Grimmjow's big hand stopped him. He turned sleepy brown eyes on his lover with a frown on his face.

"Grimm?" The tone said the question more than he needed to.

"It's alright babe. I've got you. You're alright but you've got a sore arm."

"Kariya shot me. Then Aizen grabbed me, what happened?"

"I'll tell you love. Aizen knocked you out then went after Kariya in your defence. Look love Aizen threw Kariya off the roof because he shot you; they're arresting him for murder."

"God he's going to be so scared. Grimm can I get up?" Ichigo pulled his nose tube out of the way and tried to sit up but Grimmjow held him back.

"You can get up but take it slow." Grimmjow helped his lover up, lowering the metal side on the bed so he could swing his legs round.

"Dad! Had Dad woken up yet?" Ichigo stopped moving and turned, grabbing Grimmjow's arms for the news.

"Not yet, nearly though. What do you want to do? Where do you need to go?"

"I need to go to Sousuke, Dad is going to be alright but Sousuke will be frightened." Ichigo knew Grimmjow wouldn't understand but he was glad of the silent support as he helped him off the bed.

It took some explaining to get Ichigo into the security hold, the police now there and taking Sousuke into their care. They timed it beautifully as the man was marched out of the cells with four large uniformed officers holding him despite his protests. "Ichigo?" The relief in the man's voice was enough to make the police stop.

Ichigo walked up to the man, looking at the officers for a second until Sousuke started to struggle again. Ichigo leaned through and put a hand on Sousuke's shoulder, pausing his motions as he stared at his ex-lover with desperation in his eyes.

"Calm down Sousuke, I'm alright, you protected me. You need to go with the officers quietly. I'll come and see you alright but you have to behave yourself or they won't let me."

"You're alright? I took care of you? I love you Ichigo, I couldn't let him hurt you. Please don't abandon me!" The last was shouted as the police carried the man away.

"I don't understand but if this is something you need to do I'll help you but please promise me I can come with you if you are going to see him." Grimmjow wrapped an arm around his upset partner, Ichigo turning into the embrace.

"He needs help, he honestly loved me the best way he could, it just wasn't in the best way." Ichigo allowed Grimmjow to draw him up to his dad's room, Nel wrapping her arms around her daddy when he came in the room, Ichigo getting drawn into the centre seat so the other two could surround him. With Grimmjow's arm around his shoulder and Nel attached to his arm, the family sat back to wait, the twitching on the bed telling them they didn't have long.

**Please review, prob just one more chapter after this one. **


	16. Chapter 16

Hey folks, sorry for the long wait, had a bit of writer's block, Lady LRC gave me a good pep talk that gave me the kick up the backside i needed to get this chapter out. Think the next chapter will be the last btw.

Don't have a new story in mind! This hasn't happened before, need some inspiration. Anyone got an Ichigo/? that they've thought about that i can ruin, i mean attempt? Haven't done a request before but I have seen it done before.

Anyway, love to all you reviewers, totally makes my day when i've got a wee message in my review box in my email telling me someone enjoyed this.

Phoe  
XXXX

Chapter 16

Ichigo slumped against Isshin's bed, head cradled in his arms as he snoozed. Grimmjow sat flicking through a newspaper, trying to bite back his yawn while also not disturbing the girl sleeping on his lap. Nel was stretched out along the three seats, her ass on her own seat, legs across Ichigo's lap and her head and shoulders on Grimmjow. Grimmjow couldn't help but think she looked too damn comfortable for the set up. Gin had gone home to sleep after the danger had passed and Jushiro and Shunsui were taking it in turns to check on the man while getting to use one of the on call rooms to rest properly.

The hospital heads had been very accommodating to the two ex-employees and Grimmjow's family probably due to the fact that they hadn't seen what was going on in their own building. Shunsui had sat with Ichigo for a while as he prepared the younger man for what could be to come. Grimmjow saw Ichigo pale as the doctor went on about muscle death and speech disorders. Isshin may have some form of learning difficulty after such a long time asleep and he might have memory loss, bowel and bladder weakness and all of these things could come and be temporary or permanent. They just wouldn't know what until the man woke up.

All that information plus the stress of the day had exhausted Ichigo and he had made himself as comfortable as he could, leaning his head down to rest. Grimmjow would have loved to have the man snuggle up to him but their little girl had got their first and both men wanted her as comfortable as they could make her before themselves anyway.

Grimmjow lowered his paper when he heard a moan, eyes snapping to the older man in the bed but movement from Ichigo made him realise it was his lover, twitching slightly and muttering in his sleep. His once relaxed face was pinched with a frown over it, his brows moving and his eyelids fluttering slightly. Grimmjow closed the paper, trying to figure out how to get to his lover without disturbing the sleeping girl between them but when Ichigo shuddered more violently, whining slightly he tried to edge out from under the girl.

It turned out he didn't need to, a large hand lifting and smoothing through Ichigo's soft hair, soothing the man gently. Ichigo turned into the caress, quieting under his father's hand. Both men remained unconscious but clearly were attuned to each other.

Ichigo came around to his father's hand under his cheek, his own hand under it as he slept. His back was unforgiving as he straightened, groaning under his breath as he smacked his mouth a few times, grimacing at the unbrushed feel of it. Grimmjow was slumped in his seat, his arm around their daughter to support her and the large man looked incredibly uncomfortable. Nel was drooling slightly on her father's jeans and Ichigo smiled at the sight. He felt the hand over his twitch and that brought his gaze back to his father, his eyes widening comically as he looked up into his father's open eyes, the man smiling slightly down at him.

"Dad?" Ichigo felt the tears gathering in his eyes as his dad smiled at him, not lifting his head or making too much motion but his hand was holding Ichigo's gently and he was awake.

Ichigo's voice woke the sleeping pair, Grimmjow startling awake with a snort and Nel blinking herself into the new day. When the girl lifted her legs from her daddy, Ichigo stood and held his father's hand, tears running openly down his face. "Dad, can you speak to me, Dad I am so glad you're awake."

_iiiiii_

Nel dashed out to fetch the doctors as Grimmjow supported Ichigo, the smaller man running his hands over his dad's face as the older man just lay there with his smile still on his face. Shunsui was through the door in seconds, going to the other side of the bed and looking over his patient, Isshin dragging his gaze from his son over to his doctor.

Shunsui asked if the family would mind giving him an hour or so to evaluate Isshin and Grimmjow had to lift Ichigo away from his father to make him go. Isshin had tried to speak to them but he'd struggled to form the works properly. His arms seemed too heavy for him to lift but he was moving them slightly. Ichigo clutched at his dad's hand, reluctant to release him but he allowed Grimmjow to lift him away, walking backwards as Grimmjow led him out of the room, Nel holding the door for them. Ichigo needed constant direction as they walked towards the canteen, his mind a thousand miles away but Grimmjow just kept his arm firmly around the smaller man's waist, not minding the situation in the least.

"What if he doesn't speak again? What if he needs constant at home help? Maybe I should go him with him so that he gets the help he needs, do you think I should have stayed with him for his evaluation? What's going to happen next d'you think?"

Grimmjow didn't think Ichigo was actually looking for answers to these or the other questions he was spouting off, he certainly wasn't pausing long enough for anyone to answer them. He had half finished his black coffee and now was picking bits off his polystyrene cup, leaving a little heap of white next to him.

Nel was being quiet, sitting looking around the room, not on her phone which alerted Grimmjow to the possibility of something being wrong. "You ok love?"

Nel looked at her dad, glancing over at her Daddy who was still muttering to himself before answering. "Do you think he'll remember me?" Her voice was quite quiet but it still stopped Ichigo's tirade. Grimmjow glanced at his lover, wondering if the other would answer or if he should. Ichigo's slender hand came over and held one of Nel's, stroking it with his thumb.

"He still spoke about you before the coma. He remembered you. He had pictures of you up in the house still, even after a lot of mine had been taken down he kept you up and even one of the three of us. It was the only place I could see a picture of your dad on display for years, I had taken them all down from my house. I don't know what he'll remember now but he certainly didn't forget about you after you left."

"Does he know why we left? I know we didn't know about him but did he know why we broke up?"

Ichigo let out a humourless laugh. "No, no one knew why we broke up, why I pushed you away. Even after it came out that dad was seriously ill, my friends didn't make the connection since we'd been broken up for so long. I think Renji wanted to try and contact you to let you know, he mentioned it but obviously he never did."

Grimmjow certainly had never heard from the red head and wondered how he would have reacted to the call. Would he have rushed back and could he have prevented all the nonsense with Aizen? He guessed they'd never know and it really wasn't worth worrying about it that day.

The rest of the hour was quiet between the three of them, Ichigo making a mess at one point by pulling too hard one bit of the cup and ripping the plastic, spilling his cold coffee on the table. Ukitake came and found them not long after they'd cleaned the mess up and asked if he could sit and speak to them. He commented that perhaps Nel could go for a walk but both men were adamant that the girl stay and hear the news.

"He's doing well; he's making the right sounds that show his lack speech is just muscle weakness, not through him forgetting how. He wants you back in with him, he kept repeating those motions until I left to come and speak to you. He has some movement in his arms and legs but again his muscles have deteriorated so much he doesn't have the strength to lift the limbs. It's going to be a long rehabilitation but he can stay in the hospital for it, there is a physical therapy department that does residential treatments and since he's staff he can get full time care, I knew you'd want to take care of him but with what else has been going on I thought you had enough on your plate. You need to help yourself before you can help your dad, he'll understand."

"Can I go and see him now?"

Jushiro just smiled as he nodded.

_iiiiiiii_

Ichigo sat at his dad's bedside all the rest of the day, Isshin smiling up at him as they communicated with their eyes and basic gestures.

Isshin's reaction to seeing Nel was priceless, the basic gestures communicating how much the girl had grown, Nel holding Isshin's hand to her face, the man running his finger over her cheekbone. The night drew in and Grimmjow knew his lover would be tired not to mention they were all hungry after two days of hospital snacks and bad coffee. Ichigo was reluctant to go but even Isshin told him to go, well gestured for him to leave anyway.

The younger man dozed off in the car on the way home, Grimmjow and Nel going into a Chinese takeaway on the way home and just locking him in the car with a post-it note on his jeans telling him where they went if he woke up.

Grimmjow eventually had to wake the man when they arrived back at the house and he helped his sleepy lover in, Nel carrying their dinner and they all sat on the floor, containers of food open on a tray in between them for them to help themselves. Ichigo picked at his meal, mind not on the task until Grimmjow actually took his fork from him and helped him out, Ichigo taking three bites from the man before shaking himself out of his stupor, a full blush on his face at the forkful of chicken in front of him.

"Open wide for the train, choo choo!" Grimmjow couldn't help himself, chugging the fork forward with a huge grin on his face. "You're finishing your plate if I have to spoon feed you every piece of rice." Ichigo snatched the fork, stuffing the food into his mouth, another forkful following it as the man scowled at his lover.

Grimmjow held him close that night, Ichigo turning a few times before getting gathered in the strong arms. It was a restless night for both of them, Ichigo being unable to settle and Grimmjow not willing to let him go. Ichigo woke up feeling still tired and snuggled into his lover for a few more minutes.

_iiiii_

It took two weeks for Isshin to be able to speak, Ichigo spending every minute he could at his dad's bedside. Byakuya had allowed him a fortnight paid leave to help him acclimatise to his new life and Grimmjow was taking the second week off, his work being a bit less allowing due to him having responsibilities. Grimmjow picked Ichigo up every night on the way home from work, Ichigo spending the twenty minute ride from the hospital home talking about his dad's progress. Grimmjow was glad Isshin was getting better but he would like a little attention now and then too. He'd even asked Nel to make herself scarce one evening just so the two men could spend some quality time together. Grimmjow made it through their dinner without complaining about the one sided conversation, he even managed to hold it in as they cleaned up. Eventually he cracked though, right about the same time Ichigo began to repeat himself and Grimmjow decided to distract the man from his obsession.

"And Dad is happy enough to be staying at the hospital, the girls are going to be coming down soon and he's looking forward to seeing them. He was asking about you and Nel and when you, urgh."

Grimmjow had slunk down onto his knees silently behind Ichigo, the smaller man loading the dishwasher up and wasn't expecting his pyjama trousers to be pulled down and his bend over form to be pinned, a slippery finger pressing into his entrance. Grimmjow leaned over his back, nuzzling Ichigo's neck as he thrust in with his long finger. Ichigo closed his eyes and froze for a moment before moving with the finger, tilting his hips more so the pad of the fingers ran over his prostate, drawing a moan out of him.

"Knew I could distract you easily enough." Grimmjow smirked as his only reply came out as a whimper as he pulled his finger out; swiftly pushing two back in, loving Ichigo's thrust backwards to feel the fingers deeper. "Think I'll just bend you over the surface and take you like this, any complaints?" With no response coming, Grimmjow just wrapped an arm around Ichigo's stomach and lifted him over to the clear surface, pressing Ichigo's front onto the surface, his long lean legs just long enough for him to get a toe on the floor but leaving him mainly to the other's mercy. Grimmjow smoothed up behind him, pressing his now naked groin against Ichigo's bare ass. He ran his hand down Ichigo's thigh, pulling his left leg up so his knee was on the surface, opening him more so Grimmjow could plunge in, the barely prepared entrance tight around his length as he hilted slowly, giving the smaller man a second or two to recover. Ichigo was okay with some roughness when it came to sex, especially impromptu sex but Grimmjow always took it slow if he didn't take the time before, making sure to not rip or tear his lover, just let him feel the low burn as his ring protested. When Ichigo started thrusting up Grimmjow knew the man had opened up more, not that he felt much of a change around himself but that made it all the better. Grimmjow sped up, angling himself towards the smaller man's prostate since he couldn't get to Ichigo's cock, he'd have to abuse the pleasure button to get his lover to completion. Grimmjow was taller than Ichigo but he was still on his tiptoes at the top of each thrust just to get deep inside each time.

Ichigo stilled for a second before crying out, Grimmjow's smirk magnifying as he now ploughed towards his own end. He pulled Ichigo down slightly, his hips hanging off the surface so Grimmjow could thrust in harder, his strength no longer getting used to balance him. Grimmjow gripped Ichigo's torso tightly as the coil inside him tightened, breaking as he thrust in, taking him by surprise and drawing out a loud moan that ended with his lover's name.

The two men had communicated better after their quickie in the kitchen, Grimmjow later that night explaining to his lover that they needed to have time to their selves but he was happy that Isshin was doing better.

It was the end of the second week that Grimmjow got a moment to himself with Isshin, Ichigo and Nel spending some time together that afternoon. Ichigo didn't even know Grimmjow was going to the hospital but Grimmjow knew it needed to be done.

The older man had been surprised when his son's boyfriend had paid him a solo visit but they'd been friendly when the two had been together previously so it wasn't an unwelcome visit.

After some stilted greeting, Grimmjow took a seat in the fairly comfortable seat next to Isshin's bed, letting out a big sigh.

"Isshin, I know you're still recovering, but you need to know what's been going on in your boy's life. Has anyone told you what has been happening over the last few years? I know Ichigo wouldn't mention anything."

The black-haired man shook his head, Grimmjow's tone telling him this was a serious topic.

"You do know you are the reason we broke up seven years ago? You made the kid promise to keep your secret and he was so worried about not betraying you it tore us apart." Grimmjow clenched his teeth, jaw muscles working hard as he tried to keep his temper. "I still don't know what the hell you were thinking, asking him to keep it to himself, I should have been there for him _and _you but you made him go through it all alone. Made him take responsibility for things that should have been shared." Grimmjow took another pause, running his hands through his hair. He took a glance at the older man, Isshin looking a bit pale, and for someone that hadn't seen the sun in over two years that was a shock to itself.

"You know he ended up with Sousuke Aizen? He started to see him just after you were put under; Aizen manipulated him to keep him around to keep you alive. He had two years of abuse, torment and loneliness to take care of you."

Isshin spoke for the first time, his words still stilted and hesitant. "A-buse? Ichi-go and Ai-zen?"

"Yeah, your boss blackmailed him into living with him and hit him, slapped him and berated him whenever he liked. I came back, hoping to have some sort of relationship with Ichigo, even if it was only amicable enough for Nel's sake and I find him bruised, scarred and scared. He turned up at my door one night bleeding from everywhere after getting assaulted by his so called boyfriend."

Isshin held up a hand weakly, unable to process the information he was getting. "Is he ok?"

"He's getting there, he needs to gain a shit load of weight and he flinches if someone touches him and he didn't see it coming. That breaks my heart each and every time but he'll get there eventually. Look I'm not telling you this to make you feel shit, you should to be honest but it'll not do him any good. I know you need help right now to get better but he needs it more, his hurts aren't as easily sorted. He needs his dad to be there for him, not to be an invalid needing taken care of."

"How did he h-urt his arm? The ban-da-ge?"

"He really didn't tell you anything. Yeah he got grabbed in the hospital by your psycho doctor who thought Aizen should share the prize, the doc keeping you under and taking all the risk so Aizen could have the kid. When it looked like you were going to wake up, Kariya grabbed Ichi and tried to get away from him. Our boy didn't put up with that and fought him, getting shot in the process. It's nothing serious and the bandage is only on for three weeks to keep the stitches clean."

"Wha-t ha-ppened to Ai-zen and Kari-ya?" Isshin's face looked murderous, almost comical with his stutter speech.

"Well we don't have to worry about Kariya, Aizen threw him off the roof the day before you woke up for hurting Ichigo. Ichi is adamant the man is sick and needs help, I guess protecting the one he loved is proof of that but I'm still not convinced."

Isshin nodded, quiet for a moment as he considered what he'd been told. "How can I help?"

**Please review - next chapter will be the last.**


	17. Chapter 17

Hey folks! Yeah, i know how long its been, and as usual you have Lady LRC to thank for this chapter getting out. It is the last chapter for the fic and i'm glad this one is done. I've enjoyed working with a more mature Ichigo and Grimmjow and my next one is going to be similar - well in character age anyway.

Life has been pretty hard recently for me, its the reason i've struggled with this fic, from my health to my shitty work colleagues giving me a hard time - ran an anime/manga session for my senior students on Fun Day and the kids had a brilliant time, my colleagues then verbally ripping me to shreds for being a geek and a loser. Oh well, those who mind don't matter and those who matter don't mind eh Leigh?

And i lost my uncle at the end of last week, very surreal and still not really sunk in but it helps to share, even if it's just with my keyboard.

On a slightly humorous note, i've lost the print on the A, S M, N and C keys on my keyboard, no idea why just those ones!

Anyway, lots of love to reviewers, without you i won't write, seriously. And it helps, a lot.

Phoebe, signing out  
xxxxxx

Chapter 17

Ichigo didn't find out about Grimmjow's and Isshin's little conversation until much later. The younger man eventually told his dad a much edited version of the past two years and Isshin found it very hard to hear his son's hardships for the second time, especially knowing his little boy was withholding some of the worst parts from him when the boy should be able to tell him everything. He'd held Ichigo after he'd finished, the younger man perching on the arm of the chair until his dad pulled him closer.

Isshin had tried his best to put into words how sorry he was for putting his son through all of that, Ichigo continuously interrupting until Isshin gripped his arms, pulling him round and telling him to shut up and listen for a minute.

"Ichigo, you have to listen just for a minute. I should never have asked you to keep a secret from Grimmjow. I had no right to drive you apart and I can't believe you allowed it to happen in the first place. You have been through so much and it is all my fault, I don't know if you will _ever _be able to forgive me."

"Dad, I don't blame you for any of this, I let myself get caught up with that man, I allowed Grimmjow to leave, I didn't even tell you about it, I let it all happen without using my common sense. I can only blame myself for being so stupid."

Isshin gave the boy a shake, Ichigo wincing at his still tender arm being jostled. "Sorry Ichi, I didn't mean to hurt you but seriously, snap out of it. No wonder Grimmjow is so worried about you. It is _not_ your fault and you were _not_ stupid. Someone took advantage of you when you were vulnerable and it was _my_ fault you'd pushed Grimmjow away so you were left alone. You have been alone for so long, struggling by yourself but you're not alone anymore. Grimmjow loves you, always has from what I can see and I know you love him. Don't let anyone get in between you two, not even your silly old dad. Your happiness is important, _you_ are important and I'll always be here for you. I love you, you'll always be my little boy, no matter how tall you get." Isshin had cupped his son's face as he spoke, seeing his words affecting the young man in his arms and he wiped the first tears away with his thumbs, his fine motor control still coming back to him but he avoided poking his son in the eye at least.

Isshin had maintained his strength, building his physical body through dedication and smoothing out his speech quickly and was allowed home after a month's concentrated therapy, the twins coming home to see him and help get him settled in. They had visited a couple of times at weekends but neither had the freedom to just stay but they had both booked holidays off work to help set their father back into his home.

Ichigo had returned to work after the two weeks holiday and had quietly tried to just get on with his work but a few people had found out what had happened and rumours had travelled to the rest to the point that he didn't get much peace. Byakuya called him into the office during his first week back to have his return to work interview. The older man maintained his professionalism for the most part but he did convey his worry for the younger man over the past couple of years and he offered his assistance if it was needed.

"There is one thing you could do for me, admit what is going to make you happy and act on it. You know he's in love with you?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"Yes you do, Renji slipped up in the bar when he was out with Grimmjow. Is that why you were so against him and Rukia? All that talk of him not being good enough for her?"

Byakuya's normally stoic face flushed and he dropped Ichigo's gaze. "I am still unsure as to what you are talking about. Renji has matured a lot since he was a teenager and if Rukia was still unmarried then I would have no issues with them being together. This is all a moot point anyway. He is to be married in two weeks."

"Are you sure about that? Look, Grimm's throwing a little get together next weekend back at his house, kind of a welcome home party for me I guess, come along, pull the stick out of your ass and talk to Renji. You might be surprised."

The party had been a quiet but pleasant affair, some of Ichigo's estranged friends coming as well as his and Grimmjow's mutual friends coming for a few drinks and a few finger foods as they all caught up. Ichigo had met up with Renji once before the party, the pair having an emotional meeting that turned violent towards the end as their frustrations towards each other came out. They had exchanged a few fists; Ichigo's weakened shoulder giving Renji an advantage he'd never had before, Renji always coming second to the black belt. The fight had been a draw, both men having a few bruises that brought the wrath of Grimmjow down on them both. When the bigger man had seen his lover with marks on his face he'd turned on the so called friend with fiery vengeance on his face but Ichigo pulled his manly man away with a chuckle, saying he'd hit back just as hard. Renji had genuinely shit himself when Grimmjow turned on him and pure relief poured down his spine when Grimmjow rolled his eyes at his smaller boyfriend's explanation.

Grimmjow had then mentioned Renji's little slip up in the bar saying that he probably enjoyed tussling with a man with all his frustrations. Ichigo had demanded an explanation and his eyes had lit up as Renji came out of the closet.

He'd already spoken to his fiancée at that point and they were giving each other a week to decide what they really wanted. By the time the party came about Renji was celebrating his freedom, Mashiro having returned his ring with a soft smile and a peck on his cheek, thanking him for giving it to her. He'd hugged her before they parted ways, arrangements still having to be made to cancel the wedding and to sell their apartment. The last Renji had heard from her was to say that she might buy him out and stay there herself. He was more than happy with that arrangement and had moved in with Nnoitra temporarily until he sorted himself out.

Renji was sitting chatting to Chad, a mutual friend of his and Ichigo when Byakuya had arrived at the party dressed, for him, incredibly casual. He had a pale blue shirt open at the neck with a cream colour blazer open over it and his slim fit jeans, his long dark hair loose around his face. Ichigo had welcomed him warmly and drawn him into the room, introducing him to anyone Ichigo thought he might not know. Ichigo had clocked Renji staring at his boss a few times and he was sure Byakuya had noticed but as far as he could tell, the older man hadn't looked directly at Renji since he arrived. It took Ichigo getting him something to drink and therefore leaving him alone for a second before his dark eyes zeroed on the long red hair loose around Renji's broad shoulders, his facial tattoos visible making his handsome face more eye-catching. He was slumped on a chair dressed in a black t-shirt and dark grey jeans with just a sliver of skin visible between them with the way he was sitting. The black lines that coated his body were slightly visible in the peachy line and Byakuya was so taken with tracing those black lines that he didn't realise the object of his obsession was staring back at him. His gaze snapped off when Ichigo clasped his shoulder, passing him the glass with a knowing smile on his face. Ichigo didn't say anything but he gestured for Byakuya to wait there, just out of the main area.

Ichigo walked over to Renji and his group of friends, slumping down at Renji's arm, the red head turning to him with a smile.

"S'up Berry?"

"Nothing, just tired. My arm's still killing me."

Renji frowned as his friend rotated his injured joint. "Do you have a drink? Alcohol is a wonderful painkiller."

"Nah, finished my last one. I'll go and get one in a bit."

Renji shook his head, getting up and pushing the smaller man into the comfy chair gently. "You sit pretty Berry; I'll get you some libations." Renji walked out of the circle of friends, heading for the kitchen when he stopped dead, seeing the elder Kuchiki standing with a glass of wine in his hand.

Ichigo leaned all the way forward in his chair so he could just see what was happening and only slumped back when he saw Byakuya reach out with his hand to cup the side of Renji's face. He sat with a smug smile as he listened to his friends chat. Out of the side of his eye he noticed the two men walk into the kitchen, the door closing firmly behind them before Ichigo started to chuckle. Grimmjow headed over to his lover, glad to see him in such high spirits.

"Hey babe, you tipsy?"

"Nope, just happy."

"Want me to get you a drink?"

"Eh, not right now. Kitchen is out of bounds for a while."

Ichigo managed to give the pair half an hour's privacy before he had to knock on the door, opening it slowly, hoping they were both still dressed. Thankfully they were covered, if a little mussed Renji having a wide smile on his face which was mirrored on his new love's face, if more subdued it was still a big deal from the normally controlled man.

The recovery period hadn't all been highs, Ichigo had the occasional nightmare which caused him to sweat and tremble and Grimmjow learned quickly to not hold him down, it led to him waking in a worse state as his head took him back to his previous relationship. Ichigo was talking to a therapist, albeit reluctantly and although he was still very self-depreciating he was feeling better in himself and starting to gain weight again. Returning to karate training was helping as well; being around his students as well as regular exercise for himself was giving him his strong body and mind back.

Even though his therapist had suggested against it, Ichigo had insisted on going to see Aizen three weeks after he was arrested. The lady thought it was too soon and Ichigo was still too vulnerable but Ichigo couldn't wait any longer in good conscious after promising to visit the other man. Grimmjow drive him there and refused to leave his side, scowling the entire time at the man on the other side of the glass divider, Sousuke looking much the worse for wear. Orange was not the man's colour.

He was delighted to see Ichigo and had pressed his hand on the glass, Ichigo lifting his own to mirror it and it was clear Sousuke wanted to touch him. They spoke for a while, Sousuke just asking how Ichigo was and Ichigo asking very general questions about his treatment. When Sousuke asked about Nel, Grimmjow growled, not happy the man even spoke her name and that drew all the attention his way.

Sousuke understood Grimmjow was upset with him but Ichigo had to actually explain more about what had happened, having to go into the abuse he'd suffered at the other's hand to get him to understand more.

That had been far too hard for Ichigo, the younger man breaking down as he spoke about the feeling of helplessness, loneliness and fear he'd lived with for so long. He was adamant that he knew Sousuke wasn't well and he'd been confused himself. Sousuke had paled as Ichigo spelled out some of the torment he'd suffered at the other's hand and he ended up breaking down himself.

Ichigo ended the session saying that he would visit the man again but it wouldn't be for a while, he had to concentrate on himself for a while. Sousuke apologised, tears running down his face as he begged Ichigo to forgive him but Ichigo just shook his head saying he didn't have to beg.

Grimmjow had been fairly quiet on the drive home, Ichigo lost in his own head as well. Ichigo was still upset when they got him and Grimmjow held him firmly, Ichigo losing himself against the larger body, warm hands tracing the familiar forms as they soothed away the hurts. Ichigo lifted his head from the crook of Grimmjow's neck and pressed their lips together in a firm, slow dance that led to only one conclusion, their naked forms pressing against each other with Ichigo pinned to the wall. Grimmjow kicked away his jeans and boxers as Ichigo wrapped his long legs around the taller man's firm waist. Grimmjow was busy nibbling on Ichigo's collar bone and chest as his fingers found their way to the little pucker under his lover. Ichigo gasped into the air as he gripped handfuls of blue hair, Grimmjow just grinning as the body on him tensed then relaxed into the motions as Ichigo started to move on the finger in him. One became two then three, Grimmjow quieting his moaning lover by thrusting his tongue into the noisy cavern. When Grimmjow positioned himself and pinned Ichigo's hips to the wall, the two men looked into each other's eyes, Ichigo's falling half shut as the thick rod penetrated him. He bit down on his lip as Grimmjow pushed further in, the intimacy of the stare almost too much for both of them. Grimmjow held his lover firmly as he stroked slowly but incredibly deeply, Ichigo rotating his hips to accept the thrusts deeper each time.

Grimmjow laid his forehead on Ichigo's shoulder as he continued his slow pace, a fine trembling in his muscles. He could see Ichigo's neglected member standing proudly between them but he needed both hands on his lover to maintain his pace. "Touch yourself babe, let me see you take yourself over." Ichigo was quick to obey, his long fingered hand wrapping around his cock as he stroked himself, squeezing a white pearl out of the end which he smeared around to smooth the ride. Ichigo closed his eyes and his head fell back to thump gently on the wall behind him as he just absorbed the sensations. Grimmjow eventually picked the pace up a bit, his body demanding more and that made Ichigo moan gently and fist his dick harder and faster, tensing his body up as he felt his orgasm coming over him. He opened his eyes in time to see Grimmjow looking down at his dick, the taller man running his tongue over his lips like he was about to eat the other and the visual was enough to pull Ichigo over, arching his back against the wall and making Grimmjow press onto his prostate just as he crested, making him scream and gush out white ribbons that soared high on their chests. Grimmjow growled as his cock was squeezed mercilessly and he fought against the constricting channel before he released, pumping a few more times to feed his seed deep into the other man.

They had stayed that way for a few minutes, Ichigo unable to feel his legs and Grimmjow needing the wall to help him stay upright. Grimmjow's softened member slid out of Ichigo eventually and that gave the men the signal that they had to move, Ichigo dropping his legs to the side and wincing slightly as Grimmjow let his weight down onto them.

"Fuck me sideways that was good but ow."

"Not right now dear, I'm done."

They had helped each other to clean up before collapsing onto the bed, glad their girl was out for the evening. Ichigo curled up against Grimmjow's side as the larger male switched the TV on, flicking it to the comedy channel and settling for a sitcom he vaguely recognised.

"Grimm?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

Grimmjow's response was to draw the man closer and peck him on the forehead, Ichigo tightening his arms around the other for a moment before relaxing down and watching the show. Grimmjow knew the other still had some way to go to being whole again and Isshin was still recovering as well. He'd made a friend in Gin Ichimaru and they had been out for dinner as a four since it had all been over and with Renji and Byakuya together all he had to do was find a 'friend' for Nnoitra and they'd all be living happily ever after. Nnoitra had come in handy when Ichigo's little sisters had arrived, picking them up at the train station and Grimmjow was thankful that Ichigo hadn't clocked the way Nnoitra's eyes had lit up when the feisty twin had had a go at her older brother for all the secrets. Nnoitra always did like a girl with an attitude.

Ichigo's flinches died down after a few months and Isshin was back at full strength in under a year, returning to work in the hospital with his two friends back as well. Ichigo moved on to part time IT consultant, part time designer, picking up more clients as that was what he enjoyed more and he was no longer afraid to do what _he_ wanted. The two men had discussed marriage but were happy as they were, neither wanting the stress of arranging a wedding for little purpose than to wear a ring proclaiming what everyone already knew. And they already had the rings, simple silver coloured bands that conveyed everything that needed to be said. They loved each other and would always be there for each other.

**Yeah i know, it could have been longer and there is still space for another chapter but it is complete as it stands. If i feel it needs more i'll add it. Thanks for reading my latest nonsense and i hope you enjoyed it. Please leave even a few words to let me know, it means the world to me and makes me want to write more. **

**Yes i have another story in mind, a combination of one idea put through a different one with a few changed thrown in - nothing new there and i'll hopefully start it soon. Look out for Escape to Life! Cop!Ichigo **


End file.
